Malédiction
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Draco est mort mais Harry ne peut le supporter. Il revient alors en arrière jusqu'à son enfance croyant ainsi pouvoir les sauver tous, jusqu'à ces parents. Cependant c'est tout une malédiction qu'il a créé. Et ça recommence, encore et encore...
1. Chapitre 1

**Malédiction**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Réécrire son histoire...**

Harry Potter s'est souvent demandé ce que serait sa vie si Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais existé. Serait-elle joyeuse et paisible, tranquille ou même quelque peu mystérieuse, juste de quoi la pimenter. Il n'aurait pas perdu ses parents, Sirius Black, son parrain, n'aurait jamais été accusé à tord. Des centaines de choses n'auraient jamais été ce qu'elle fut. Et sans le vouloir, tous les soirs alors que la guerre approchait, Harry se mit à prier que Tom Jedusor, dit Voldemort, disparaisse… comme ça… sans donner de nouvelle… pour toujours. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de morts, plus de prisonniers, d'hommes et de femmes ou même d'enfants torturés, de cadavres retrouvés… Pour que Ron, son meilleur ami ne soit jamais retrouvé pendu au grillage de Poudlard, son corps ensanglanté de millions de coupures, ses yeux crevés… Pour que Hermione, sa meilleure amie, ne soit pas morte de dépression en voyant son tout juste mari décéder de cette manière… Pour que la famille entière des Weasley soit toujours à ses cotés…

Pour que… sa dernière bouée… celle qui, après tout ça, le fit rire une dernière fois… Son amant qui réussit à lui donner de… faux espoir ? Non de vrai ! Il y avait cru… Mais Draco Malfoy avait été découvert et n'était jamais revenu… enfin pas vivant… juste son corps… Mutilé, violé, frappé, séquestré… Et plus, il priait, les yeux baignés de larmes, son corps parcourut de spasmes brutaux, plus une magie blanche, éternellement inépuisable le recouvrait. Et ce soir, le jour de l'an… Lorsque la cloche sonna le douzième coup de minuit, le tout dernier... la dernière larme, celle qui fait déborder le vase dit-on, adressée à son amour, fit déborder plutôt sa magie se répercutant à travers les âges. Il ne sut qu'à ce moment là, il mourut...

D'année en année, il effaça tout, revenant dix-sept ans arrière, effaçant les souvenirs du monde, les siens, ceux de ses amis, ceux de ses ennemis, de ses fans… Il fit disparaître Tom Jedusor avant même qu'il ne commence à rechercher des partisans… avant qu'il ne se fasse appeler Voldemort. Il croyait avoir tout prévu, comme il se trompait… Personne ne réécrit son histoire sans conséquence…

Alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, sa maison explosa, ses parents moururent. Son parrain fut accusé, il l'avait fait par jalousie a-t-on dit… Il retourna chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais là encore ce fut bien pire. Sa magie était deux fois plus puissante qu'à l'ordinaire et les Dursley se firent plus cruels que jamais. La vie d'Harry Potter devint un vrai calvaire. Ses pouvoirs s'accroissaient à en devenir incontrôlable…

**Un fou pour en remplacer un autre.**

Lucius Malfoy était installé sur son fauteuil rouge préféré et toisait les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait une dizaine d'adultes qui tenait par l'épaule leur enfant, fille ou garçon, âgés de huit à dix ans. Lucius eut un rictus :

- Bien ! Je vois que tout le monde est là, parfait… Je vais aller droit au but.

Les parents fixèrent Lucius d'un air de désaccord mais ne dirent rien. Ils savaient l'étendu de ses pouvoirs en matière de magie noire. Les enfants se regardèrent entre eux, ils se connaissaient tous et trouvaient ça anormal.

- Mes chers collègues, vous ne le connaissez pas, mais il existait avant un homme puissant du nom de Tom Jedusor. Il disparut il y a onze ans mais il a laissé ceci.

Il leva, du bout des doigts, un vieux livre noir et le montra à toute la salle.

- Son journal... Le journal intime de Tom Jedusor.

Il toisa une fois de plus la salle puis reprit.

- Comme je l'ai si bien dit, cet homme était d'une puissance colossale et voulait en gagner encore plus. Ainsi se tourna-t-il vers la magie noire. Pourtant avant même qu'il eut atteint la perfection, il disparut, il mourut dans la nature en laissant derrière lui ce bouquin. Je vais vous lire la dernière partie de cet œuvre et celle qui nous intéresse et qui me plait le plus, prêtez-moi tous, enfants comme parents, une oreille très attentive !

Il débuta la lecture du livre avec dans la voix une excitation mal contenue.

- […] Ainsi donc, j'appris comment je pouvais "découper" mon âme en plusieurs pour les installer dans les Horcruxes.

« J'ai fait un rêve hier, mon cher journal, ou un cauchemar… Un garçon, c'était un garçon, très jeune mais il m'a semblé puissant, bien plus puissant que moi même. Je vais te dire journal je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie… J'ai peur, c'est anormal et très… stressant. J'en ai tremblé toute la nuit… Il était assis tranquillement mais il se dégageait de lui une immense aura destructrice…

« Lundi 15 Novembre : Harry… Harry quelque chose, c'est son nom. J'ai hâte d'avoir regroupé assez de pouvoirs pour fabriquer mes Horcruxes. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Hors, ils s'avèrent tous être exacts jusqu'à maintenant. Alors là j'ai peur… Plus, même, je suis terrifié. Je rêve de lui presque tous les soirs. Je crois que c'est maintenant qu'il faut que je m'entoure de partisans pour détruire ces sales moldus…

« Vendredi 19 Novembre : J'en suis sûr, il vit… ça ne doit être qu'un bébé mais il vit… Il faut que je le retrouve avant que lui me détruise. Son nom m'apparaît petit à petit, Harry Po… Quelque chose… Dés que je connaîtrais la fin c'est moi qui le détruirais et je m'assurerais que toute sa famille plonge avec lui... J'en ai trop peur. C'est incroyable, c'est la première fois que j'ai ce sale sentiment de peur. Il me hante.

« Pour les Horcruxes je crois que j'y suis presque, bientôt… Bientôt…

« Mardi 30 Novembre : Ça y est, je le connais son nom ! Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, la peur me tiraillait le ventre mais ce ne saura plus pour très longtemps, je le connais, je le connais ! Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Ce fou va mourir aujourd'hui même je suis surexcité ma main tremble mais c'est la fin pour cet être qui me hante depuis deux semaines ! Les Horcruxes sont fin prêt à recev..."

Lucius Malfoy s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Il avait toujours l'air aussi surexcité comme une puce.

- Jedusor disparut le mardi 30 Novembre au milieu de la nuit. Avant d'avoir pu terminer son exploit. Des Horcruxes… Qui l'aurait cru ? Vous savez…"

Il se leva et mit sa main sur son cœur.

- Cette histoire m'a profondément marqué. Le pire c'est que ce garçon est bel et bien en vie. Il se nomme bien Harry Potter et il est bien… hum… disons… surpuissant !

Les adultes se regardèrent une fois de plus.

- Que veux-tu que ça nous fasse si un jeune sénile fraîchement sorti de Poudlard se prenne pour le maître du monde, Malfoy ? Ou alors d'un bébé ne sachant pas contrôler ses pouvoirs ?

C'était un homme brun âgé qui avait parlé.

- Tss… tss… tss… Dois-je te rappeler la politesse, Nott ?

Il eut un rictus et leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, Nott se tordit, une douleur affreuse le prenant et le laissant le souffle coupé, plié en deux sur le tapis. Le sourire sur le visage de Lucius ne dura pas. Un masque affreux vint s'y coller, mélange de colère et de mépris.

- Je veux que vous le détruisiez ! Hurla-t-il. Qu'ils deviennent fou ce chien d'Harry Potter! Mais hors de questions qu'il meurt.

Un des jeunes se plaça devant lui. Il était aussi blond que lui et avait des yeux de couleurs gris orageux. Il affronta le regard dur.

- Père, pourquoi vouloir ça ? Vous ne le connaissez pas et vous vous fier à un...

Il regarda le livre dans la main de Lucius.

- … à un bouquin! Et s'il n'était pas...

- Silence, Fils ! Baisse ton regard ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Tu me manques de respect, là ! En as-tu seulement conscience ?

Il ne broncha pas. Bien au contraire, il fixa son père, un air d'indifférence figé sur son visage.

- Oui Père, j'en ai conscience, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ! Comme la plupart ici présent sûrement… Pourquoi devons nous détruire une personne que nous ne connaissons p…

- Tant pis pour toi, Draco, je t'aurais prévenu… Tu me fais honte !

Et sans un mot de plus, il releva sa baguette et ce fut au tour de Draco de se retrouver par Terre. Mais le jeune enfant ne devait avoir que dix ans. Rien que la première décharge, il hurla d'une douleur inimaginable pour un enfant. Des larmes coulaient pendant qu'il suppliait son père d'arrêter. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de Lucius ainsi que le sort.

- Un Malfoy ne pleure pas ! Un Malfoy ne supplie pas !

Lucius s'avança vers son fils, faisant ainsi reculer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il se baissa tout près de l'oreille de Draco :

- Je suis désolé d'en passer par là ! Murmura-t-il, pas le moins désolé du tout. Tu ne veux pas obéir de gré ? Alors on va utiliser la force ! Mais ce sera toi le perdant Draco ! Tu vas souffrir, beaucoup souffrir ! Et dis-toi que la seule personne qui est la cause de tout ça, c'est ce maudit Potter. Tu vas le détester pour moi et plus tu le saliras, plus je serai fier de toi, mon fils. Je veux que tu le détruises intérieurement. Je veux que vous TOUS le détruisiez intérieurement. Rajouta-t-il en se relevant et en parlant a l'assemblée. Ne vous faîtes pas d'idée, j'ai déjà tout essayé pour ça mais rien à faire ! Sa foutue magie ne veut pas le laisser tomber ! Aucun sort ne l'atteint ! Ni Doloris, Imperium et autre. Alors j'ai changé de tactique. J'ai tué ses parents, fait enfermer son oncle… Je suis même allé jusqu'à le placer chez un oncle et une tante moldus de la pire espèce. Rien que de les voir ça m'a écœuré. J'en ai compris que le meilleur moyen, c'était de l'avoir psychologiquement en le mettant en émotion puis laisser sa magie agir en faisant exploser des choses par-ci par-là. Pour l'instant, ça a l'air de pas mal fonctionné. Potter s'est renfermé sur lui-même, dans une sorte de bulle de silence. Il croit être un monstre, il pense que c'est lui-même qui a tué sa propre famille. Je suis sûr qu'il sera vite à mes pieds. Mais hélas ce premier Septembre, il rentrera à Poudlard et j'ai bien peur que là-bas, il trouve ce dont-il a besoin pour… revivre. C'est ici que rentrent en jeu vos enfants. Ils continueront cette tâche. Ils continueront à le détruire…

Certains parents étaient soulagés. « Si ce n'est que ça, alors tant mieux » pensaient-ils. Mais d'autres ne voulaient pas qu'on utilise leur enfant comme ça. Lucius en pris conscience et décida de passer aux menaces :

- Je n'aurais aucune honte à vous tuer tous ici, si par mégarde Harry Potter n'est pas encore démoralisé ou bien fou à la fin de sa septième année… Je le prendrais mal, très mal même. N'oublier pas les bracelets que j'ai placés sur vous et sur vos enfants ! Je les utiliserais si nécessaire. Ceci dit, j'ai des cours très spéciaux de haine à donner à mon fils ! Vous devriez peut-être en faire de même… enfin… faîtes comme vous le sentez… Et maintenant… Dégager !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortit prestement.

Les dernières pensées de Lucius Malfoy furent :

- Quel dommage Draco Malfoy, tu me fais honte… Tu vas souffrir Harry Potter ! Peu m'importe qui tu es ! Peu importe comment… Et lorsque tu auras souffert, je viendrais te voler tes pouvoirs… Tous tes pouvoirs…

Et il partit d'un rire hystérique.

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Dans une étrange salle ovale remplie de tableau, un vieil homme regardait une lettre. Il regardait plus qu'il ne la lisait. Et pourtant chaque mot qu'il entraperçut lui faisait plisser un peu plus les yeux derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Albus Dumbledore se gratta la tête et posa la lettre à plat sur son bureau. Il regarda la pile de lettre qui se trouvait à sa gauche et murmura un sort du bout de sa baguette. Une lettre sortit du tas pour atterrir dans ses mains : c'était une lettre d'admission à son école de sorciers Poudlard. Cette lettre était désignée à Harry Potter. Il regarda la précédente lettre.

- Pourquoi Lucius s'opposerait à l'entrée d'Harry? Se demanda-t-il. Harry Potter… qu'as-tu de si spéciale qui attirerait l'attention d'un homme comme Lucius Malfoy ? Malfoy… il va falloir que je le surveille.

Il reprit la lettre.

- Il va falloir que je les surveille… En attendant tout sorcier quel qu'il soit à le droit de recevoir une éducation magique, même si… ou plutôt surtout si ses aptitudes sont « surpuissantes ». Ce que je ne crois pas un instant car il n'y a eu aucune activité de magie en surplus depuis la disparition de Tom Jedusor. Alors pourquoi et sans doute comment le jeune Harry Potter intéresserait-il cet homme ?

« Harry Potter », murmura-t-il après un instant de silence.

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Rencontre plutôt risqué…**

Harry Potter était assis sur la balançoire du parc, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude brillant n'exprimaient que la lassitude, du désespoir, la pointe d'un écœurement de soi-même… Les visions qu'il avait le mettaient dans tous ses états mais il n'y faisait plus attention. Sa tête le brûlait atrocement. Il voulait pouvoir effacer ses visions qui lui annonçaient le passé, le présent et le futur des gens qu'il croisait… enfin… plutôt leur mort… Harry n'avait que onze ans et n'était pas bien grand, pas du tout à vrai dire. Mais ça n'aggravait pas son cas, enfin… c'est ce qu'il espérait… Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et une mèche plus longue que les autres cachait son œil droit. Si quelqu'un se serait amusé à la soulever, il aurait pu y voir une drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui zébrait son front, et dont le bout atteignait son œil et se recourbait juste après les cils inférieur.

Il regarda les passants. Une vielle dame dont sa mort était prévu dans deux jours, écrasée par une voiture... Il aimerait courir vers elle, lui hurler qu'elle devait éviter de sortir de chez elle dans les jours qui suivent… Mais alors ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Elle lui cracherait à la figure comme les autres… Et mourrait ensuite… Il tourna son regard vers un enfant dont une vision le vit… Non… C'était faux… Il ne pouvait pas… Il secoua la tête négativement comme pour demander à ses visions de se la fermer, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu de parent qui l'aime… Un père qui le prendrait dans ses bras d'un air protecteur… Alors voir cet enfant violé par son père, non… Il ne pouvait le concevoir. Mais cette femme possédant un œil au beurre noir qui le regarder jouer, désolée, presque suppliante. Il aurait voulu les prendre dans ses bras… les réconforter…

Harry Potter… Cet enfant qui avait grandi trop vite et qui pourtant gardait à jamais l'âme d'un de six ans, innocence et pureté… Il vit alors une étrangeté. Un ange ? Il eut soudain l'envie de se rapprocher de cet être blanc immaculé. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais celui-ci restait inaccessible. Le regardant d'un air hautain, le menton relevé, le regard oppressant. Il était habillé d'un énorme manteau marron qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds ne laissant dépasser que ses baskets. Il portait des gants noirs dont seuls les doigts dépassés de ses longues manches. Une longue écharpe lui couvrait la bouche et il avait un bonnet mais on voyait des petits bouts de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. On ne voyait de son corps que ses yeux gris qui transperçaient le petit brun de part en part.

Celui-ci eut de suite la vision d'un enfant de son âge, tordu par la douleur, à terre… Et d'un homme qu'il comprit être son père avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Celui-ci, au dessus de lui éclatait d'un grand rire, un bout de bâton pointé sur l'enfant. Il ferma rapidement les yeux refoulant ses visions, ses larmes remplissant de nouveau ses yeux mais ne dépassant jamais ses paupières. Cela faisait bien longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus pleuré… Il s'en empêchait car il savait que ça ne lui servait à rien ! Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit l'enfant qui se rapprochait de lui sous le regard surpris des autres qui jouait dans ce parc. Premièrement car il était habillé de façon hivernale alors qu'on était en plein été… Deuxièmement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne qui s'était approché de cet enfant maudit… c'était formellement interdit dans tout Privet Drive, par Vernon Dursley. Ils n'avaient pas peur pour eux… Ils avaient surtout peur pour lui… Ils savaient tous la punition qu'il avait si le petit brun osait parler à un autre. C'est pour ça que lorsque le nouveau venu se planta devant lui, tout le monde s'enfuit… Une lueur de pitié dans le regard… mais ils n'avaient pas envie d'assister à l'arrivée de son oncle !

Harry leva le regard vers l'enfant mais le soleil le cacha légèrement. Il dut lever une main sur ses yeux et put remarquer que l'autre fronçait des sourcils. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment et enfin celui qu'Harry considéra immédiatement de petit ange parla :

- C'est donc toi ! Murmura-t-il.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Mais le blond s'y attendait. Il le regarda encore, plissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Je suis pour l'instant ton ami mais après, je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar…

Oh non ! Comme il se trompait, son pire cauchemar avait bien longtemps dépassé tous ses entendements !

- … Je vais te détruire comme tu as détruit mon père ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as rendu fou !

Pourtant alors que ses mots tendaient Harry, son visage et ses yeux ne laissaient paraître aucune rage… aucune colère… Une vision frappa le brun, il y voyait le blond assis à un bureau, habillé d'un pyjama, sa tête négligemment posait sur son coude. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre à carreau. L'autre main tenait un stylo et s'était stoppé sur un mot de son cahier… Le brun savait que c'était le même blond qui était en face de lui, mais celui de sa vision était bien plus âgé. Il devait avoir seize, dix-sept ans. Il était magnifique, encore plus beau. Un ange tombé du ciel… Un homme plus pur qu'une rose blanche. Un flash survint et son point de vue changea pour se rapprocher de la feuille ? Quel drôle de feuille ! On aurait dit un parchemin d'ancien temps ! Bref… Il y avait juste un mot : « Harry ». Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis venu ici ! C'est pour ça que je me suis caché. J'ai vu tes moldus détruire ta lettre ! Mais je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard car ici, tu ne me sers à rien dans ma vengeance!

Harry referma la bouche n'ayant pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

- N'essaie pas de le cacher, dit-il… doucement ? Je sais que tu es un sorcier !

Et sur ce, il lui tendit une enveloppe.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, tu peux la prendre !

Le petit brun la prit lentement en fronçant les sourcils. Un sorcier ? De quoi parlait-il !

- Moi aussi, j'en suis un ! Répondit-il à sa question muette.

Il sortit alors un autre drôle de bâton et murmura la seule incantation qu'il connaissait:

- « Wingardium Leviosa »

Il fit léviter une pierre jusqu'à eux. Harry la regarda venir jusqu'à lui et tendit doucement une main mais deux secondes après la pierre partit dans un souffle de vent en direction opposé.

- Alors, et toi ? Montre-moi si tu peux faire mieux ! Allez ! Sort ta baguette !

Harry regarda l'enveloppe. Il l'avait prise car il était curieux ! Car il avait envie de le revoir ! Car il voulait être comme lui… Car il lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas un monstre… Pour ces mêmes raisons, il obéit, regardant une grosse pierre derrière eux, la fit léviter à son tour pour qu'elle se déplace juste entre eux. Le blond écarquilla les yeux…

- Comment peux-tu… ?

Mais Harry tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté et soudain la pierre explosa en de multiple fragments qu'il gardait en l'air… Et en même temps qu'un cri rageur presque inhumain retendit derrière eux, les faisaient sursauter. Les pierres retombèrent brusquement alors qu'ils croisèrent le regard furieux de l'oncle Vernon ! Alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas lourd et pesant, Draco se penchant et murmura :

- Je veux absolument que tu sois à Poudlard… alors si tu es retenu je viendrais te chercher… Personnellement!

Harry qui avait baissé la tête immédiatement après l'arrivée de son oncle ne la releva pas mais la hocha. L'enfant passa derrière lui et partit. Avant pourtant, il s'arrêta et vit par dessus son épaule, le petit brun se faire tirer sans ménagement par les cheveux ! Il plissa les yeux. Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? C'était un sorcier, non ? Mais il ne fit rien laissant le grand lui asséner un grand coup de pied dans les côtes… La tête pleine de questions, Draco s'en alla… à contrecœur…

* * *

**Toucher le fond**

Harry ne protestait jamais, se laissant faire et priant qu'il cesse… mais les coups de ceintures pleuvaient. Pourtant ses plaies se refermaient juste après qu'elles s'ouvraient faisant redoubler de fureur son oncle. Harry ne criait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Il fermait juste les yeux et attendait que la douleur cesse... Parce qu'en vrai, elle n'était pas plus forte que celle qui ressentait dans ses visions. Exaspéré, le gros fini par arrêter au bout d'une vingtaine de coups. Le dos du petit brun était immaculé de sang qui ne provenait cependant de nulle part ! D'aucunes plaies ! Il attrapa l'enfant par le bras et le jeta avec toute la brusquerie qu'on pouvait connaître sur Terre dans son placard qu'il ferma à clefs.

- Chérie ! Hurla-t-il. Appelle les gars ! Ton neveu n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Harry pâlit…

« Non, non, non ! Gémit-il dans sa tête (car aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche) en s'accrochant à la poignée.

- Arrête ça ! Saleté ! Tu feras tous ce que je t'ordonne de faire ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Harry mordit sa lèvre. Il recula le plus qu'il put dans son tout petit placard. S'agrippant à ses genoux.

« Je viendrais te chercher »

Il sortit l'enveloppe qu'il avait réussi à cacher et se mit à la lire… Comment allait-il faire pour acheter tous ça ? Se demanda-t-il. Et puis où est-ce qu'il y en avait ! Il se voyait mal aller à la supérette quémander un… grimoire de métamorphose ? Mais le blond avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher ! Il voulut y croire lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir laissant entrer plusieurs hommes qu'on surnommerait de « gueulards ». Peu importe, même si il était tout à fait au courant du pourquoi de leur présence, ses larmes se bloquèrent au niveau de sa gorge, ne voulant pas sortir… il attendit…

Il entendit…

Le déclic de sa porte…

D'une porte menant aux enfers…

* * *

**Le Poudlard Express.**

La maison était silencieuse… il n'y avait pas un bruit… Harry tendait l'oreille mais personne. Tant mieux. Il pouvait ainsi respirer mieux. Depuis hier il avait été puni. Pas de sortie. Même pour aller aux toilettes ! On était le premier Septembre… dix heures précisément. Mais l'ange n'était pas venu le chercher ! Il avait pourtant promis ! Harry aurait peut-être pu pleurer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. S'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas l'aura moldu (oui, il avait compris ce que cela voulait dire) C'était une autre… inconnu et pourtant si familière. L'intrus marcha silencieusement vers l'escalier mais Harry posa sa main sur le loquet qui s'ouvrit doucement. Il se noya dans les lagons gris métallisés qui l'attiraient tant. Celui-ci ne s'attarda pas. Il prit la main du brun et partit en courant de la maison.

L'ange l'emmena dans un grand bus bleu, où installé à l'intérieur le petit brun se colla le plus possible à lui. Il ne protesta pas. Enfin ils descendirent ensemble et reprirent leur course effrénée. Il courait comme ça depuis une bonne dizaine de minute avant que le petit blond s'arrête dans une ruelle noire et étroite. Il entra dans une espèce d'auberge tout aussi lugubre et ne fit pas attention au cri :

- Bonté divine ! Mr Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il poussa Harry dans une… cheminée ? Puis attrapant quelque chose dans un pot, il enveloppa Harry d'un bras se plaquant contre lui et murmura à son oreille:

- Fermes les yeux et bouche-toi le nez.

Il obéit sans se poser de question. Il l'entendit dire :

- Gare King Cross voie numéro Neuf trois quart !

Enfin il eut un haut le cœur mais il put s'accrocher à son sauveur ? Son ange en tout cas !

- C'est bon !

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut stupéfait. Ils n'étaient plus au même endroit mais dans une gare où un train stationné. Gigantesque, rouge, fumant et blindé de monde même si le départ n'était prévu que plus tard ! Le blond le fit retourner sur lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Enfin il remarqua qu'il pouvait voir la totalité de son visage, fin et blanc… Très beau… pensa Harry. Avant de rougir comme une cerise. Draco fronça un sourcil ce qui ne fit que le faire rougir un peu plus !

- Dépêche-toi de monter, le wagon 214, il y a toutes tes affaires. Cependant je n'ai pas pu t'acheter ta baguette.

« Pourquoi ? » Était la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

Le blond plissa les yeux comme si cette question était inscrite sur son visage. Soudain, il le gifla !

- N'oublie pas que tu es là pour ma vengeance ! Pas pour une partie de plaisir ! Est-ce que c'est clair. Je te l'ai dit ! J'étais ton ami ! Maintenant fais gaffe à ton cul, Potter ! Que tu sois muet, sourd ou aveugle, handicapé ou autre ne changera rien fasse à ma colère ! Potter, tu as sept années à vivre ici ! Et se sera sept années de pure haine où tu en baveras énormément !

Harry releva la tête la joue rouge et la hocha. Car bien qu'il sache que ça pouvait être le cas ou que se sera le cas, ces mots avaient résonné creux… Son ange s'en voulait mais le cachait et était sûr qu'Harry ne le verrait pas hors il avait faux ! Le brun se détourna et partit en direction du train. La main sur l'encadrement de la porte, il jeta un dernier regard à son ange mais il avait disparu. Un soupire de désespoir lui échappa. Tout était dans le wagon comme il l'avait dit.

Et sa nouvelle vie commença…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Le verbe « aimer »**

Harry était assis à une table de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Son livre était ouvert devant lui mais il était plongé dans ses pensées, alors il l'avait à peine lu…

Oui ces années n'avaient pas été faciles…

Harry Potter avait dix-sept depuis deux mois. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait appris l'existence de son coffre à la Banque Gringgots. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait trouvé un appartement et n'était plus retourné chez son oncle. Un poids de moins dans son corps l'avait libéré. Mais bon, passer les vacances seul dans son appartement ou dans un placard cela revenait au même. Pourtant il avait plus de liberté, il pouvait sortir quand il le voulait. Mais il ne le voulait pas souvent, il n'aimait pas la foule, les gens, les rues. Et n'allait aux magasins qu'aux derniers moments. Il se sentait atrocement seul…

Poudlard avait était une maison pour lui mais là aussi, il était seul… Certaines personnes essayèrent de lui parler mais comme lui ne parlait jamais, ils se décourageaient. Les seuls qui faisaient encore attention à lui étaient les Serpentards qui faisaient tout pour l'humilier, qui l'insultaient et le ramenaient toujours plus bas que terre. Avec pour chef Draco Malfoy…

Draco…

Son sauveur, son ange blanc immaculé… Celui-ci était le pire d'entre tous et pourtant, chaque insulte, chaque regard haineux cachait quelque chose que le blond pensait qu'il ne voyait pas… Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il le savait depuis le premier jour, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le premier regard… Il était tombé amoureux de cet homme, de sa froideur, de sa pâleur et surtout de ses yeux… Sa beauté sans égal. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, ses visions changeaient. Elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais de tourner!

La Bibliothécaire annonça la fermeture dans moins de dix minutes. Il sortit de ses pensées et se leva. Il parcourut les rangées retrouvant la place du bouquin et le remit dans l'interstice. En se retournant, il sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec une brunette qu'il connaissait bien comme étant la fille la plus intelligente de sa maison, c'est-à-dire les Griffondors. Hermione… Hermione quelque chose. Elle l'aborda gentiment et en rougissant.

- Euh… T-tu es Harry Potter, non?

Harry hochant la tête. Que lui voulait-elle?

- Eh bien… J-Je me demandais si… si tu voulais bien m'apprendre… tu sais… la magie sans baguette !

C'était vrai qu'Harry n'utilisait jamais de baguette, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais acheté ! Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il ne pourrait pas l'enseigner, il ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait ! C'est pourquoi il hocha négativement la tête...

- M-mais je te jure que je serais une bonne élève ! C'est promis !

Harry secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais tu peux me parler à moi !

Le brun baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans « non » ! Quelques minutes passèrent où Hermione espérait encore qu'il accepte mais il n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider à devenir comme lui. Solitaire car trop puissant. Madame Pince passa à ce moment et leur demanda de sortir. Harry se précipita dehors mais Hermione le suivit, décidée à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il marcha silencieusement alors que celle-ci lui faisait un discours sur les bénéfices de la magie sans baguette.

Soudain, on le tira par le bras d'une telle force qu'il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Hermione se stoppa net puis se retourna vers eux. Harry leva la tête vers l'homme mais n'eut le temps de voir qui était-ce car celui-ci le jeta à terre. Il était assez petit et maigre, c'est pour ça qu'il était facile de s'en prendre à lui… Il tomba sur le cul mais ne dit rien.

- Tire-toi ! S'exclama alors la voix de sa Némésis à l'adresse de la brune.

Celle-ci trembla… Il était extrêmement interdit depuis cette année de parler seul avec le brun mais ça, Harry était le seul à ne pas être au courant… Hermione haussa les épaules mais ne chercha pas plus et se retourna puis s'en alla… Le blond jeta à Harry un regard indifférent mais qui pourtant voulait tout dire.

- Lève-toi !

C'était le même ordre qu'à Hermione… et en même temps il était totalement différent. Plus doux et de sa bouche… plus beau. Il se releva sans faire d'histoire. Sans un mot, il reprit sa marche mais à peine eut-il posé un pied devant l'autre que Draco le rattrapa par le bras en serrant plus fort. Il le retourna d'un coup sec pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry noya son regard émeraude dans les aciers du blond. Son cœur s'emballa et il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il le cacha en regardant la main du blond qui lui faisait atrocement mal au bras. Super ! Demain, il aurait un bleu !

- Est-ce que je te fais mal ? demanda doucement Draco.

Harry hocha la tête sans la relever et Draco le lâcha mais se fut pour le prendre fortement par la mâchoire. Il fit relever sa tête. Examinant ses yeux comme si il recherchait la moindre poussière.

- Où sont passés tes larmes… murmura-t-il.

Harry n'avait toujours pas pleuré depuis bien longtemps, autant qu'il ne parlait plus. Il ne savait même plus comment faire… Pour Draco, il arrivait facilement à comprendre sans qu'il ait besoin de mots. Il aimait bien le mutisme de son brun… Oui ! De SON brun ! Le blond n'en pouvait plus de cette tristesse persistante qui était comme gravé dans la roche sur son visage pourtant si beau… Il prit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que leurs visages s'étaient machinalement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Bien qu'il soit plus grand que le brun, son corps avait suivi et s'était courbé automatiquement.

Harry aussi, perdu dans une de ses visions, écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que le blond et le brun qui s'aimaient tendrement dans un lit vert Serpentard n'étaient autres que lui-même et sa Némésis… Mais une autre lui faisait voir la mort du blond pas plus d'une semaine après. Il ne pouvait… Il n'avait le droit de… de lui faire ça, il ne devait pas!

Il l'aimait trop pour ça…

Draco s'avança encore mais Harry posa ses mains sur son torse. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'aimer. Se sentant repousser par celui qu'il aimait, le blond eut atrocement mal au cœur comme jamais auparavant, et il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il savait faire dans ses cas-là, c'était renvoyer la balle ! Il gifla le brun qui encaissa sans broncher. Le blond tourna les talons et partit comme il était venu… sans un mot. Harry savait maintenant mais… comment le faire comprendre au blond ?

Il pouvait toujours lui parlait mais se serais comme se trahir, surtout si celui-ci n'avait pas réellement de vrais sentiments. Le brun repassa la vision dans sa tête. Un bracelet… C'était ça qui allait le tuer. Il devait le lui ôter !

Déterminé, Harry se redirigea vers la Bibliothèque, son corps s'effaça sous le mur de la réserve qu'il pénétra vivement à la recherche d'une quelconque aide dans les bouquins… Il rechercha activement durant toute la nuit, visitant chaque livre qu'il trouvait, même les plus dangereux d'autre eux ou ceux protégé par des sorts de professeurs, mais il ne trouva rien. Aucun bracelet tueur ou autre chose dans ce ton-là…

Six heures du matin sonna et il laissa tomber. Enfin, pour l'instant… Totalement épuisé, il décida de faire l'école buissonnière et de ne pas retourner en cours pour le reste de la matinée. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte et la franchit sans rencontrer un quelconque désagrément. Harry ne partageait aucun dortoir et le Choixpeau Magique avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui assigner à une maison. Il se trouvait à Griffondor mais peu importe ! Devant lui se dressait maintenant la forêt interdite. Sa véritable maison !

Il y dormait et y mangeait ce qu'il trouvait dans les arbres. Harry était végétarien. C'est sur après avoir côtoyé des animaux pendant sept ans de sa vie, il ne pouvait que l'être ! Voir ces mêmes animaux finirent dans son estomac alors qu'il vivait avec eux, les touchait, parfois leur parlait mentalement, lui était impossible et surtout très écœurant.

Il se faufila à travers les arbres et en gagna un, énorme, sur lequel il grimpa sur ses branches. L'arbre était haut mais il ne sembla pas du tout s'en soucier, il avait plus l'impression d'être dans son élément. Harry mit plusieurs minutes à arriver au sommet et lorsqu'il y fut, il s'installa, assis sur une branche et regarda le soleil se lever.

La fatigue le gagna mais il continua à regarder le soleil tel un hibou qui attend qu'il se lève pour aller se coucher. Harry avait déjà tremblé sous sa vision. Son futur. Le soleil deviendrait rouge par la fatigue et explosera en cramant tout sur son passage. Heureusement l'aire des hommes sera d'ici là révolue et éteinte depuis bien des années. Le brun sera et restera le seul être vivant sur Terre à avoir vu le soleil mourir… Ses visions concernaient tout ce qu'il voyait à un vase posé sur une table et qui finira brisé un jour à un oiseau qui est né un peu plus tôt.

En dessous de lui, une louve hurla. Elle l'avait attendu toute la nuit et s'était inquiétée à son égard. Il sauta de l'arbre et arriva pas plus de cinq secondes à terre, usant de la magie pour alourdir le vent en dessous de lui et le rattraper dans sa chute. Il s'accroupit devant elle et la caressa en lui souriant. Son amie lui tendit une grappe de raisins qu'elle tenait dans sa gueule. Il la prit et la remercia d'un baiser sur son crâne.

Tout en gobant un à un les boules de raisins, il suivit la louve à son repère. La noiraude ayant accouchée de cinq petits ne vivait jamais deux nuits de suite au même endroit. Elle l'emmena dans une petite grotte où il fut accueillit joyeusement par la petite troupe de loup extrêmement mignon ! Leur pelage était noir comme leur mère mais le ventre était d'un blanc nacré. Ils voulurent grimper sur Harry en s'agrippant à sa cape noire, la déchirant de leurs griffes acérées.

Harry en attrapa un et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui lécha avidement le visage jusqu'à ce que le brun le repose à terre. Il caressa les quatre autres puis les dégagea de sa robe. Le brun s'assit à terre, le dos contre le mur et les bébés l'entourèrent, se faufilant entre ses jambes pour trouver une bonne place. Harry regarda en dehors de la caverne où le soleil avait fini de se lever. Il devait être sept heures à peu prés. Ensuite se fut le flou total car il s'endormit lourdement...

**Et si tu dormais… ?**

Draco n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Il s'était tourné et s'était retourné sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait encore et encore à ses mains chaudes et douces posées sur son torse, encore son regard suppliant qui lui demandait de ne pas approcher plus, de le laisser tranquille. Mais son esprit à lui transgressait ses limites que Potter lui avait dictées… Il n'avait jamais été réellement gentil avec son brun, il était clair que celui-ci ne veuille être à lui ! Même s'il était, sans le savoir, un véritable appel au viol.

D'ailleurs Draco avait souvent entendu les autres parler de ça. A ce moment là, il prenait son regard le plus dangereux et les menaçait de milles morts différentes, s'il le touchait ainsi. Beaucoup avait des soupçons sur le vrai Draco… Qu'en était-il ? Que croire ? Personne n'en parlait clairement bien sûr ! Il faut dire que Draco pouvait se montrer très persuasif, parfois ! Celui-ci parcourait en ce moment la salle de Potion des yeux à la recherche de l'élu de son cœur, mais personne !

- Il semblerait que notre cher Mr Potter n'ait voulu prendre la peine, une fois de plus, de nous faire part de sa présence, grinça le prof de Potion, ledit Severus Rogue.

Le pauvre n'avait pas son bouc émissaire, il ne devait pas se sentir bien. Draco soupira… Lui non plus n'avait pas Harry sous sa main. Il avait décidé qu'il retenterait sa chance et n'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir dans son lit... de son plein gré pour sûr ! Les cours finirent rapidement et se fut l'heure du déjeuner qui se passa sans entrave jusqu'au moment où il se leva et sortit dans le parc prendre l'air. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, un faible mais doux soleil d'automne resplendissait suivit quand même de ses nuages gardes qui arpentaient les cieux, juste devant lui, comme pour l'embêter.

Draco vit alors de loin une forme noire, couché au sol sous un arbre qui semblait être un homme endormi. Son cœur accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Il reconnu son blason, celui-ci d'un Phoenix. Une seule personne dans ce château portait ce blason là : Harry Potter. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi le brun avait choisi ce blason vu qu'il était à Griffondor ! De toute façon, personne ne le comprenait tout court.

Draco arriva juste devant lui et eut la plus belle vision qu'il pouvait y avoir sur Terre. Harry prenait son sac comme un coussin, son visage était un peu relevé et sa mèche qui avait grandi avec lui, partait en arrière, laissant ainsi voir sa cicatrice… Celle-ci avait changé. Elle possédait deux nouvelles branches en forme de v à l'envers de chaque côté sur le haut. Ainsi on aurait pu voir un drôle de Dragon. Soudain Harry eut un frisson dû au rafraîchissement des nuages gardes qui avait réussi à faire rentrer le soleil et ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit aussi beau ?

- Alors Potter… On préfère dormir que de participer au cours ?

Harry hocha ce qui fit frémir de colère le blond. Il se pencha vers le brun et, agenouillé, il pressa ses doigts fins sur son cou dans l'intention de l'étrangler…

- Fais attention à toi Potter ! Je ne peux peut-être pas te toucher magiquement… mais il existe d'autres moyens de faire mal !

Malgré le souffle qui lui manquait, Harry resta de marbre… Ses yeux fixaient le visage d'ange du blond. Pourtant, à ce moment là, il n'avait rien d'un ange ! Il s'apprêtait sans scrupule à tuer une personne… Enfin c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître à toute personne passant dans le coin. Pour lui-même et Harry, c'était toute autre chose !

Soudain, il sentit ses doigts le picotaient légèrement puis plus rien… de l'eau, de la fumée, du vide… Même son sac n'était plus là… Harry ne laissait derrière lui que la trace de son emplacement dans l'herbe.

Draco se releva et scruta l'immense lac. Pourquoi ici particulièrement ? Il n'aurait su le dire précisément. Juste une intuition. Le temps se rafraîchissait un peu plus et le vent se levait lorsqu'il décida enfin de retourner en cours. En route, il se posait toujours des questions sur le pourquoi de son geste… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Peut-être pour le faire réagir… Oui c'est ça ! Il avait eu une soudaine envie qu'il se lève et qui lui fracasse la gueule. Le blond aurait voulu que son homme se défende mais celui-ci continuait de fuir. Encore et encore…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

_**Eris:**_ Et bien moi je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise par ta review, j'en suis pourtant très heureuse! Merci de me dire que c'est bien écrit, plus j'écris et plus j'essaie de faire des efforts; je change aussi le style et le thème de mes fics pour pouvoir avoir et toucher différentes lecteurs et lectrices.

Après, le fait d'avoir peu de review ne me dérange pas. Au début si, je me disais, en fin de compte ce n'est pas une histoire si intéressante que ça et les gens n'aiment pas, puis après je regarde toujours mes stats plus que mes reviews alors pour moi tant qu'ils sont aussi hauts ça me va :) Toute fois, les pensées des gens me plaisent alors franchement si je pouvais en avoir plus je dirais pas non, mais je n'en demande pas, je pense juste que si c'était bien, ils écriraient... ou pas ^^' Je sais pas.

Pour ton bac je te souhaite bonne chance, moi aussi j'en suis en plein dedans c'est pourquoi, j'espère tu m'excuseras du retard!

_**Adénoide:** _Oui, Harry a vécu seul durant tout ce temps, il n'avait personne sur qui compter et ne cherchait pas non plus la compagnie. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un ermite mais il n'était pas trop social En faite, c'est plus à cause de ses visions, il en voit (et pas des très jolies) à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de quelqu'un alors il évite le monde...

_**LaPoutre:**_Si on m'avait dit que mon meilleur ami viendrait lire mes histoires je me serais pendu Merci petit homme *^*

_**A tous les trois, merci pour vos reviews**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**A la recherche de ce qui te tue.**

Les jours se remettaient à filer plus vite qu'Harry ne le voulait. Il effeuillait un à un tous les livres de la Bibliothèque mais ne trouvait pas se qu'il recherchait réellement… A vrai dire il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il cherchait mais faisait tout pour le retrouver.

Un soir de plus, après avoir lu le dernier livre de la Bibliothèque, il sortit plus qu'énervé de celle-ci ! Il n'aimait pas s'énerver, il avait horreur de ça. Car il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa magie dans des moments pareils. Par malchance, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour se détendre, on le poussa brutalement dans une salle de classe. Il tomba à la renverse pile poil au milieu du groupe qui venait de l'enlever. Il devait être cinq ou six plus un qui ferma avec un bruit sourd la porte. Harry se leva, pas le moins du monde apeuré ou déstabilisé.

- Alors Potter, fit celui qui avait refermé la porte en s'adossant à celle-ci et en croisant les bras. Tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'avoir peur ! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu es là.

Harry regarda son visage. Septième année, brun, sourire mesquin. Ces visions ne l'aidaient malheureusement pas ! Il ne pouvait pas les contrôler ! En ce moment, il ne le vit qu'en train de manger ou de martyriser une première année. Il fit le tour du cercle et enfin tomba sur une vision où ils pensaient tous qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir le toucher. Pas très charmant mais pas vraiment vrai !

Enfin bref, il fut assez content de leur venue car au moins il n'aurait pas à se battre contre sa magie pour qu'elle reste en place. Il l'était tellement qu'un micro sourire totalement innocent s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Ce fut les autres qui furent déstabilisés à sa place !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire bêtement, Potter ? s'exclama un. En plus d'être mué, tu es sourd ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Au moins, ils avaient leur preuve !

- Tu te fous de notre gueule ? S'emporta un autre.

Le brun hocha positivement la tête avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Plusieurs grognèrent.

-Attrapons-le ! s'écrièrent-ils.

Harry redevint sérieux et les regarda approcher rapidement. En trois pas ils furent sur lui et en moins d'une seconde, ils étaient tous de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une douleur incommensurable les prit tous, démarrant de leur ventre puis se faufilant dans leurs membres. Plus Harry plissait les yeux et plus la douleur augmentée. C'était comme un Doloris mais bien plus puissant… Et malheureusement, ses kidnappeurs en firent de magnifiques cobayes…

Mais Harry n'avait pas une once de méchanceté dans son cœur. Il les relâcha rapidement et les regarda presque en pleurant. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-on pas vivre tranquillement ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne… Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche…

Harry se détourna d'eux et secoua négativement la tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte et passa à travers tel un fantôme égaré… De l'autre côté, il tomba nez à nez avec une personne surprenante : Albus Dumbledore…

- Mr Potter !

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Je voulais vous parler justement ! Cela fait longtemps que j'en avais envie mais je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le temps de le faire ! Est-ce que cela vous ennuierait-il de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Bien, bien…

Le très vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche lui sourit et les mena à son ledit bureau. Devant la goule, il murmura son mot de passe puis le fit entrer.

Il montra le fauteuil avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants.

- Installe-toi, jeune homme.

Harry lui obéit docilement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ici. Autrefois, c'était à cause de son mutisme, puis parce qu'il n'usait pas de baguette magique, ou encore pour s'être fait choper parfois en dehors de son dortoir. Le directeur s'installa lui-même derrière son bureau et le regarda longuement avant d'ouvrir la conversation.

- Ces derniers temps, tu sembles de plus en plus absent aux cours du matin… Tu as du mal à dormir ou te réveiller ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu sais, ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour toi et moi si tu me parlais.

Le brun se leva et fit mine de partir alors que Dumbledore soupira et l'arrêta.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne t'obligerais pas bien sûr… Excuse mon indélicatesse mais… je t'ai suivi ces derniers jours et j'ai pu constater que tu passais le trois quart de ta nuit dans la bibliothèque. Tu es à la recherche de quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, tu pourrais… écrire le nom de ta recherche sur ça !

Il fit apparaître un bout de papier et un crayon dans ses mains et Harry le regarda en réfléchissant. Pouvait-il demander de l'aide à l'homme qui l'avait surveillé pendant longtemps sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Ceux qui, pour Harry était improbable ! Comment avait-il fait ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait espionné pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ! Et plus on n'est proche… plus on trouve la solution… La solution… mais oui ! Dans sa main le crayon explosa alors que la feuille prit feu. Dumbledore sursauta et son regard se fit surpris.

- Cela signifie-t-il un refus de ta part ?

Harry hocha la tête et soudain des lettres de feu apparurent à sa droite. Le message disait :

« Cessez de me suivre ou vous provoquerez la mort… »

Et aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, elles disparurent. C'est plus qu'étonné que Dumbledore le regarda se lever et sortir de la pièce. « Devait-il l'écouter ou non ? » Etait la question qu'il se posait. Harry courut plus vite que jamais. Il traversa un à un les murs, ressemblant de plus en plus à un fantôme vivant dans ces larges espaces qu'est Poudlard…

Le brun arriva devant un tableau qui représentait une jeune sirène mythologique. Ces magnifiques ailes d'aigle pendaient le long de son corps et sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine dénudée. La femme mi-oiseau, mi-humaine, ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes et toisa le brun.

- Mot de passe ?

Il la regarda longuement d'un air triste. Elle releva la tête et lui dit.

- Raison de votre visite ?

Elle attendit encore quelques instants puis plissa les yeux, vola jusqu'à un rocher comme pour le voir de plus près.

- Dois-je vous annoncer à Mr Malfoy ?

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse… puis hocha négativement la tête. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il fut arrêté.

- Attendez, Mr Potter…

Le brun se retourna vers le tableau.

- C'est bien ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Mr Malfoy m'a dit de vous laisser passer si jamais vous vouliez entrer. Alors… voulez-vous entrer ?

Oui ou non ? Serait-il assez chanceux pour ne pas se faire prendre par Draco ou attendrait-il le matin suivant ? Mais la curiosité l'emporta et il hocha de nouveau la tête. Le tableau glissa silencieusement pour le laisser entrer.

- Faites attention, Mr Malfoy est vraiment bougon au réveil ! Surtout s'il est minuit !

L'homme hocha encore puis lui sourit et présenta un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. La femme sourit à son tour puis referma sa porte, retournant à son poste de garde. Harry fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard. Il y avait là un vaste bureau où certains parchemins traînaient encore dessus ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre. Tout le reste était parfaitement rangé. La cheminée fumait encore, les bûches venaient juste de s'éteindre.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien ici alors il regarda les escaliers et se dirigea vers eux. Il grimpa lentement tel une ombre qui se glisse dans les cauchemars les plus sordides… Mais la chaleur qui régnait dans le dortoir du préfet en chef de Serpentard enlevait toute sa froideur à l'image. Harry avait même l'impression qu'il faisait bien trop chaud ! Mais son cœur battait de plus en plus qu'il montait les escaliers.

Enfin il arriva en haut. Un grand lit y régnait… un lit à baldaquin… où les rideaux n'avaient été fermés. Il s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à sa hauteur et l'admira. Son blond était là, son drap juste sur sa taille, Il s'était endormi la main retournée sur le visage, l'autre sur son torse recouvert d'un t-shirt blanc.

Après avoir réalisé qu'il avait très peu de temps, le brun leva sa main et fit signe de faire de même à la main emprisonnée. Le mieux que de chercher dans des bouquins un bracelet qui n'existe pas, était de prendre directement à la source. Plus on est proche, plus on trouve la solution !

Le brun plissa les yeux et fit tourner le bracelet autour du poignet de blond. Mais soudain d'étranges visions le prirent et il eut du mal à les trier. Il finit par se laisser engloutir par une d'elles. Et il revint des années plus tôt, remontant le temps petit à petit. Il s'arrêta sur le visage d'un homme blond, beaucoup plus vieux que Draco, et su qu'il était son père. Il apprit ainsi que c'était lui qui avait créé le sort. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir comment, Draco bougea légèrement.

Et soudain se réveilla en sursaut…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Voilà, un petit chapitre je sais mais qui laisse en suspent non?**_

_**Vos réactions?**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

_**Elo: Je profite, je profite lol. je pense que c'est la review de Eris qui t'a fait réagir mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme j'ai dit, je ne suis pas du genre a arrêter brusquement une fic, même si les reviews ne sont pas là, je vois bien que l'on me suit. Et même s'il n'y qu'une seule personne qui me review, je continuerais à poster juste pour elle! La flemme, oui c'est souvent la cause des non postage de review mdr... C'est dommage parce que franchement, ça prends quoi? 1 minute de votre temps, et même 10 secondes, juste pour écrire: "Salut, j'adore, la suite stp" En tout cas, à moi ça me suffirait! Une review comme ça me fait toujours pensé ah: "j'ai adoré, mais je n'ai pas le temps de posté plus long xD" Hihi, bon j'arrête xD pas grave pour l'orthographe, je suppose qu'Harry va arrangé (peut-être) les choses. :3 Je t'en dis pas plus!**_

_**Eris: Meriern Hanine (j'ai mis 15 ans pour l'écrire xD), Merci! Moi c'est Ayna Kyrangel :) Chacun son nom compliqué xD. J'adore le "fainéantise-chronique-des-doigts-de-la-mort-qui-tue" Pour moi tant qu'il y a des lecteurs comme toi, c'est bon ^^ Je n'en demande jamais plus. Alors je vais te vouer un culte voilà *^* :danseautourdetoi: Merci, merci, merci... Lucius est devenu fou jusqu'au point de se balader en tutu en plein carefour a la Gay Pride en compagnie de son nounours préféré: Voldy! Oula... Je déconne un peu moi xD Non, c'est faux xD. Il y a très peu de chance que Harry reste ainsi mais sait-on jamais P-e que je vais le faire régresser xD Ou pas! Mouahhaha, je te laisse dans le doute xD. Moi aussi tout pareil, je leur aurais botter le derche a coup de poireau mais bon, Harry est trop gentil :) c'est le plus tout beau à moi! :J'aibienditquej'allaisrégresser: :D Magnificence! C'est le mot qui convient le mieux! Ah j'écoute de la musique en même temps et ma sic préféré viens de commencer donc en faîte elle tout à fait d'accord avec moi! :Okjesors:! Draco n'est ni démon, ni ange... C'est un Soumis *^* Non, je dec' xD Moi je suis en S et je suis a une semaine du bac, Miam, je sens bien là venir un mal de tête rien que d'en parler :) Mdr, tu me fais bader, t'as toujours rien fait... En faîte... Moi non plus je vais péter un câble! A toi aussi bonne chance! (Tin, ce paté que je viens de te faire )**_

_**A toutes les deux, merci pour vos reviews!**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Draco se releva en position assise et regarda autour de lui…

Personne…

* * *

**Rire contre toute attente**

Harry était présent, cette fois, au cours de potion de ce matin, malgré les grosses poches sous ses yeux. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à les garder ouverts et Severus Rogue ne put s'empêcher de le sermonner toutes les deux secondes. Bien que sermonner est un bien faible mot !

- Mr Potter ! Hurla-t-il alors que le brun s'était encore endormi sur sa table au lieu de préparer sa potion.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un coup fracassant du crâne, le menton de son professeur. Celui-ci poussa un cri alors qu'Harry ne broncha pas. Un gros bleu apparut sur l'endroit endolori et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire sans bruit car ainsi, il avait l'air encore plus moche que d'habitude !

Ce fut comme une secousse, puis une autre et encore, qui prit tout son corps. Les autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un seul sentiment autre que l'indifférence sur son visage. Même le professeur de potion n'en revint pas, bien qu'il s'agissait de lui qu'il se moquait ! Mais bien vite il se reprit et lui dit :

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Mr Potter ? Peut-être qu'une retenue vous ferait-elle passer l'envie de rire ? Mais que dis-je ! Toutes les retenues que je vous ai données, vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'y venir !

Harry haussa les épaules. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de rire et de sourire ? Il n'en savait rien mais c'est ainsi qu'il était depuis la veille ! Son regard tourna machinalement vers Draco qui le regardait avec encore cette douceur amoureuse mal cachée dans les yeux alors que son visage restait neutre. Le brun se reprit rapidement avant de rougir atrocement et se rendit compte que Rogue avait continué dans son commentaire.

- … non seulement vous dormez en classe mais vous n'ouvrirez pas le bec pour vous justifiez ! De plus en une heure de cours, vous voilà encore avec un chaudron vide ! Vous êtes une honte de la na…

Et Harry s'effondra ! Ce manque de sommeil perpétuel le prit en plein fouet et malheureusement son corps ne supporta pas une seconde de plus ! Severus le regarda totalement surpris alors que Draco dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas se déplacer. Il se mordit aussi la lèvre et ses mains blanchirent tant il forçait. Cependant le reste de la classe, à part les Serpentards, se précipita sur le corps endormi du brun.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, s'exclama Hermione.

- Je vais le faire, aide-moi Hermione s'il te plait !

C'était un rouquin du nom de Ron Weasley qui avait parlé. Il fit léviter son corps et la brunette intello lui ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, le professeur resta longtemps sans bouger avant de se retourner vers ses élèves.

- Qu'attendez-vous, au boulot ! Hurla-t-il.

* * *

**Cacher ou se cacher…**

Le brun se réveilla dans le lit de l'infirmerie avec au dessus de lui six paires d'œil. Celle du directeur, celles d'Hermione et de Ron.

- Alors, alors… bien dormi ? Fit le vieil homme.

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda autour de lui en se relevant. Il n'était jamais venu ici et se prit à aimer cet endroit. C'était calme… blanc et paisible… La fatigue n'avait pas disparu malgré tout ça, il ne devait ne pas avoir dormi plus d'une vingtaine de minutes.

- A trop traîner dans les couloirs la nuit, tu as acquis des troubles du sommeil à ce que l'on peut voir…

Cette fois-ci le brun tourna la tête vers le vieux et le toisa en haussant un sourcil.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, c'est notre brave infirmière qui me l'a dit !

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel d'un air d'incroyable désintéressement. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il fut arrêté par ladite infirmière qui revenait de son bureau.

- Sûrement pas, jeune homme ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous recoucher immédiatement ou vous aurez affaire à moi ! Vous êtes en considérable manque de sommeil et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser retourner en cours.

Elle le poussa sur le lit, l'obligeant à le regagner.

- Je dis ça surtout pour les courageuses personnes qui devront vous ramener ici !

Elle se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

- C'est bien gentil à vous mais maintenant il a besoin de repos alors oust !

Ron et Hermione hochèrent avant de déguerpir, lançant tout de même un dernier regard sur Harry. Ce jeune homme les intriguait tous !

- C'est pareil pour vous, Albus !

- Oui, oui je m'en vais mais… laissez-moi une minute tout d'abord avec lui s'il vous plait, Pompom.

L'infirmière haussa les épaules, vérifia qu'il était bien installé puis partit à son tour. Le directeur laissa du temps couler avant de lui parler.

- Harry, tu es parti précipitamment hier et je n'ai pu te demander en quoi tu voulais entendre par « provoquerez la mort ». Maintenant que tu as trouvé un autre moyen pour te faire comprendre peut-être m'expliquerais-tu ?

Il hocha négativement la tête. Albus soupira et retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu ? Qu'essayes-tu de cacher… Et en quoi intéresses-tu tant de monde ? Certes, certes tu es puissant et ton pouvoir est très étrange. Comme s'il était déjà adulte lorsque tu es né et qu'il n'a fait que progresser depuis…

Il fit une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il pouvait dire pour faire changer d'avis Harry. Mais avec lui, il avait déjà tout essayé et il ne lui restait que très peu de sujet de conversation qui l'amènerait à lui avouer tous ses maux… Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose mais il se sentait tellement impuissant face au jeune homme. Alors il soupira et murmura :

- Mais franchement… Moi je ne vois qu'un enfant qui a mal grandi… épuisé, attristé et en manque d'amour. Il y a tant d'amour dans ce monde, alors pourquoi en ferais-tu l'exception ?

Enfin, il eut ce qu'il voulait. Harry fut frappé par ses mots et le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Puis il regarda ses mains. Lui… en manque d'amour ? Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'amour pour lui dans ce monde ? Ces pensées virèrent vers Draco et ses regards qu'il lui lançait depuis le début de cette année.

En manque d'amour…

Et soudain, il sourit… Oui c'était un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite et qui se sentait impuissant face à lui. Son ange, son sauveur… Dumbledore pensa qu'il avait peut-être réussi à enfin toucher sa partie sensible. Il continua :

- Harry, tu n'es pas seul, tu sais… Chaque année je m'évertue à te le dire et à essayer de te connaître, de te comprendre… Si tu veux être aidé, il faut que tu m'aides !

Malheureusement, Harry se referma comme une huitre à ses dires. C'était là toute la complication du problème ! Il ne voulait pas être aidé ! Il ne pouvait être aidé ! Et personne ne pouvait le faire ! Il fallait qu'il sauve Draco, puis il s'en irait… Partir là où personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher, et vivre loin des gens, loin des visions horribles, des meurtres, des crimes, des violes, des accidents, des pleures… Mais avant… Il devait absolument retirer ce fichu bracelet du poignet de son seul et unique aimé !

- Harry ? Tu ne comptes pas me parler… ?

Hochement négatif. Le professeur n'avait pas choisi les bons mots. Où plutôt en avait-il trop dit ! Dumbledore soupira encore et le regarda profondément.

- Très bien, très bien… Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. Je suis là, j'espère que tu le sais…

En guise de réponse, le brun se recoucha et lui tourna le dos. Le vieux remit ses lunettes en place en soupirant une troisième fois, puis se leva et partit. Harry s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

**Protéger coûte que coûte**

Il fut réveillé bien plus tard par un froissement de vêtements. Devant lui de toute sa hauteur se découpait Draco Malfoy dans le noir de la pièce. Le blond eut un sourire narquois.

- Chacun son tour n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Le brun se releva doucement et scruta la vitre dehors il faisait nuit. Puis son regard revint vers le blond qui avait effacé de son visage toute trace de sentiments. Son visage neutre dévisageait le brun de haut en bas. Harry put voir que son regard s'était attardé quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Il le savait… Il savait que ses lèvres lui tentaient !

- Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans ma chambre la nuit dernière ? Et ne le nies pas, Jessy me l'a dit…

Jessy devait être la sirène sur la porte d'entrée. Le brun fit le tour de la salle pour voir qu'ils étaient seuls. S'il voulait lui retirer le bracelet, c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Mais Draco, en ayant marre d'attendre, le prit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder, se penchant par la même occasion au dessus de lui.

- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi… as-tu… pénétré dans ma chambre !

Le brun resta bloqué face à ce visage qu'il eut du mal à décrypter. Il y avait pas mal de colère, mais aussi de la douceur et beaucoup de tristesse. En l'espace d'un instant le brun oublia totalement ses intentions quant au bracelet et leva la main sur son visage… passant le pouce sur ses joues comme pour effacer des larmes inexistantes mais qui auraient pu couler si Draco Malfoy n'était celui qu'il était ! Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris de son geste puis la tristesse l'emporta.

- Et puis merde ! Jura-t-il.

Et il colla ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Celui-ci descendit sa main jusqu'à sa robe qu'il tira un peu plus contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe. Le blond ne chercha pas à comprendre plus. Il prit cela comme un accès autorisé et se colla contre lui, s'asseyant sur le lit et pressant sa nuque de sa main. Le baiser se fit plus intense lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent, désireuses de se trouvaient enfin, langoureuses de se découvrir et de s'aimer.

Harry ne voulait plus penser, il essaya pendant ce laps de temps où Draco le serrait à en étouffer son cœur de ne plus entendre ses visions… et sa raison. Mais malheureusement il devint rapidement victime de son propre corps qui se tendit et repoussa brusquement Draco. Il se recoucha et se cacha le visage contre son oreiller, sa main sur ses lèvres comme s'il s'empêchait de vomir.

Le blond le regarda longuement et pour une fois, ne se découragea pas de ce refus net. Il s'avança un peu plus sur le lit et se pencha à nouveau sur le brun. Il releva sa tête et fut totalement surpris. Le brun respirait brutalement, cherchant son souffle alors que ses yeux passaient de vert à violet dans une danse kaléidoscopique… C'est comme si Harry n'était plus là. Pourtant, il tremblait dans ses bras et ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans qu'aucun son ne provienne.

- Harry, murmura le blond avec douceur. Eh…

Soudain la main du brun se referma sur son poignet et le blond se crispa d'une douleur caressante, presque câline. Comme le feulement d'une louve qui hésite à t'aimer ou te haïr. Le brun resserra encore et Draco finit par le secouer légèrement pour qu'il le lâche mais rien n'y fit.

Harry commença lentement à se calmer mais la pression ne diminua pas. Le blond le vit papillonner des yeux alors qu'il redevenait totalement vert. Harry le regarda longuement et se redressa brusquement, lui sautant pratiquement dessus. Il l'entoura de ses bras avec force, calant sa tête dans sa nuque. Le blond fut totalement surpris de ce revirement.

- Harry… Est-ce que… ça va ?

Le brun finit lentement par retirer ses doigts du poignet de blond mais ce ne fut pas que ça qu'il enleva. Draco écarquilla les yeux en remarquant l'absence du bracelet serré sur lui et remarqua qu'il était maintenant dans la main du brun.

- C'est… c'est impossible !

Il voulut le reprendre mais celui-ci disparut en un million d'étincelles et de petites poussières. Draco releva la tête vers celle du brun et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un doux sourire illumina son visage pâle. Il replaça une de ses mèches mouillées de cheveux bruns contre son oreille.

- Comment peux-tu t'endormir dans une situation pareille ! Tu me devras plusieurs explications, monsieur l'innocent !

Il le posa sur son lit et replaça le drap sur lui. Il resta un moment à le regarder dormir paisiblement et à réfléchir. Il cherchait encore et encore comment avait-il su pour le bracelet ? Et surtout… comment il avait pu le détruire ! C'était… impensable ! Incroyable ! Il se demanda aussi si son père avait senti ou non le bracelet détruit. Si jamais il venait à l'apprendre, il serait furieux…

Il s'amusa encore à retracer lentement sa cicatrice et caresser son visage. Il avait tant essayé ! Des millions de fois ! Il avait essayé de le haïr… de le détester ! Combien de temps avait-il passé devant son miroir à se regarder pour savoir ce qu'il clochait en lui ! Mais rien ne clochait en lui… Pas plus que chez Harry. Et c'est pourquoi il l'aimait tant… Et là il se demanda si Harry se refusait à lui à cause du bracelet ? Mais maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus…

Serait-ce possible ?

* * *

**Tout premier mot…**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il était seul dans son lit. Quoi que fut ce qu'il l'avait éveillé de la sorte, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Son cœur ralentit lentement alors que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qu'il était certain de ne pas trouver ici.

La journée passa vite, il n'eut même pas le courage d'aller en cours. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le brun qu'il comptait aller voir ce soir encore. Il attendait désespérément que les heures veuillent bien défiler. Il bouillait tellement d'impatience et d'excitation que vers le quatre heures de l'après-midi, il finit par ne plus pouvoir résister et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'infirmerie. Malheureusement Harry n'était plus là. Mme Pomfresh fut très étonnée de voir son air atterré lorsqu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle, puis lui dit avec un sourire :

- Il est parti il y a seulement quelques minutes, vous devriez pouvoir le rattraper.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissée sortir ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, il est parti quand j'avais le dos tourné ! Il faudrait le ramener d'ailleurs ! Hier il n'avait qu'un peu de fatigue et ce matin il semblait… Eh !

Trop tard, Draco était parti en courant. Il regarda avec rapidité les différents couloirs sans savoir par où passer. Puis il se rappela qu'Harry adorait être dehors alors il décida de sortir de l'enceinte du château. De loin il vit la forme du jeune homme pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux avant de courir à nouveau vers lui.

Il eut un frisson quand il dut entrer dans la forêt mais ne se désista pas. Devant lui, Harry marchait d'un pas gauche, boitant méchamment et se tenant le ventre. De la sueur coulait de son front et il respirait bruyamment. Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour et il s'avança vers lui. Sans qu'il puisse le toucher, Harry se retourna brusquement.

De la surprise passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les baisse et rougisse. Draco sourit lentement. Il s'avança encore mais à sa grande surprise, Harry recula rapidement.

- Harry ?

Le brun ne le regardait même pas. Et lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui, il le poussa de sa main libre.

- Harry, tu es mal, il faut que je te ramène à l'infirmerie !

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que hier faisait déjà parti du passé ? Harry semblait y croire car il recula de nouveau, mettant son bras valide devant lui comme s'il voulait se protéger. Se protéger du blond, le fuir, l'obliger à partir… Draco crut d'abord que le brun avait peur de lui alors il écarta les bras comme pour l'inciter à lui faire confiance.

- N'aie pas peur je ne te veux aucun mal, je te jure ! Au contraire, je souhaite te soigner.

Mais le brun ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur qu'il éprouvait, augmentée par la marche qu'il avait faîte, le fit vibrer et tomber à terre. Il se retint au sol avant de se relever doucement. Draco prit l'opportunité pour se rapprocher et le prendre par le bras. Mais encore le brun le repoussa de toutes ses maigres forces au risque de se retrouver à terre. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait rien ainsi il ajouta de la magie à son geste, et l'homme recula de quelques mètres.

- Mais Harry tu…

Draco fronça les sourcils soudainement et reprit son masque. Puisque Harry ne voulait pas l'écouter ainsi, il allait devoir si prendre autrement !

- Tu es faible à cause de moi ! Je ne sais comment tu as su pour le bracelet mais le détruire ne devait pas être une chose facile. Alors maintenant cesses de faire l'enfant et suis-moi !

Harry détourna le regard.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'assomme !

Le brun le regarda avec inquiétude et Draco remarqua soudainement que ses yeux viraient violets. Comme hier ! Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

- Harry ?

Ce nom si souvent répété fracassait son pauvre cerveau, mais le brun était loin, très loin… La vision qui le traversa n'avait rien de joli. Bien pire, elle lui mit les larmes aux yeux, le désempara et il s'effondra encore. Draco se rapprocha à nouveau quand soudain une bête se plaça, d'un puissant bond, entre les deux hommes.

La queue basse, les babines retroussées, le blond se retrouva devant une grande louve noire menaçante. Elle avait passé pratiquement toutes ses nuits auprès du jeune et le considérait comme son propre enfant. Il était donc hors de questions que cet homme lui fasse du mal. Draco s'énerva à nouveau.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas faire, il mourra ! Cria-t-il.

Et, bravant le regard rouge de l'animal, il la contourna et s'agenouilla devant lui. La louve cessa de grogner quand il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, telle une poupée qu'il avait peur de briser. Il s'enquit de retourner vers le château. Il fut très surpris de voir que la louve les suivait à quelques pas de distance. Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'infirmerie, elle s'assit près de la porte, fixant de ses yeux profonds le corps d'Harry. Draco posa celui-ci dans le lit et Mme Pomfresh accourut, le poussant brutalement.

Il l'entendit marmonner des paroles comprises que par elle alors qu'elle s'afférait autour du faible corps qui recommençait à respirer normalement. Après quelques minutes, Harry rouvrit les yeux. La louve s'approcha et monta sur le lit. Elle lui lécha généreusement le visage alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Il lui caressa doucement la tête puis, après un dernier coup de museau affectif contre sa joue, elle partit en trottant rapidement. Elle s'arrêta juste avant près de Draco, l'examina longuement, reniflant son odeur, puis lui offrit à son tour un coup de museau contre sa main. Le blond haussa un sourcil mais la louve était déjà loin.

Alors que Mme Pomfresh repartait à son bureau, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Harry fut celui qui brisa le silence, sans un mot pourtant. Il tourna juste la tête, la frottant contre l'oreiller. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, ce fût que Draco s'en aille. Mais celui-ci, très têtu, s'approcha lentement puis s'assit sur le lit. Il prit son visage entre ses longs doigts fins, comme ceux des morts, et le tourna vers lui. Son regard se fixa encore au sien, comme s'il avait peur qu'un jour il ne disparaisse…

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait merci. La première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien de toute sa vie. Parce que c'était lui…

- Merci…

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres le firent chavirer une fois de plus, tout autant que son regard. Mais cette fois-ci, une chose n'allait pas Harry ne répondit pas au baiser. Il resta stoïque et pour cela il dut se déchirer les paumes avec ses ongles. Le blond releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard. Le brun regrettait-il ?

- S'il te plait… chuchota-t-il. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux…

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Harry ouvrit la bouche ! Et doucement, chuchotant d'une voix cassée par le temps et l'inutilisation, il lui répondit :

- Je… te… déteste…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

**Pourquoi tu mens ?**

Draco courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, prenant des chemins au hasard, espérant à un moment arriver à la sortie. Draco s'était fait des films. Il avait pensé… il avait espéré que la première chose qu'il entendrait sortir de la bouche de son brun serait soit son nom, soit un « Je t'aime ». Tous ses rêves ne tournaient qu'autour de cela. Quel ne fut son choc lorsque ce fut tout le contraire.

Alors comme ça, il le détestait ? Draco avait mal. Son cœur battait les records de vitesse. Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'appuya contre le mur. Ses jambes avait du mal à le porter tant elles étaient en feu. Alors il s'effondra et glissa le long du mur. Le blond n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus… Ses regards, ses baisers… Il lui avait retiré son bracelet pour au final lui dire qu'il le détestait.

Etait-ce vrai ? Pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ? Pourquoi… ? Draco eut la brusque surprise de voir ses larmes glissaient sur ses yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois… Depuis longtemps… tellement longtemps… Ses larmes aussi avaient disparut mais maintenant elles revenaient… Et soudain Draco se releva, d'un coup comme ça… Il ferma les yeux et essuya rageusement ses larmes, car il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une grande faiblesse que de pleurer ainsi !

- Il ne me déteste pas, il ne me déteste pas, il ne me déteste pas…

Le blond répéta sa phrase comme une longue litanie, comme s'il cherchait à oublier sa réplique, comme si cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Et cela l'aida. Il fit demi-tour et se remit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur, il repéra immédiatement Harry. Celui s'était relevé et avait la tête baissée. De grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage ! Il tripotait ses mains et pleurait comme s'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Draco fut d'abord choqué. Harry pleurait… C'était incroyable ! D'abord il parlait et maintenant, il pleurait… Etait-ce une coïncidence le fait qu'ils aient pleuré en même temps ? Peut-être, peut-être pas… Draco finit par sourire doucement. Il s'avança vers lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre. Le brun sursauta brusquement en voyant l'homme devant lui et quand il remarqua que c'était Draco il se retourna soudainement, enfonçant sa tête contre son oreiller. Le blond sourit un peu plus en s'avançant.

- J'y ai presque cru tu sais ?

- V… va-t… -t-en…

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à parler, même seul il n'avait jamais réessayé.

- Non, murmura Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- J-je t… te h…ais…

- Je sais…

Draco commença à caresser son dos avec ses doigts fins. Il fit de longs vas et viens qui, sans même le savoir, fit un bien fou à Harry. Celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trembler et montrer qu'il était très réceptif à ses mains. Pas qu'à ses mains d'ailleurs…

- Tu te souviens quand je suis venu te chercher pour ta première année ? On avait… onze ans si je me souviens bien…

Draco eut un sourire sans joie.

- J'avais huit ans quand j'ai reçu mon premier Doloris… par mon propre père… J'étais persuadé qu'il était devenu ainsi à cause de toi. Et pourtant… peu importe combien de temps je suis passé devant mon miroir à répéter… Je n'ai jamais réussi à te détester… Je suis tombé amoureux de ton regard, de ton visage… de ton caractère seul, lointain, ailleurs… comme moi.

Le brun se releva légèrement et retourna juste son visage pour croiser leurs regards.

- Alors… quoique tu fasses, même si tu me détestes un plus chaque jour, moi je ne peux que t'aimer…

- On… n-ne p-peux… pas… être ensemble.

Sa voix commençait à se stabiliser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… ton père…

Draco plissa les yeux…

- Ecoute, mon père, c'est mon affaire d'accord ! Je fais encore ce qu'il me plait et s'il faut pour cela que je dénonce mon père pour abus de pouvoir je le ferais. Cela fait trop longtemps que je supporte ce mégalomane en puissance. Grâce à toi, il ne m'empêchera plus de faire ça.

Soudain il se pencha et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry rougit brusquement et se mordit les lèvres. Draco ne se releva que de quelques centimètres et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Et puis tu es plus que très réceptif à ce que je peux voir.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tout doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Harry prit rapidement goût à ses petits baisers et finit par se retourner et l'embrasser à son tour. Le cœur du blond ne fit qu'un tour. Il sut dès à présent que le jeune homme avait menti.

- Dis-le ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux baisers. Dis-le !

Le brun se recula doucement et le regarda profondément.

- Dis-le je t'en prie.

- Je…

- Eh !

Le blond se releva brusquement et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée où se trouver Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier s'avança, légèrement énervé.

- C'est toi qui l'as retrouvé Malfoy ! Merci de nous prévenir ! Pfff…

Soudain il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux.

- Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama Draco. Et quoique ce fût été, je ne pense pas avoir de quelconque compte à te rendre !

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais Harry le rattrapa par la robe. Le blond se tourna vers lui et le toisa. Il soupira avec bruit et s'assit de nouveau sur le lit. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec surprise.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-il malade ?

Le brun n'accorda même pas un seul regard aux deux autres. Il glissa sa main dans celle de l'autre et caressa ses doigts. Ses mains… Il avait une très forte attirance pour elles. Comme si elles pouvaient le protéger de tout et de tous… Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que lui pour sauver le blond…

* * *

**Rougir avant de s'évanouir…**

Harry et Draco se tenaient, main dans la main, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Une fois de plus, lorsqu'ils la pénétrèrent, le blond ne se sentit pas très bien. Il continua tout de même sans montrer une seule fois son embarra au jeune brun. Malheureusement celui-ci l'avait déjà senti. Harry leva légèrement sa main et une boule de lumière s'illumina pour les éclairer, eux et les alentours. Draco n'en fut pas moins inquiet. Ne seraient-ils pas mieux visibles pour toutes les créatures qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'eux, ainsi ?

- Harry, je me demandais si… euh… Où va-t-on d'abord ?

- Chez moi… J'espère qu'elle va venir parce que… Je ne sais pas si elle appréciera que je t'aie emmené…

- C'est pour ça que je me demandais si tu voulais…

- Attends… Elle est là.

Draco le regarda pendant un instant, plus il parlait plus celui-ci appréciait chaque seconde. Il avait vraiment une voix douce et sensuelle à la fois. On aurait dit qu'il murmurait chaque syllabe au creux de son oreille, cela l'excitait grandement mais il n'en montra rien. Maintenant qu'il parlait, Draco voulait lui faire dire tous les mots de la terre pour voir comment de sa bouche cela ressortait. Et en premier, il voulait ces mots qu'il n'avait réussi à lui arracher. Il les voulait et il les aurait, c'était sûr et certain.

Devant eux la louve apparut, dans sa gueule une pomme y était. Elle frotta son museau contre la robe du brun et celui-ci se baissa pour prendre le fruit dans sa main. Il se releva ensuite et le tendit vers Draco.

- Non… Non merci j'ai… déjà mangé.

- Comme tu veux…

Ils se remirent ensuite à marcher, la louve les guidant. Draco ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, il se sentait un peu étranger face à tant d'inconnu. Il regardait souvent Harry qui mangeait tranquillement, le regard dans le vide. C'est alors qu'il le trouva beau, extrêmement beau quand il mangeait. Un peu de jus coulait sur son menton, La libido du blond prit un coup de plus. Le brun se sentant fixé tourna le regard vers lui et murmura un « quoi » surpris.

- Je me disais que je ne t'avais jamais vu manger.

Le brun rougit brutalement. Il finit sa pomme avant de s'arrêter et d'enterrer le trognon dans la terre. Draco ne releva pas. Plus il le suivait plus le jeune homme le surprenait. Cependant quand il se releva, il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher du brun et de passer un pouce sur le coin de sa bouche, là où le liquide était encore présent. Cela n'arrangea pas le visage du brun qui prit une couleur tomate. Quand le blond décida d'aller plus loin en léchant avidement de sa langue le menton du brun, ce dernier le repoussa gentiment. Pas vexé, Draco enlaça sa taille des ses bras protecteurs.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises, où on va tout les deux.

- Je te l'ai dit, nous allons chez m…

- Non. Où va notre relation… Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi… qu'est-ce que je peux attendre de toi…

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce petit câlin avec son tant attendu bien aimé.

- J'aurais tant voulu que tout soit plus simple…

- Eh… Imagine juste qu'il n'y a que toi et moi… Personne d'autre. Et dis-moi ce que tu aimerais de moi.

- Et toi ?

- J'aimerais t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes…

Le brun se tendit d'un seul coup, son cœur fit une grande embardé. Il sentit les larmes lui monter. C'était à la fois étrange et réconfortant. Quelque chose en lui lui disait que c'était normal qu'il réagisse de la sorte, comme s'il était normal que Draco lui demande ça, et qu'il était normal qu'il lui réponde positivement. Ce n'était pas lui, non… C'était quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais qui était loin… très loin maintenant… Draco s'était poussé légèrement et avait relevé la tête du brun.

- Eh…

Le brun redescendit sur Terre, dans les bras de Draco et murmura :

- Désolé…

Sans le savoir depuis la requête de Draco cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Est-ce que… tu me trouves étrange ?

Draco rit légèrement. Ce rire… Harry l'adorait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'emprisonner, le faire sien à jamais…

- Oui, Harry ! Tu es l'homme le plus étrange que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Mais il faut que tu m'expliques d'abord ce que tu entends par étrange. Car l'étrangeté d'une personne ne l'a rend pas laide… C'en est parfois tout le contraire… comme toi…

- Parfois… chuchota Harry. Quand je suis prêt de toi, je ressens des choses… Des choses que j'ai à la fois vécues, mais que je n'ai pas faîtes… C'est comme si c'était quelqu'un avant moi… Je… J'ai…

Le brun était au bord des larmes, il murmura après quelques bégaiements :

- Crois-tu à la réincarnation ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai jamais pensé, je dois dire. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu… autrement… Et j'étais amoureux d'une personne… et cette personne c'était toi. C'est pourquoi… c'est pourquoi…

Draco sourit. Il se pencha vers Harry et à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, il chuchota :

- Dis-le…

- C'est pourquoi…

- Dis-le Harry…

- Je t'aime.

Le jeune blond eut un sourire éclatant avant de dévorer ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Harry sentit quelque chose se combler en lui, comme si se confesser venait de le délivrer d'un étau bien trop serré. Il osa même glisser ses mains autour du cou de Draco. Malheureusement le bonheur ne dura pas.

Alors que le blond se frayait un chemin dans sa bouche, le brun ouvrit de grands yeux. Il arrêta tout mouvement. Et Draco ouvrit ses yeux à son tour. Il s'écarta rapidement et regarda longuement ses yeux. Violet pourpre, ils formaient deux kaléidoscopes qui tournaient dans un même et unique sens. Le corps du brun se tendit et puis les larmes qu'il avait réussi à contenir débordèrent sur ses joues.

Draco sursauta. Sur sa droite, la louve, qui s'était couchée durant leur arrêt, jappa bruyamment. Il sentit brusquement le corps du brun se faire plus lourd, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était évanoui. La louve jappa encore et encore puis se leva. Elle vint vers eux et prit le pantalon de Draco dans sa gueule. Elle tira comme si elle voulait qu'il la suive.

Plaçant Harry sur son épaule, Draco finit par la suivre jusqu'à une grotte. Des louveteaux les attendaient. Impatients, ils sautèrent sur Harry et Draco. Le blond se mordit la lèvre… Devait-il vraiment dormir ici et attendre le réveil d'Harry ou devait-il le ramener à l'infirmerie ? La louve jappa encore et le blond se tourna vers lui.

Elle se coucha sur un tas de mousse qui semblait être confortable, et du regard incita le blond à faire de même. Alors Draco s'assit dessus et coucha Harry contre lui. Il sortit sa baguette et invoqua une grande couverture qui les emmitoufla dans une chaleur apaisante…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Desolee pour le retard **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

* * *

**Se réveiller près de toi**

Quand Harry se réveilla, le lendemain, il fut d'abord très surpris de voir qu'il était sur un corps chaud et entouré d'un drap. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le doux visage de son aimé qu'il ne trouva jamais plus beau que maintenant ! Il leva une main et caressa sa joue.

Celle-ci bougea car un sourire la plissa. Draco ouvrit un œil fatigué avant de remettre sa tête droite. Il était plus que soulagé de le voir debout, il avait peur que l'évanouissement de la veille soit plus grave que ça !

- Bonjour… murmura-t-il.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? J'en suis désolé…

- Non… Je n'ai que très peu dormi. Je suis tout cassé, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour dormir ainsi !

- Oh… Je suis déso…

Draco rit et se redressa.

- Ne t'excuse pas… Ce soir je t'obligerais juste à dormir avec moi. Dans mon lit !

- Euh… Très bien…

Draco sourit puis se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Quand… quand tes yeux deviennent violets, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Violet ? Mes yeux sont verts.

- Oui, là maintenant ! Mais hier, ils étaient violets ! Juste avant que tu ne t'effondres.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de se rappeler. Soudain une tristesse incommensurable transforma son visage. Draco en fut extrêmement touché.

- Raconte-moi…

- Je… J'ai le pouvoir de voir dans l'avenir comme dans le passé.

- Tu… quoi ?

- Je vois des bribes du temps dans de courtes visions. Ces temps-ci, mes visions se sont accrues et sont devenues de plus en plus douloureuses. Elles me montrent toutes sortes de choses sans aucun rapport, des gens que je ne connais pas… des objets, des lieux… Il y a un enfant aussi. Il revient souvent… Je crois que… c'est moi. Mais cependant tout ce qu'il fait, je ne l'ai jamais fait… Et c'est toujours différent.

- C'est impossible…

- Et pourtant, il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, il a mes yeux, mon visage, mes cheveux…

- C'est peut-être ton fils !

- Oui… oui peut-être. Murmura-t-il, pas très convaincu.

- Et qu'as-tu vu hier ?

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que nous ne pouvions être ensemble.

- Hum…

- Si jamais nous le faisons, tu mourras.

- Si… nous faisons quoi ?

Harry rougit énormément.

- Si nous nous aimons. Je veux dire… comme tu le fais d'habitude… avec… enfin.

Draco sourit tout en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il faut que je t'apprenne tout de ce point de vue là aussi.

- Je…

Le pauvre brun n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux tant la honte et la gêne se lisaient sur son visage. Le blond dégagea son bras et remonta sa tête en le tenant par le menton.

- Ecoute, Harry. Mon père n'est qu'un mégalomane extrêmement nul et sans cervelle. Je ne le laisserais rien tenter. S'il y a bien une chose que je retiens de lui, c'est la puissance qu'il m'a offerte et surtout une extrême résistance à la douleur. Et puis si tu vois dans l'avenir, tu me protégeras…

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche.

- Comment ?

Harry se releva soudainement et s'étira.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Il faut que l'on se prépare, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai une horloge interne, je me réveille toujours à sept heures précises…

- Oh ! Il faut que j'aille me préparer. Où te laves-tu ?

- Il y a une cascade non loin, je prends un bain là-bas.

- Tu n'as jamais froid ?

- Au début oui, mais maintenant, cela ne me fait plus rien.

- Allons dans mon dortoir, je suis beaucoup trop frileux.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il l'aurait suivit au bout du monde, tout pour rester le plus possible avec lui. A ce moment la louve entra et posa une grappe de raisin dans la main du brun avant de lui lécher affectueuse l'autre en signe de bonjour. Harry gratta sa tête en souriant.

- Depuis quand la connais-tu ?

- Oh… Depuis ma première année. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard… elle ne m'a jamais montré une quelconque réticence ! C'est comme si notre entente mutuelle avait déjà était écrite…

* * *

**Voir**

- Entre…

Harry pénétra la chambre avec une grande curiosité. Il était déjà venu ici mais n'avait pas prit le temps de tout regarder. Maintenant, et en pleine luminosité, il put détailler chaque décoration et cela lui plut énormément. Draco sourit devant tant de naïveté et d'inconscience. Il lui retira son manteau avant de le placer sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Prenons notre temps de toute manière nous avons déjà raté le début des cours.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Que fait-on alors !

- En premier lieu, on va prendre une douche. Impossible que je reste quelques secondes de plus dans ses habits puants ! Ensuite on déjeunera, moi je ne sais pour toi mais quelques raisins ne suffisent à me rassasier. Pour terminer et avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir certain problème lié à… mon père.

- C'est tout un programme, fit le brun, gêné.

Draco sourit.

- Viens…

- Tu… tu veux que nous prenions notre bain… ensemble ?

- Si cela ne te gêne pas seulement.

- C'est que… cela me gêne.

Le blond fut très déçu mais il sourit pour ne pas le montrer à Harry.

- Alors attends-moi là, je reviens vite.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, les mains et tout le corps tremblants. Lui aussi avait très envie de partager cette douche avec Draco, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Pour deux choses distinctes, d'abord pour protéger Draco, ensuite pour se protéger lui. Il ne supporterait pas une seule seconde que Draco le repousse après qu'il lui ait montré cette facette de sa personnalité.

Il aurait beaucoup trop mal… La vie n'avait jamais été un cadeau pour lui et la seule chose qu'il lui faisait tenir était cet amour que Draco gardait au fond de lui et les visions qui lui montraient que quoiqu'il fasse ils finiraient ensembles… dans la vie… comme dans la mort…

Draco… c'était tout ce qui lui restait, il fallait à tout prix qu'il le conserve pour lui, comme un trésor inestimable, il voulait se montrer plus qu'égoïste… se sentir malade de ne pas l'avoir, il voulait… il le voulait lui. Et ni son père, ni ses amis ne le laisseraient plus jamais le quitter. Car Draco Malfoy était à lui. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à se battre contre lui-même…

Soudain ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit aussi, ce fut le noir avant qu'une image apparaisse. Il voyait une chambre. Non. Il voyait cette chambre ! Puis un vase, un vase qui tombe et qui se brise dans une déferlante de bruits et d'éclats. Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda partout. Il trouva alors ledit vase et le rejoint.

Doucement il le caressa et fronça les sourcils. Il rajouta un peu de magie sur le bout de ses doigts et soudain celle-ci lui brûla. Reculant brusquement la main, il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Et de suite après le vase fut recouvert de flammes bleues. Petit à petit, la magie qui entourait le vase s'effaça car elle fut engloutie par celle d'Harry.

Jamais celui-ci n'aurait cru que son père aurait jusqu'à été espionner son propre fils. Au moment même où les flammes s'effacèrent, Draco sortit de la salle de bain… en serviette. Harry se retourna et ses yeux se bloquèrent sur le torse imberbe et bien fait du blond. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient avec lenteur sur sa peau rougie par la chaleur et s'effaçaient au niveau de ses hanches couvertes.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu plus bel homme, jamais il n'en verra d'autre. Contre sa volonté, il se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. Il s'avança tout de même vers lui et Draco le laissa faire lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son torse. Il se pencha tout contre lui, bouche contre oreille et chuchota :

- Alors Harry, on a un petit faible.

La chaleur de son souffle accentua la prise sur le cerveau du brun. Il bougea l'autre main, avec une lenteur que Draco qualifia d'insupportable, et la posa sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux humides. Il se rapprocha tel que ses vêtements finirent mouillés et sa joue se réchauffa dans son cou.

- Puis-je… espérer que tu sois à moi… Complètement… et pour toujours… Ou n'est-ce qu'un rêve. Car si c'est cela, tue-moi tout de suite.

Draco l'entoura de ses bras et serra si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Pourtant au lieu de le déranger, Harry sourit.

- Je suis à toi, fit Draco sur le même ton. J'ai toujours été à toi et je serais toujours à toi…

Pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait cessé de compter, Harry se complut dans le bonheur…

* * *

**Il explique**

- Harry.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne peux me sauver de la mort ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

- Il faudrait que je t'explique beaucoup de chose pour cela.

- Vas-y, nous avons tout notre temps.

- Eh bien. Comme tu le sais, il m'arrive souvent de voir l'avenir ou le passé, parfois quand je le veux, souvent quand je ne le veux pas. Par exemple, j'ai une vision tout à l'heure quand tu étais sous la douche… Une vision qui se passait ici même, j'ai vu ce vase se briser.

Il montra ledit vase qui prônait sur le bureau.

- Si ma vision se réalise, et elle le fait toujours, ce vase se brisera en tombant du bureau demain exactement.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et dit :

- Oui, mais, si je décide de poser le vase parterre, là.

Il enchaîna en effectuant son geste. Il s'étonna de trouver le vase chaud, presque brûlant mais ne dit rien.

- Parce que tu m'as prévenu, le vase restera intact !

- Demain, oui. Mais alors après demain, le vase sera brisé et s'il est à nouveau sauvé, le vase sera brisé le lendemain… encore et encore et cela jusqu'à ce que le vase… en quelque sorte, meure ! C'est son destin. Il est écrit qu'il doit mourir et quand la mort veut prendre quelque chose elle usera de tous les moyens possibles pour prendre ce qui lui ait dû.

Draco hésita puis reposa le vase à sa place, vint se rassoir et murmura :

- Alors si nous décidons d'être ensemble, je mourrais ?

- Non… C'est seulement si nous décidons de… de…

- De coucher ensemble, sourit Draco.

- Oui

- Alors dit moi… Pourquoi est-ce que la mort m'empêche de coucher avec mon petit ami !

Harry rougit avant de reprendre un visage sérieux.

- C'est le prix que je dois payer…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait pour que tu sois puni de la sorte.

Harry releva la tête vers son nouveau petit ami, les yeux embués.

- Ce n'est pas moi… c'est l'autre…

- Quoi ?

- Ne crois pas que je suis fou, je t'en prie…

- Non, non, Harry t'inquiètes ! Mais je n'ai pas compris. Qui est l'autre ?

- Celui-ci que j'étais avant, celui dont je suis la réincarnation… C'est lui qui a fait tout ça, j'en suis sûr.

- Harry, sourit Draco pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Tu es…

- Je ne suis pas en train de divaguer, je t'assure qu'il a existé. Je le vois quelque fois dans mes rêves. Et puis il y a ce petit garçon, je suis sûr que c'est moi… Mais dans une autre vie… J'ai quelque fois peur de m'endormir et de ne jamais me réveiller mais je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette sensation. J'ai comme l'impression que cela s'est déjà passée. C'est comme une boucle temporelle que l'on m'oblige à revoir pour…

- Pour ?

- Me faire du mal… C'est une malédiction. Ma malédiction…

- Harry… Peut-être que ce ne sont que des coïncidences et que tu te montes la tête pour rien. Je sais que tu n'es pas fou mais crois-moi. Si ta vie avait été programmée pour être si pourrie que ça alors il ne m'aurait pas fait…

Le brun hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Peut-être que Draco était là aussi pour lui faire du mal. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme sa dernière bouée et lui faire totalement confiance. Il se tuerait pour lui, il se damnerait pour lui… Il lui donnerait tout… S'il le pouvait il lui donnerait sa virginité. Harry s'avança sur le canapé et posa sa main sur le genou du blond. Celui-ci tourna sa tête et encra ses yeux dans les siens. Il se tourna et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolé pour toutes ses années où j'ai fait semblant d'être le bon fils à papa alors que je savais parfaitement que mon cœur ne battait que pour toi.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé et a ébloui tout le monde. Mais tu ne pouvais pas tromper mes yeux. Je le savais. Depuis le premier jour… C'est pourquoi j'ai subi tes violences sans même en être affecté. Je me suis dit qu'au moins plus tu me haïssais, moins je n'avais d'occasion de te tuer… Mais maintenant j'ai tout fait échouer à cause de mon égoïsme…

Draco sourit et se pencha. Il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'Harry répondait au baiser avec hâte. Puis il se recula et front contre front murmura :

- Je préfère mourir heureux que de vivre en sachant que je ne t'ai apporté que des malheurs et de la souffrance. Maintenant ta malédiction est la mienne et je te promets que nous la vaincrons ensemble. Le désires-tu ?

- Oui…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Excusez moi du retard, je suis partie en vacance! Mais je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et un beau lemon pour vous faire plaisir *^*!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

* * *

**Il s'absente**

On frappait lourdement à la porte. Harry fut le premier des deux à se lever. Il regarda autour de lui, la tête légèrement embrumée et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Puis la mémoire lui revint, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard qu'il dormait dans un de ses lits.

Ils étaient en fin de compte extrêmement confortable. Surtout quand on presse un corps chaud dans ses bras. Le brun figea son regard sur Draco dont les coups faisaient des plis entre ses arcades sourcilières. Quand cela recommença, il ouvrit brusquement la bouche et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

- Blaise, tu touches encore une fois à cette porte je te promets que tu n'auras jamais de descendance !

Harry frissonna à sa voix dure et menaçante. Il détestait cette voix là, et s'il devait vivre avec cet homme, il lui apprendrait à la lui faire oublier…

- Laisse-moi rentrer, Malfoy ! Mes livres sont ici, pourquoi tu as fermé ?!

- Bah rentre et ne me fais pas chier !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il se pencha et posa sa main sur le visage du blond. A ce toucher, Draco ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le brun lui plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! Chuchota-t-il rapidement.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se releva lentement. Il ôta ses mains tout en les gardant chaudement dans les siennes.

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne doit savoir que je t'aime ?

A cette phrase, le brun rougit. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et murmura

- Non, personne ne doit savoir…

Draco fut très déçu. Puis il comprit que cela serait mieux pour lui. Il ne fallait pas que son père apprenne ces agissements, quitte à cacher l'amour de sa vie aux yeux de tous. Cela l'embêta un peu tout de même. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Mais pendant cette étreinte, Blaise avait réussi à ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin furent magiquement tirés sans même que Draco ne lève le petit doigt. Il se tourna vers Harry qui lui sourit. Alors il l'embrassa doucement.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous !? S'exclama Blaise sans comprendre. Monsieur devient prude maintenant ?

- Prends tes affaires et barre-toi, Blaise… Je suis en présence de charmante compagnie qui n'a pas envie de voir ta sale gueule dès le réveil !

Draco dit cela en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci pouffa et se nicha en creux de son cou.

- Ah, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as même pas dénié venir nous voir hier petit cachottier ! Alors qui est ta nouvelle proie ?

- Dégage, j'ai dit !

Blaise rit et ramassa avec beaucoup de bruit ses affaires.

- Au revoir, charmante compagnie !

- Tsss… cet homme.

- Je t'ai entendu !

Quand la porte claqua, les rideaux se rouvrirent. Harry se leva rapidement et s'étira. Là, ces gestes se bloquèrent ses yeux virèrent violés avant de redevenir normaux. Harry finit tranquillement de s'étirer sans se soucier de l'interlude. Draco lui par contre n'avait pas raté une miette de tout le moment.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oh… rien d'important… Des gens qui vont et viennent… Une pièce qui explose.

Draco se redressa sur le côté, la tête maintenue par son bras. Il regarda Harry de long en large avec un de ses regards qui déshabille tout le monde. Puis il murmura.

- Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais comment as… ?

- Parce que je croyais en toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Le brun se rassit alors sur le lit collé contre son torse.

- Je ne suis pas devenu fou grâce à toi…

- Comment as-tu su ce que je voulais…

Harry sourit et le blond soupira.

- Dur de sortir avec un homme qui voit tout à l'avance.

Harry se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas du tout comment il devait le prendre. Il leva une main hésitante vers sa tête, comme s'il voulait se protéger. Le blond se redressa et attrapa d'une main celle-ci et de son autre bras musclé, entoura sa taille.

- Je plaisante… chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Alors Harry sourit et prit ses joues dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa avec légèreté et Draco en profita pour semer l'embrouille dans l'esprit du brun avec des caresses plus que tentantes sur son corps.

- Draco, arrête, gémit Harry quand sa bouche dévia pour offrir quelques suçons au brun.

Il passa ses mains en dessous de son t-shirt (Seul vêtement avec son boxer qu'il portait) et commença à caresser son torse. Ses doigts caressants remontèrent et titilla ses tétons déjà durcis. Harry attrapa brusquement ses mains et les lui retira de sur lui. Puis, sans le faire exprès, le rejeta magiquement. Draco reçut un coup de jus qui le fit sursauter et reculer.

- Je suis désolé ! S'écria Harry. Vraiment ! Je… Je…

- Ça va, t'inquiètes… C'est juste que…

Harry fondit soudainement en larme et Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

- Harry ?

Il leva une main vers lui mais brusquement il n'eut plus rien. De la fumée, du vent… Draco fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Devait-il être en colère après lui ou après Harry ? Sûrement après Harry ! Pourquoi était-il parti ? Par peur ? Par lâcheté ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre… Draco se leva et s'habilla. Il attrapa son sac avec brusquerie. Celui-ci se tapa sur le bureau qui trembla et vacilla. Draco se tourna quand il entendit un grand bruit de brisure.

Le vase venait de tomber…

Draco s'avança et ramassa les deux morceaux. Cela le fit réfléchir à quelque chose. Il avait toujours pris les dires d'Harry en rigolant. Jamais au sérieux. Tenait-il si peu à la vie ? S'il couchait avec Harry, il mourrait. Sauf qu'il en avait tellement envie ! Pourrait-il à jamais s'abstenir. Non, il en doutait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Harry ? Qu'il ne le voulait que sexuellement parlant ?

Draco était en proie au doute.

* * *

**Retour dans la chambre**

La journée se passa maussade pour le blond. Harry n'était pas réapparu et cela l'embêtait énormément. De plus en plus, il sentait la colère grondant en lui. Très bien qu'Harry l'ait mal pris, mais quelques caresses de trop valait-il une journée entière de disparition ? De toutes ses années, il n'avait jamais voulu autant cet homme.

Draco pria pour qu'il revienne au moins ce soir car il avait très envie de le voir. Malgré la remontrance qu'il risquait de lui administrer. Cependant le soir venu, Harry ne revint pas. Draco s'installa sur son sofa et remonta ses genoux. Il posa sa tête dessus et la recouvrit de ses bras.

- Harry… gémit-il tristement.

Puis Draco pensa à une chose. Il ne pouvait être que dans la forêt interdite ! S'injuriant de tous les noms de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il attrapa son manteau et courut le plus vite possible. Il évita tous les gardes grâce à ses souvenirs de préfet. Une fois dehors il se dirigea tout droit vers la forêt sauf que, passant devant le lac, il s'arrêta net.

Harry était là…

Draco arriva près de lui mais ne chercha pas à l'appeler. Il le regarda et se retrouva ébloui. Harry lui apparaissait comme un fantôme qui brillait sous la lune. Il voyait ses vêtements et ses cheveux dans le vent. Il voyait sa peau laiteuse et ses gestes lents. Ses gestes ? Il n'avait pas fais un seul geste. Juste à l'instant, il avait eu l'impression qu'il avait bougée. Qu'il s'était assis. Mais non ! C'était comme une image qui s'était superposée à la sienne, et qui s'était rapidement évanouie dans le silence de la nuit !

Harry retourna sa tête et le regarda longuement. Draco hésita. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait s'énerver ou regretter. Pourtant plus il le regarda moins il était fâché. Harry tendit alors sa main vers lui mais le blond ne la prit pas. Alors le brun regarda à terre, triste et déçu. Il se tourna complètement et se pencha brusquement.

- Je suis désolé !

- Tu…

- Je ne suis pas encore habitué du rapport avec l'autre. Je t'ai sûrement blessé, excuse-moi.

Draco le regarda un long moment. Harry ne se releva pas attendant le moindre geste du blond. Celui-ci finit par s'avancer un peu plus et murmura :

- Oui, Harry tu m'as blessé… mais je pense être fautif aussi. Nous le sommes tous les deux cependant… en fuyant de la sorte tu ne règles pas le problème. Il y a des choses qui ont besoin d'être prononcées… Pour nous deux ! Et s'il faut que nous parlions… Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais…

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! S'exclama Harry en se relevant.

Draco s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre son menton entre ses longs fins doigts.

- Je prends le risque si tu peux m'appartenir !

- Draco…

Le blond se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Harry se dégagea d'un geste. Il posa sa tête sur son torse, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il chuchota :

- Draco… Tu mourras !

- Je prends le risque, répéta-t-il sur le même ton. Si nous ne le faisons pas, tu seras gêné au premier toucher de ma part. Et cette gêne va s'agrandir et nous redeviendrons ce que nous étions. C'est cela que tu veux ?

- Non ! Je… ne veux pas.

- Alors laisse-moi continuer à te voler…

Harry baissa les yeux et finit par hocher.

- Mon corps et mon cœur t'appartiennent… Fais ce que tu veux.

Le blond prit sa main et l'entraina loin de ce maudit lac. Le brun se colla au bras de son petit-ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Draco…

- … ?

- Si nous le faisons, tu dois me promettre quelque chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Reste avec moi… Pour toujours, ne me quitte pas.

Draco sourit et hocha la tête.

- Je te le promets !

Ils revinrent dans leur chambre et le blond se tourna vers son petit ami. Il l'embrassa doucement et caressa sa nuque. Draco le prit par la taille, bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa peur gâcher ce si beau moment qu'ils allaient partager. Il l'enserra et se rapprocha un maximum. Draco descendit ses mains et écarta le col de sa chemise. Un à un, il retira ses boutons et caressa son torse des ses doigts fins.

- Ta peau est si douce, chuchota-t-il tout contre son oreille.

- J'ai si froid, fit-il sur le même ton. Réchauffe-moi…

Le blond apposa des baisers sur sa nuque et sa clavicule. Il se pencha et descendit sa lèvre sur son torse jusqu'en dessous de son nombril. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à ses tétons durcis qu'il lécha, tira, mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pousse des petits râles de bien aisance. Il glissa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et rentra ses doigts dans son pantalon.

Harry prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa longuement. Il retira à son tour en même temps ses boutons de chemise. Et à chaque bouton le rythme s'accéléra. Bientôt les deux chemises furent au sol et Harry fut poussé sur le lit. Draco l'allongea et monta sur lui. Il embrassa tout ce qu'il pouvait embrasser, l'excitant jusqu'à ce que l'érection du brun soit à son maximum.

Il embrassa alors sa hanche tout en défaisant son bouton et sa braguette. Il lui retira son pantalon et mit sa main sur son sexe au dessus de son boxer. Harry gémit largement. Maintenant il était chaud. Il avait vu tellement de fois cette scène en vision, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable à le faire soi-même.

Il se releva sur le coude quand il sentit que le blond ôtait son boxer. Il écarquilla les yeux quand Draco le prit en bouche. Sa tête se reposa d'elle-même sur les oreillers et il ferma les yeux. Sa main vint automatiquement se plonger dans la chevelure de Draco et suivit son mouvement qui le faisait perdre pied. Avant qu'il le finisse le blond stoppa son mouvement et remonta en essuyant ses larmes.

- Tu es déjà tout humide, là. Chuchota-t-il sensuellement en le pénétrant d'un doigt.

Le brun gémit fortement dans son cou. Il ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux tellement il était rouge. Il essayait de cacher son visage de ses mains mais le blond les lui retint d'une seule. Il le fit se retourner et pénétra son doigt plus loin encore.

Puis il mit le deuxième, l'entrant et le ressortant rapidement. Il écarta beaucoup plus son anus avec un troisième doigt. Harry ne se retenait plus. Il gémissait fortement le nez dans les oreillers. Draco le retenait, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le bouche tout contre son oreille, il murmura :

- Tu en veux plus ?

- Oui… Gémit le brun, à demi comblé. Draco… donnes m'en plus.

- Tu m'aimes Harry ?

- Oui… Je t'aime tellement.

- Tu me laisseras te pendre quand je veux ?

- Oui, mon corps est tout à toi. S'il te plait prends-moi.

Draco sourit et retira sa braguette. Il découvrit son érection et le pénétra sans sommation. Harry cria d'abord serrant les draps puis gronda de plaisir. Le blond finit par commencer à culbuter de plus en plus vite. Il s'allongea sur son dos et écarta plus ses fesses pour le pénétrer en profondeur.

Quand il toucha sa prostate, Harry hurla de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Il quémanda plus, toujours plus. Quand il se sentit exploser, Draco se retira soudainement. Harry cria de frustration faisant sourire son amant. Il s'allongea brusquement à côté d'Harry et le brun lui monta immédiatement dessus.

Il se planta sur sa verge et leur danse folle reprit. Ils accompagnèrent chaque coup de hanches par des râles grondés. Harry finit par sentir venir la fin, il explosa sur le torse du blond et celui-ci continua pendant quelques secondes avant d'éjaculer en lui. Harry s'effondra sur le bond et sourit lentement.

Ils soufflaient comme des taureaux se sentant plus heureux que jamais. Le blond embrassa son amant sur la tempe et sourit à son tour.

- C'était bien pour la première fois, non ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux !

Draco rit et le dévisagea. Qu'il était magnifique quand il souriait. C'était tellement rare de le voir ainsi.

- Je t'aime, chuchota le brun.

Draco sourit et ferma les yeux, sa tête contre la sienne

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Et je suis désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Non… C'est bien… Tout est bien maintenant… Je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Après une très longue absence (Je ne sais plus combien de mois) pour raisons personnelle, je reviens avec la suite, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que cela vous plaira. Je suppose que certain d'entre vous en seront heureux, je l'espère en tout cas. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je répondrais bien sûr à toutes les reviews, elles sont les bienvenues! J'ajoute aussi que la fic est terminée, il y a en tout 23 chapitres, j'ai largement eu le temps de les écrire lol, je posterai un chapitre tous les dimanches! Ressortez les mouchoirs, lol!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**Nouvelle rencontre**

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco prirent une douche ensemble dans ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher de la joie et la bonne humeur, chose qu'Harry connaissait peu. Draco faisait tout pour le rendre heureux car il aimait son magnifique visage quand il souriait. Quand ils furent habillés, ils s'embrassèrent et Draco partit déjeuner alors qu'Harry resta dans la chambre.

Il regarda sur son bureau et trouva un livre qu'il lut en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise pénétra la chambre. Harry écarquilla les yeux et sauta derrière le canapé mais bien trop tard bien sûr. Le noir avança doucement et murmura :

- Harry Potter ?

Le brun releva la tête et juste ses yeux dépassèrent du canapé. Il découvrit un tout autre visage chez Blaise Zabini : Il souriait gentiment !

- Je savais que c'était toi ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement. Cela ne pouvait être que toi ! Draco n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre partager son lit. Tu es là de ton plein gré au moins, non ? Il ne t'a pas forcé !? Il est un peu débile sur les bords quand il le veut et ne sait pas exprimer correctement ces sentiments ! Je ne voudrais pas faire des révélations mais bon, il faut bien qu'on l'aide un peu ce jeune homme qui ne comprend rien…

Harry hocha la tête vivement sans vraiment savoir à quoi il répondait. Le noir babillait non-stop tout en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. Il se tut enfin et lui tendit la main. Hésitant, Harry la prit. Il le releva d'un coup tant il était léger et lui plutôt fort. Il lui sourit à nouveau. Il avait ce genre d'expression qu'en dehors de cette chambre ou de leur dortoir il est impossible de voir sur les Serpentards. Et parfois, cela était vraiment bien dommage…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre !

- Je… chuchota-t-il sans savoir quoi dire.

Il baissa les yeux alors que Blaise les écarquilla.

- Tu parles ! Incroyable ! Pourquoi tu ne parlais pas !? J'étais persuadé de que tu avais perdu la voix à force.

Harry ne répondit pas à sa question. Il était absorbé par la protubérance au niveau de son poignet. Il releva sa manche et découvrit le bracelet. Blaise le regarda faire avec de la surprise sur le visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le laissa le toucher, alors qu'il arrachait à chaque fois son poignet aux mains des autres. Il ne portait même pas de débardeur à cause de ce fichu bracelet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit-il après qu'il est passé quelques secondes à l'observer.

- Ne bouge pas !

Blaise fut d'autant plus surpris de ce ton sans appel. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un Harry Potter si féroce. Le brun posa sa main sur son poignet et enserra le plus qu'il put le bracelet. Blaise allait protester mais ses mots se transformèrent en cri de douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement quand Harry commença à transpirer. Draco entra et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il remarqua ce qu'il se passait et s'écria :

- Arrête-le ! Ne le laisse pas faire !

Blaise sursauta et tira sur son bras. Le bracelet glissa ! Il resta dans la main du brun qui partit en arrière. Il s'écroula à terre et lâcha le bracelet qui s'envola un instant avant d'exploser en petites particules de sable. Blaise regarda son poignet dénudé avec terreur. Il ferma les yeux et se tendit. Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit un œil et chuchota :

- Je ne suis pas mort ?

Draco se précipita sur Harry qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Draco… Excuse-moi…

- Mon bracelet était plus puissant que celui-là. Tu vas vite t'en remettre. Cependant… Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je veux dire…

- Draco… Il est gentil… il le mérite…

Harry ferma les yeux et sentit comme un poison mordre ses muscles, le brûlant un peu. Puis petit à petit, la douleur s'en alla et une grande fatigue le prit.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Murmura Blaise en s'agenouillant.

Draco prit son corps et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Harry…

- Je vais bien… J'ai juste sommeil.

- Potter ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas trop parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Draco.

- Blaise, pourquoi es-tu rentré ?

- Je te cherchais ! Mais je le savais de toute façon. Je le savais depuis le début ! Je suis quand même ton ami d'enfance je ne pense pas que tu puisses me cacher quoi que se soit ! Comment as-tu pu croire que tu pouvais…

- Il ne faut pas que cela s'ébruite ! Le coupa-t-il avant qu'il ne reparte dans un long monologue. Si mon père…

- Ton père !

- Quoi ?

- Ton père t'as envoyé une lettre. Tiens, c'est pourquoi je te cherchais ! Je l'ai reçu par erreur.

Il sortit la lettre de sa poche et Draco la prit, tremblant légèrement. Il l'ouvrit lentement quand Blaise cria un « Hé » prononcé, le faisant méchamment sursauter. Il le fixa, sourcil froncé, mécontent.

- Quoi ?

- Potter ! Fit-il en le montrant du doigt.

Le blond le regarda. Harry avait les yeux et la bouche grand ouverte, la tête légèrement en arrière. Ses yeux étaient violets et bougeaient comme deux kaléidoscopes dont les perles brillaient de milles feux. Draco se pencha et embrassa son front. Il sourit et chuchota :

- Ça va aller, Harry… ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là…

* * *

**Le passé**

Mais Harry était parti. C'étaient la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Il était loin. Il était bien dans une de ses visions, il le sentait, mais très loin en lui. Plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Des images défilaient, diverses et variées…

Des images qui lui avaient été cachés pendant dix-sept ans. Des images qu'il aurait voulu ignorer mais qu'à ce moment précis on l'obligeait à voir. Il vit la douleur de la séparation. Draco qui meurt… Quelle horreur ! Et puis il vit d'autre chose… Des personnes qui n'existent pas ou alors qui avait existé et d'autres qui existent toujours et qui ne devraient pas !

Quelque chose murmura dans son oreille. Un chant magnifique et affreux à la fois. Un chant qui ressemblait un peu à une prophétie… ou une malédiction… Plus à une malédiction d'ailleurs car plus les secondes passées, plus Harry avait mal. Et ce chant… il finit par le haïr, le détester.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se débattit comme un fou. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tant de chose en même temps. Tant de savoir… Il ne pouvait pas, cela faisait trop mal. Harry voulut sortir de là. Il se sentit comme pris au piège dans une boîte, confiné comme un prisonnier fou.

Et une nouvelle image le stoppa. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était encore ce petit garçon. Cette fois-ci, il était sous la pluie. Tout près d'une poubelle, sale, esseulé. Son regard vert brillait le laissant pantois. Il le regardait comme s'il le voyait. Des cheveux gouttaient sur son visage crasseux.

Il faisait pitié.

On aurait envie d'aller le voir et de l'entourer dans ses bras pour le protéger de la pluie. Le protéger des gens, le protéger de tout. Harry voulut s'approcher. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers lui, l'image se fit flou et s'effaça… Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Non, une autre image apparut et d'autres encore… et encore…

Harry finit par s'agenouiller et fermer les yeux. Il se cacha le visage et chuchota :

- Ça suffit ! Ça suffit !

Et enfin, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se releva brusquement, ses yeux cherchant la lumière mais ne furent pas satisfait.

- Harry ? Chuchota une voix à côté de lui.

Son cœur se calma peu à peu quand il comprit que c'était Draco. Il sentit une main douce et lente glisser sur son bras. Une lumière s'illumina et alluma toutes les bougies. Harry retrouva peu à peu son calme.

- Harry, ça va ? Tu as eu une vision toute la journée ! Nous étions inquiets.

- J'ai vu… hésita-t-il. J'ai… tout vu… Je sais maintenant…

- Quoi ?

Harry baissa les yeux et des larmes montèrent sous ses paupières.

- Je sais maintenant d'où me viennent ce pouvoir… et cette sensation. Je me suis maudit !

- Comment ça ?

Draco le prit dans ses bras et Harry s'emmitoufla dans son torse recherchant du réconfort autant qu'il pouvait lui en donner.

- C'était juste un cauchemar, ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Non ! C'était tellement vrai ! J'ai tout vu, tout ressenti ! C'est totalement vrai… toutes les visions se réalisent et si elles reflètent le passé, c'est que cela s'est déjà passé ! C'est obligé.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Il tremblait tellement et son cœur battait si fort. Il semblait totalement apeuré ! Qu'avait-il vu pour que cela le rende ainsi ! Il aimerait bien le savoir. En attendant il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait…

- Endors-toi Harry. Demain tu me raconteras tout !

Harry hocha la tête et ils se recouchèrent, le brun trembla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Dans sa tête, les images défilaient encore et encore et il fut pris d'un cauchemar qui ne le quitta pas même au matin.

* * *

**Ne pars pas**

- Tu ne peux pas y aller ! S'exclama Harry fortement.

- Mais…

- Tu as promis de rester avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Si tu y vas, tu mourras !

- Je ne peux pas discuter avec mon père.

- Allons-nous-en ! Draco, fuis avec moi !

- Impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu vois l'avenir, tu dois bien savoir pourquoi !

- Je ne contrôle pas mes visions. Elles viennent et repartent quand elles veulent ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas partir avec moi ?

- Si je le fais, il tuera tout le monde. Il faut que je reste pour eux. Tu ne pourras pas retirer tous les bracelets et…

- Je le ferais ! S'écria Harry. Je les retirerais tous ! Et puis on s'en ira.

- Harry… C'est impossible que tu y arrives. Tu as vu dans quel état cela te met ?

- Mais je guéris vite… Si je le fais, tu partiras avec moi ?

Draco hésita. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à partir avec lui. Il avait peur qu'en retirant tous les bracelets, Harry se vide de sa magie et ne meurt. Cette possibilité là n'était pas envisageable. Cependant il ne pouvait pas non plus penser une seule seconde qu'Harry s'en aille et le laisse seul.

Toutes ses solutions ne lui allaient pas. Peu importe ce que l'on pouvait dire sur les Serpentards, la solidarité entre eux était d'or. Il ne laisserait tomber aucun d'eux. Alors il soupira bruyamment et se massa les yeux, fatigué de tout ce stress.

- Tu es sûr que tu peux y arriver ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui ! S'exclama Harry en sauta légèrement. Moins le bracelet a été en contact avec la magie noire de Lucius Malfoy, mieux je peux l'ôter. Si Blaise et toi étiez durs, les autres doivent être plus faciles.

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

- Mais… c'est même gens que tu veux aider t'ont maltraité pendant sept ans !

- Je le fais pour toi ! Pas pour les autres, Draco.

- Harry… Non, je ne peux pas te permettre de courir un tel risque pour nous. J'irai chez mon père. Point final.

Le brun s'effondra. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant. Draco ne comprit pas sa réaction, il murmura :

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne devrais pas y aller ?

- Si tu y vas, tu mourras… chuchota le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Par ma faute, si tu y vas, tu mourras ! cria-t-il en se relevant.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas et surtout ses dires le laissèrent troublé.

- Comment ?

- Parce que nous avons couché ensemble… Tu vas mourir !

- Harry, je pense que la mort avait prévu que tu le découvres et que tu me le dises non. Je pense que c'est si j'y ne vais pas que je vais mourir.

- La mort n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Depuis le départ, je me suis trompé, j'ai tout compris de travers. Ce n'est pas la mort qui nous poursuit. C'est la fatalité… La fatalité d'une malédiction que je me suis créé. Je me suis maudit…

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira. Harry lui avait fait part de sa vision et de cette autre vie qu'il avait vu mais il n'en croyait pas une seconde. Effacer dix-sept ans de vie sur Terre ? Harry était puissant mais pas à ce point-là… Personne ne le pouvait ! C'était sûrement un cauchemar qui était tellement ancré en lui qu'il en était lui-même persuadé de son existence. Retourner dans le temps, peut-être oui. Le supprimer ? Non… Ce serait comme demandait à la Terre de tourner à l'envers…

Cependant, Draco ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui. Niveau haine et persécution, il en avait assez donné. Alors il avait écouté toutes ses histoires abracadabrantes en restant sceptique mais sans rien dire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry connaissait ces moindres faits et gestes, ces moindres manières et façon… Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le croyait pas…

- Harry… Chuchota-t-il.

- Tu n'iras pas là-bas… Il me reste trois semaines, non ? Je vais utiliser ce temps pour ôter tous les bracelets… Peu importe comment. Et quand cela sera fait, tu viendras avec moi… Ou je partirais seul…

- Il est absolument hors de question que tu partes ou que se soit sans moi ! Grave toi bien ça dans la tête !

Harry se releva légèrement sur lui et posa ses deux mains sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement. Il savait très bien que le blond n'avait pas enlevé cette idée de rentrer chez son père. Il fallait qu'il le fasse changer d'avis le temps qu'il lui restait.

- Très bien… Fit-il sans vraiment savoir à qui il répondait… Son amant… ou lui ?

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Guérir et chérir**

Quelques jours passèrent dans la tranquillité. Harry n'eut pas de nouvelle crise et Draco et lui purent parler de toutes ses années qu'ils avaient gâchées. Harry ne mentionna plus une seule fois la vision qu'il avait eue à propos du passé. Il ne voulait pas que Draco le prenne pour un fou et qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Bientôt, Draco laissa courir le bruit à ses Serpentard qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser des bracelets que son père leur avait octroyé. Quelques uns vinrent le voir immédiatement. Il leur dit à tous que pour cela il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour lui. Les deux premiers dirent oui immédiatement. Les sept autres finirent par obtempérer et le dernier resta réticent.

En tout dix personnes possédaient le bracelet et souhaitaient à tout prix le retirer. Cependant et c'est ce que Draco redoutait, l'un d'eux demanda : « Et nos familles ? » Les petits frères, petites sœurs, les mères et les pères. Harry ne pouvaient pas passer toute sa vie à ôter des bracelets ! Il aimerait tant pouvoir l'aider à faire cela mais il n'y avait que lui qui avait le don.

Draco décida d'aider ceux de Poudlard dans un premier temps et les familles après les vacances. Son père pourrait facilement tuer un des enfants à Poudlard mais il ne toucherait sûrement pas tout de suite aux autres, ça il en était sûr. Ils auraient le temps pour eux. Harry fut d'accord avec cela.

- Dix ? Dit-il. Il reste deux semaines avant le début des vacances. Je les ôterais un par jour, tu n'as qu'à faire la liste.

- Harry si tu le fais, il faudra qu'il te voie… Et si l'un te trahi ? Et je sais qu'il le pourrait tant ils sont ingrats !

- Je leur effacerais la mémoire ! Ils ne se souviendront pas comment ils ont été délivrés.

- Tu pourras encore jeter un sort d'oubliette ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

- Si je m'inquiète justement ! Et j'en ai totalement le droit !

Il l'embrassa doucement et l'entoura de ses bras protecteur.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il. Fait attention à toi. Ne te force pas si cela va mal !

Harry hocha la tête.

- Draco… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi si tu partais pendant deux semaines… Ma vie redeviendrait terne et acide… Ne pars pas chez ton père… Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour…

- Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter…

- Tu me dis toujours de ne pas m'inquiéter mais tu fais des choses suicidaires et quand moi je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, tu t'obstines… Pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui es le droit d'être ennuyé ?

- Parce que toi, tu l'as assez été… Tu l'as été bien trop longtemps et ça par ma faute ! C'est à moi maintenant, cela aide aussi ma conscience. Elle te rachète ta douleur… Si je pouvais toutes les prendre sur moi, je serais l'homme le plus heureux.

Harry sourit par cette petite déclaration et leva la tête. Il apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa sagement.

- Non, tu ne peux pas tout prendre mais le fait que tu m'aimes et qu'enfin tu me le dises, c'est amplement suffisant… Je suis heureux. Je te l'ai dit, c'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas sombré. Je savais que tu me sauverais. Tu es ma bouée… La dernière, la seule et l'unique… Cependant, avant, la tristesse et l'ennui mortel restaient là, alors que maintenant… tous ses mauvais sentiments sont partis. Maintenant c'est magnifique !

Ce fut au tour de Draco de sourire, heureux…

- Je préfère aussi quand tu me le dis… Ta voix, tu sais, je l'ai rêvé tant de fois et aujourd'hui quand je t'entends parler… C'est toi qui rends cela magnifique, juste avec tes mots…

**Sauver les âmes perdues…**

Harry et Draco attendirent le premier des Serpentards arriver. Il toqua à la porte et le blond lui dit d'entrer. Quand il le fit, il se retrouva devant les deux amants et sa première réaction fut :

- Potter ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Mais… Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui. C'est une plaisanterie ou tu es devenu complètement fou !? Tu veux que ton père nous tue tous s'il apprend cela !

- Justement, fit Draco. Quand on vous aura tous délivrés, Harry ne sera plus embêté. C'est ce que vous devez faire pour moi.

- Quoi ?

- Contre la libération du bracelet, tu ne dois plus jamais l'approcher ! Alors ?

L'autre hocha immédiatement la tête.

- C'est d'accord ! Potter tu nous aideras nous et nos familles ? Je veux dire… Nous n'avons pas toujours été très gentil avec toi alors… Tu le feras vraiment ?

Harry détourna la tête et lui tendit la main. Le Serpentard ne comprit pas alors Draco dit :

- Tend-lui ton poignet emprisonné !

Le jeune homme approcha et obéit. Harry serra de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que l'autre fasse une grimace de douleur.

- Ça fait mal, chuchota-t-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et enfin le bracelet glissa et se brisa. Harry tomba à terre et finit accroupi, très affaibli et essoufflé. Draco vint le relever et le tint par le dessous des bras et la taille. Il retira en secouant sa chemise blanche les grains de sable.

- Ça va ?

- Oui… chuchota-t-il.

- Potter ? T-Tu… Tu parles ! Et… Enfin… Merci ! Balbutia le jeune homme.

- Je vais tout te faire oublier, tu ne te souviendras pas de moi ni de la façon dont on te l'a ôté. Pour le reste tu te souviendras.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que personne ne saches jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit délivré.

- … Très bien…

Harry ferma les yeux et bientôt ceux de l'autre se fermèrent aussi.

- N'oublies cependant pas : Tu ne dois plus toucher Potter ! S'exclama Draco.

- Ok, murmura-t-il.

- Va-t-en !

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Draco sourit à Harry. Celui-ci avait les jambes en coton et pouvait à peine bouger. Cependant, il sourit à Draco en lui disant que tout aller bien. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil !

- Continuons cela demain d'accord ?

Harry hocha tristement la tête.

- Quand j'aurais fini, tu t'en iras et nous ne pourrons pas profiter l'un de l'autre.

- Accroc à mes câlins, Potter ? Fit le blond, espiègle.

Le brun rougit et chuchota sans oser le regarder :

- Un peu…

Draco rit.

- Je préfère cela ! Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu bouges pour cela. Je pourrais te violer tranquillement !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tout d'un coup, il trembla comme une feuille. Draco effaça rapidement son sourire.

- Harry ? C'était une blague, Harry !

Mais le mal était fait. Harry finit par se rappeler ce qu'il s'était caché durant sept ans de ça vie. Un affreux moment où il aurait hurlé. Sa tête avait hurlé à sa place. Intérieurement, il était complètement détruit. Draco le prit mieux par la taille et chuchota :

- Harry… Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire rappeler ça.

- Quoi ? Tu… tu… savais ?

- Bien sûr… Je demandais parfois à mon majordome de venir te voir et une fois on est tombé sur cette image… funeste. Moi je ne comprenais pas trop à l'époque et mon majordome serrait les poings tellement forts. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter : « On devrait faire brûler cette maison, sauver cet enfant et faire tout brûler ! » Je ne comprenais vraiment pas à cet âge.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry. En plus de se sentir si sale, il se sentait tellement mal de savoir qu'il avait été vu par l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Draco le remarqua et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Eh ! Murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas ta faute, petit homme ! Tu n'étais qu'un enfant… Je pense plus que c'était la mienne de n'avoir rien fait pour t'aider. Et maintenant… avec du recul, je me dis que j'aimerais pouvoir tuer de mes propres mains, ces enfoirés !

- Non… Je ne veux plus les revoir… Cela ne servirait à rien. Je ne veux plus jamais y penser.

- Alors n'y pense plus ! Je te ferais tout oublier. Tout ce qui n'est pas moi.

Harry sourit.

- Ok…

**Trahison**

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Harry travailla bien. Draco l'obligeait à aller en cours et à être plus assidu. Albus Dumbledore n'essaya plus de lui parler et plus personne ne l'embêta. Petit à petit, le mental d'Harry remontait en flèche. Il était plus en plus heureux.

Son physique se serait aussi améliorer s'il ne se détruisait pas tous les soirs en retirant ces maudits bracelets. Bien qu'il dise que tout aller bien, la magie noire présente dans les bracelets engloutit de plus en plus la sienne et il peinait. Pour l'avant dernier, Harry savait qu'il était très faible mais il se dit qu'il récupèrerait pendant les vacances, le temps que Draco ne soit pas là.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre et Draco comptait toujours rentrer. Il finit par se dire qu'il le convaincrait le dernier soir. Il trouverait un empêchement de dernière minute qui l'obligerait. Il n'aimait pas trop lui forcer la main mais il fallait absolument qu'il l'empêche, c'était une question de vie ou de mort…

Draco n'était plus très sûr que s'il ne se pliait pas aux règles de son père, celui-ci tuerait tous ceux encore piégés. Il n'avait aucun scrupule ! Et Harry, mieux que quiconque, devait le savoir. Et Harry le savait… Mais lui s'en fichait.

Il n'y avait que Draco qui comptait pour lui car tous ses proches étaient sains et sauf. Ron… Hermione… Dumbledore et tous les autres… Apparemment il les avait tous sauvé. Maintenant il n'avait qu'à protéger Draco et tout irai bien. Même si sa propre vie fut un calvaire, tout irait bien. Il l'assurait, il suffisait juste que Draco vive.

Le soir approcha plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Draco vit qu'il n'était pas bien alors il proposa de reporter cette séance mais Harry refusa.

- Tout va bien, lui répondit-il, il ne manque plus que cette séance et une autre et c'est fini. Je ne vais pas flancher maintenant… Les vacances m'aideront à m'en remettre ! De plus je suis fort ! Ajouta-t-il d'un sourire.

- Comme tu veux…

- Fais-le rentrer !

Draco hésita mais finit par obtempérer. Le Serpentard rentra. Harry le reconnu, c'était Théodore Nott. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il n'avait pas le choix. A sa vue, il eut la même réaction que tous les autres. Il s'étonna, posa des questions qu'Harry ne répondit pas. Draco lui dit :

- Tends ton bras, il va te l'ôter.

- Ok…

Il obéit et Harry puisa dans ses dernières forces pour l'ôter. Quand il fut libérer, Draco le rattrapa à temps il tombait à la renverse. Nott se massa le poignet, incrédule.

- Wow… Alors c'est vrai ! Il se tue la santé pour nous !?

Draco redressa vivement la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'un des sorts posés sur les Serpentard délivrés a lâché ! Il nous a tout dit. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. On ne va pas gâcher notre seule chance de sauver nos familles !

- Parles pour toi, Nott ! S'exclama brusquement alors la voix d'un gars derrière eux.

Théo se retourna d'un coup et croisa le regard amusé d'un Serpentard. Il fronça alors brusquement les sourcils. C'était le dernier de la liste. Celui qui avait était très réticent. Il s'y était mit volontairement. Mais pas pour les raisons que tous pensaient. Non, il avait une autre chose en tête… une toute autre chose.

- Flint ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Draco… chuchota Harry tout prêt à s'endormir. Ne viens pas…

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Venir où ?

- Ne… viens… pas…

Pendant ce temps, Marcus Flint avait pénétré la chambre. Il sortit brusquement sa baguette. Dès le début, il avait été contre ce plan totalement stupide à ses yeux. Il les avait prévenus. Il les avait défendus de tenter quoi que se soit.

Il stupéfixia Théo.

Et quand il avait appris ce qu'il manigançait ! Qu'il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Il n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour forger un plan. Un plan cruel…

Il stupéfixia Draco avait qu'il ne fasse quoique se soit pour l'arrêter.

A ses pieds, il regarda Potter qui dormait tranquillement. C'est lui que le maitre féliciterait. Lui seul. Et son abruti de fils sera bon à jeter !

Il ramassa le brun d'un sort et sortit de la chambre. Il avait réussi !

Potter était détruit !

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits: _**

**_Eris : Oui, ça fait un bail *^*. Et bien j'ai eu mon bac, oui. Au rattrapage, lol, mais je l'ai eu quand même. J'étais moi aussi administrative inscrite en droit puis j'en ai eu marre et j'ai stoppé. Oui, je laisse en plein suspens. Mais je pense que tu risques de m'en vouloir dix fois plus à la fin de ce chapitre ;) Là, c'est pire que tout le reste. Je te laisse lire et me dire ce que tu en penses, sans essayer de m'étriper lol. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**S'enfuir ou Mourir**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il fut transi de froid. Normal il était couché sur une table d'opération, torse nu dans un cachot sombre et humide. Quand il expirait, beaucoup de buée ressortait de sa bouche. Il voulut se lever mais des attaches aux poignets et aux chevilles le maintenaient sur le brancard. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à part une grande lumière au dessus de sa tête, accroché au plafond. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire !

Harry plissa les yeux et regarda la porte devant lui. Dans cinq minutes environ, celle-ci allait s'ouvrir. Le brun devait vite partir avant que Draco ne vienne. Combien de temps était-il resté endormi ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il sentit alors ce qu'il craignait le plus, Draco était déjà là ! Il ferma les yeux et arrêta de bouger. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent.

- … mais je suis désolé… c'est impossible ! Fit la voix d'un vieil homme en blouse blanche.

Il avait des cheveux gris noirs et de grosses lunettes rondes. Un homme un peu rond avec beaucoup des plis sur le front signe qu'il se faisait beaucoup de souci. Un médecin typique. Il avait cependant un peu de malveillance en lui, Harry pouvait le sentir sans même le voir. Celui-ci continua dans sa lancée :

- J'ai tout essayé, c'est totalement impossible. Je ne peux même pas le blesser ! C'est comme si sa peau… C'est impénétrable ! Prélever du sang ? Impossible. Toucher sa magie ? Pire ! J'ai tout essayé ! Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai attendu toutes ses années pour rien ?

- Que vous l'auriez emmené jeune ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé ! Intouchable. Cet enfant est tout bonnement intouchable !

Il eut un grondement de colère provenant de la gorge de l'autre homme. Un blond. Aussi blond que Draco mais avec des cheveux longs. Harry le reconnu de suite pour l'avoir souvent vu dans ses pires cauchemar. C'était son père. Lucius Malfoy…

- Tant pis pour lui ! Je voulais le garder en vie pour qu'il me produise une source de magie personnelle…

- Monsieur… Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas l'ampleur de…

- Silence ! Allons chercher les pots ! Nous allons lui retirer tous ses pouvoirs avant qu'il ne se réveille. Et s'il se réveille… Je le menacerais de tuer Draco s'il ne se laisse pas faire ! Apparemment il y serait plutôt attaché !

- Votre propre fils ?!

- Une mauviette, oui ! Même pas foutu de faire ce que je lui demande. Quel fils ingrats. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui !

Harry eut du mal à se retenir de détruire cet homme immédiatement. Les deux s'en allèrent en continuant de parler, le laissant seul. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Le brun ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis il releva sa tête et regarda les sangles qui se retirèrent une à une. Il se releva et s'assit. Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec le moins de bruit possible. Harry sourit. Devant lui Draco sourit à son tour.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Comment as-tu fait ? Plus important, partons d'ici !

Harry lui tendit la main vers lui et Draco le rejoint en deux enjambées.

- Je t'ai senti alors je t'ai parlé par légilimencie, puis guidé jusqu'à moi, expliqua le brun.

Il tenta de se lever mais s'effondra dans les bras de son amant.

- Attends ! Ils t'ont drogué pendant deux semaines, tu risques d'avoir un peu de mal à réutiliser tes jambes. Je suis étonné que tu sois debout. Comment t'es tu réveillé ?

- Peut-être que les doses n'étaient pas assez fortes ! Mon corps finit toujours par s'habituer par une substance extérieure…

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'ai fracassé Marcus Flint qui m'a finalement dit qu'il t'avait donné à mon père. Mais… Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver. Et mon père qui me surveillait constamment. J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler que j'essayais de gagner ta confiance pour mieux t'avoir mais que Flint m'avait devancé dans mon plan. Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! De plus j'étais endormi, je n'ai donc rien senti et apparemment ils n'ont rien pu me faire !

- Allons-nous-en !

Draco releva Harry qui força sur ses jambes pour leur donner de la stabilité. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Le blond regardait furtivement tout autour de lui. Il devait sortir du périmètre anti-transplanage et ils seraient saufs… Il fallait absolument qu'il le sorte de là, il avait tant stressé, il avait tellement eu peur de le retrouver dans un état pas possible. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur.

- Draco, chuchota le brun. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Parce que je t'aime, Harry… Et si tu veux me protéger, je le veux aussi !

Le brun rougit. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait à un boudoir d'or avec des trophées en or, des rideaux et des coussins couleur or. Le blond posa Harry sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Mais juste au moment où il revenait chercher le brun, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Lucius Malfoy apparu sur le pas de la porte.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… fit-il en souriant.

Draco se redressa d'un bond et leva sa baguette vers son père.

- Allons Draco, fit celui-ci avec une once d'ironie dans la voix. Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à provoquer la loque humaine que tu sers !

- La loque, père ?! La seule loque que je vois ici, c'est toi !

- Pauvre fou !

Harry le regarda tristement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en vrai. Alors c'était lui… ? C'était lui qui avait détruit sa vie et qui continuait à la lui pourrir. C'était lui qui faisait toutes ses atrocités à tous ses gens et surtout à son amant… Harry aurait tellement voulu qu'il n'ait jamais existé…

- Monsieur…

Lucius Malfoy se tourna vers lui, le regard tellement froid qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucune couleur à l'intérieur.

- Que veux-tu, monstre ?!

Draco grogna de mécontentement face à l'insulte. Mais Harry l'arrêta de la main.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi moi !? Je ne vous connais que dans mes visions et… Pourquoi ?

Le vieux blond fronça les sourcils puis soudain son visage se détendit et un sourire l'éclaira. Mais ce fut vite remplacé par un sourire tout à fait Malfoy, celui-ci que le brun détestait le plus. C'était un rictus désabusé, mesquin et sûr de lui… Il rit diaboliquement.

- J'ai trouvé un carnet. Un journal intime pour être exact. Appartenant à un homme appelé Tom Jedusor. Dedans, il était décrit comment extraire le pouvoir d'une personne pour se l'approprier de manière, malheureusement, non définitive. Avant de disparaitre, il parlait d'un enfant qui serait intéressant pour lui. D'un enfant qui lui faisait peur en même temps, qui le hantait comme un mauvais cauchemar qui revient encore et encore. Alors j'ai décidé de trouver cet enfant. Toi ! Ce que je voulais c'était ta magie. J'ai attendu mais jamais elle n'a évolué, comme si tu possédais une magie déjà adulte !

A cette phrase, Draco écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement. Il savait parfaitement que sa magie était déjà adulte. Parce qu'elle avait dix-sept ans de plus que lui…

- J'aurais dû te l'ôter bien avant mais j'aurais cru… continua Lucius.

- Père ! L'arrêta brusquement Draco en le regardant à nouveau. Je vous empêcherais de faire ça !

- Toi ?

Il ricana.

- Tu es inutile !

- Vous le croyez vraiment !

Il marcha lentement vers lui, la baguette tendue. Lucius Malfoy sortit brusquement la sienne mais son fils la lui ôta d'un sort rapidement et non prononcé.

- Vous le croyez vraiment ? Répéta-t-il plus fortement.

Harry fut le seul qui remarqua son petit sourire en coin. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Lucius c'était laissé faire trop facilement. Il y avait sûrement dans le carnet de Jedusor plus qu'un simple sort pour extraire de la magie. Le brun fronça alors les sourcils et brusquement Lucius s'agenouilla à terre et ses bras se tordirent dans son dos. Il regarda tout autour de lui, apeuré, pour savoir que lui faisait cela. Puis son regard tomba sur Harry et il bouilla de colère.

- Relâche-moi ! Hurla-t-il.

- Je ne vous laisserez pas tuer mon amant.

A ce mot, Lucius Malfoy eut une grimace dégoutée mais elle n'affecta aucun d'eux. Draco, la baguette levée vers son père, le regarda de haut. Le vieux blond se calma d'un coup et défia son fils.

- Apparemment tu n'as pas retiré tous les bracelets, Draco. Si tu ne me tues pas, je les tuerais tous par ta faute. Alors fais-le !

- Sans baguette et sans formule, tu n'es rien ! De plus, je ne suis pas comme toi, père… Je vais appeler les Aurors et tout leur expliquer… Avec tout ce qui se passe ici, tu es fini !

Harry eut un sourire heureux mais un frisson lui parcourut les épaules. Cependant, il n'y fit pas attention pensant qu'il était encore sur le point d'avoir une vision et cela le dérangea. Il voulait avoir toute son attention …

* * *

**La fin**

Le soir du trente et un Décembre, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés. Lucius Malfoy avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Il n'avait plus aucun accès ni à la magie ni à aucun moyen de communication. Harry avait tout de même promis de retirer tous les bracelets des familles. Juste au cas où !

Marcus Flint était totalement introuvable et le manoir Malfoy avait été fouillé de fond en comble, de la cave au grenier. Grâce à l'aide de Draco, les Aurors avaient de quoi inculper son père pour plus d'une vie. Le procès avait eu lieu la veille mais le blond n'y était pas allé, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir la tête de son père… Cependant, et à la demande de son fils, le mage noir ne subirait pas le baiser du Détraqueur. Draco trouvait juste cela atroce de finir ainsi et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, il restait son père ce qui était d'autant plus douloureux.

Harry avait donc proposé à Draco de venir habiter chez lui et le blond avait accepté tout de suite. Il avait emménagé deux jours après la capture de Lucius Malfoy. Draco trouva d'abord l'endroit très froid et cela était peu dire. Puis il se souvint qu'Harry avait toujours était un solitaire… Alors ils avaient pris le temps de redonner un peu de chaleur à cet endroit en y mêlant rire, douceur, tendresse et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour…

Puis peu après le brun remarqua qu'ils seraient beaucoup mieux s'ils fêtaient les festivités à Poudlard, car chez lui, il n'y avait vraiment rien alors que là-bas, Blaise et tous les Serpentards qu'il avait aidé et qui avaient recouverts la mémoire les attendaient. Draco fut d'accord et ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Harry en fut plus qu'heureux, c'était vraiment là qu'ils se sentaient le mieux. Il avait retrouvé sa louve qui lui avait fait un sacré numéro en le revoyant. Les enfants avaient grandi et ils étaient magnifiques.

Harry était plus léger. Il y avait quand même cette petite angoisse qui le prenait parfois mais il faisait tout pour passer à côté. Il ne voulait plus continuer à ressentir à cela, quitte à ne plus s'écouter ! Il était tant de repartir d'un bon pied et ouvrir les yeux. La vie était belle ! Maintenant, elle était radieuse, alors il fallait qu'elle continue ainsi et il devait y mettre du sien pour que cela perdure !

Oubliant donc tous ses mauvais pressentiments, ses frissons et ses angoisses, il serra étroitement la main de Draco se fichant de tous les regards qui s'écarquillèrent. Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne et maintenant ils furent obligés de constater la chose : ces deux hommes s'aimaient malgré tous ce temps qu'il s'est écoulé à se haïr. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tous se posaient la question mais jamais ne connaîtraient la bonne réponse…

Draco et Harry, eux, étaient dans leur monde. Ils ne regardaient personne, ils n'entendaient personne. Ils se regardaient juste tous les deux, ne s'écoutaient qu'eux. Blaise se mêla à la conversation pendant le repas et ce fut le plus chaleureux qu'il ne mangea jamais ! Draco affichait un sourire qu'il s'était longtemps empêchait de faire. Tout était noyé dans un bonheur parfait. Un bonheur qu'aucun des deux n'avaient eu le droit d'avoir auparavant. Sous la table, sa main ne lâchait pas celle d'Harry et quand la musique se fit plus forte, Draco lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- On va danser ?

Harry rougit énormément. Il hocha la tête, oubliant sa timidité et le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas danser. Il ferait tout pour faire plaisir à son amant. Ils se levèrent donc et partir. Blaise se retourna puis les regarda se fondre dans la masse et sourit de les voir s'enlacer et danser. Il était heureux que le brun revive petit à petit. Il se rappelait quand il l'embêtait. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait été le seul qui s'était lassé de cela et le seul qui ne l'avait plus embêter depuis très longtemps. De plus il avait aussi été le seul à remarquer que Draco était totalement accroc au petit homme.

Il buvait tranquillement son verre quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était Théodore Nott. Il semblait plus que gêner, il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Blaise pencha légèrement la tête, sans savoir ce que l'autre lui voulait.

- Théo ? Qui a-t-il ?

- Blaise… Est-ce que… Tu aimerais bien danser avec moi ?

Le noir écarquilla les yeux et soudain se mit à sourire devant les joues rouges du brun. Ce qu'il pouvait être timide ! Pire qu'un Poufsouffle.

- J'en serais ravi !

Théo releva alors légèrement la tête, le cœur en feu et sourit. Ils se levèrent et se prirent par la main. Ils rejoignirent le brun et le blond. Ce dernier sourit à son meilleur ami en le voyant et lui fit un clin d'œil. Blaise le reçu avec un grand sourire de pur bonheur. Théo et lui s'enlacèrent et dansèrent à leur tour…

L'heure passa rapidement. La salle commença lentement à se vider. Les deux amoureux restèrent et ils ne furent plus qu'une trentaine. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus de prof. Albus Dumbledore avait disparu depuis longtemps et la musique c'était adouci en une succession de slow. Blaise et Théo leur sourirent à leur tour et d'un geste de la main leur dirent bonne nuit. Main dans la main, ils partirent tranquillement. Draco murmura dans l'oreille de son amant :

- Hum… Je sens que la nuit sera chaude pour plus d'un d'entre nous ! Mais je ne citerais pas de nom !

Harry éclata de rire. Il se cala confortablement sur son épaule alors qu'il continuait de tourner encore et encore.

- Il y en a qui ont de la chance… et d'autre qui ne savent qu'elle chance j'ai moi…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de s'adoucir.

- Et moi donc… Si l'on devait émettre un schéma, celui de notre relation serait le plus… bizarre ! Et le plus fascinant en même temps…

- Draco, je t'aime… Pour toujours, je t'aimerais toujours !

Le blond se recula alors que son sourire faisait trois le tour de son visage. Qu'il aimait l'entendre parler et lui dire tous ces mots magnifiques. Il eu envie de lui répondre la même chose mais il se dit qu'il devait parfaitement le savoir. Alors au lieu d'émettre des mots il se penche et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. C'était doux, c'était bon… C'était… comme s'il rattrapait sept ans de guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'Harry chuchota :

- C'est fini maintenant ? Nous allons vivre en paix, n'est-ce pas… ?

Draco hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- C'est fini… Terminons cette année et vivons ensemble !

- Oh oui…

Soudainement, Harry ressentit une drôle de présence. Il pensa qu'il s'agissait encore de son mauvais pressentiment alors il n'y fit pas attention. Il la laissa l'engloutir et attendit qu'elle disparaisse. Son corps se tendit légèrement et alerta Draco qui le prit par les bras, très inquiet. Le brun ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Son frisson commença à frapper sa tête de plus en plus fortement. C'est comme-ci on l'enserrait dans un étau et qu'on la serrait de plus en plus.

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête dans l'espoir que la douleur s'en aille, il eut envie d'hurler mais rien ne vient. Il se répéter dans sa tête que ce n'était rien, juste une vision et qu'il ne la laisserait pas passer. Il fallait qu'il arrive à contrôler son don, il ne voulait plus vivre dans la terreur et la tristesse de voir encore des morts… Draco s'alarma et serra un peu plus ses bras, la peur au ventre.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui… C'est juste… ça va passer ! Réussi-t-il à chuchoter.

Malheureusement, cela ne passa pas du tout mais pire cela empira. Harry eut ses jambes qui s'engourdirent et il tomba. Il fut comme paralysé, il ne put plus bouger du tout et ces yeux restèrent fermés. Il n'arrivait plus à les ouvrir ! Harry semblait pris au piège de son propre corps. Autour d'eux, les gens avaient cessé de danser et s'inquiétaient sans se rapprocher. Et à trop les regarder, ils ne remarquèrent même pas la présence d'une nouvelle personne. Celle-ci passa la porte de la Grande Salle sans même qu'on ne l'arrête.

Ce n'était personne d'autre que Lucius Malfoy ! Celui-ci avait réussi à s'évader la veille après son procès et avant qu'il n'atteigne Azkaban. Il avait volé la baguette d'un homme et s'était enfui avec une seule et unique chose en tête : La vengeance. Et sa cible n'était autre que son propre fils ! Ainsi il était sûr quand le tuant, il détruirait Harry Potter pour toujours ! Maintenant, Lucius Malfoy avançait tranquillement dans la salle sans que personne ne le voie. Quand Harry le sentit, il se débattit autant qu'il put avec son propre corps mais rien n'y fit ! Il ne pouvait pas bouger et à peine respirer.

- Dra… Dra… Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Le blond penché sur lui ne vit rien venir du tout.

- Qui y a-t-il, Harry ! Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Parle-moi, Harry !

Il était maintenant trop tard ! Son père, à son insu, avait sorti sa baguette et lancer le sort.

- Avada Kedevra ! Cria-t-il avec force.

Il eut des cris et des choses qui tombent. Certains sortirent leurs baguettes et se retournèrent pour la pointer vers Lucius Malfoy. D'autre se jetèrent à terre, sous les tables ou derrière leurs chaises. D'autre encore s'enfuir en courant vers les sorties les plus proches. Mais Lucius Malfoy se fichait complètement de tous les autres. Une fois le sort jeté, il s'enfuit en courant et disparut dans la nature… mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le sort de mort fila dans la bonne direction. Il toucha le dos de Draco et propulsa celui-ci contre le brun. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. A l'instant même ou le sort toucha Draco, Harry eut de nouveau le contrôle de son propre corps. Il ne bougea pourtant pas d'un seul poil, couché sur le dos. Juste, il ouvrit lentement les yeux… Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et un masque de frayeur glissa sur son visage.

Il sentit la peau froide de son amour contre la sienne et ressentit l'absence totale de souffle contre son cou. Il leva très lentement les bras et entoura le corps de son blond. Il le pressa. Il le serra comme jamais auparavant, le serra si fort que ses doigts, ses mains, ses bras blanchirent. Le corps du brun commença à trembler et il rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière.

Et il hurla ! Il hurla comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Ou plutôt comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant… Il y a dix-sept ans… Et là, c'était exactement pareil, cette même sensation. Cela lui faisait tellement mal. Il hurla son cœur déchiré. Il hurla l'amour qu'on lui avait arraché. Il hurla sa bêtise… Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Draco Malfoy était mort et il n'y avait plus rien à faire… A part tout effacer et tout recommencer… encore…

* * *

**Réécrire son histoire**

Harry Potter s'est souvent demandé ce que serait sa vie si Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais existé. Serait-elle joyeuse et paisible, tranquille ou même quelque peu mystérieux, juste de quoi la pimenter ? Il n'aurait pas perdu ses parents, Sirius Black, son parrain, n'aurait jamais été accusé à tord. Des centaines de choses n'auraient jamais été ce qu'elle fut. Et sans le vouloir, accroché fortement au corps de son amant, Harry se mit à prier que Lucius Malfoy disparaisse… comme ça… sans donner de nouvelle… pour toujours. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de bracelets tueur, plus de magie noire, d'hommes et de femmes prisonniers d'une menace, une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête. Pour que leur famille vive en paix, que Draco n'ait jamais eu besoin de le détester. Pour que sa vie en elle-même ne se soit pas passée ainsi. Harry n'aurait jamais vécu sous le jouc de son oncle et sa tante détesté, violer, sali… Jamais il n'aurait subi la haine des Serpentards…

Et plus il priait, les yeux baignés de larmes, son corps parcourut de spasmes brutaux, plus une magie blanche, éternellement inépuisable le recouvrait. Et ce soir, le jour de l'an… Alors qu'il serait étroitement le corps de Draco et que tout le monde le fixait avec peur et souffrance. Lorsque la cloche sonna le douzième coup de minuit, le tout dernier... la dernière larme, adressée à son amour, fit déborder à nouveau sa magie se répercutant à travers les âges. Et il mourut encore...

D'année en année, il effaça tout, revenant dix-sept ans arrière, effaçant les souvenirs du monde, les siens, ceux de ses amis, ceux de ses ennemis… Il fit disparaître Lucius Malfoy avant même qu'il ne commence à faire des recherches sur la magie noire… avant qu'il n'entraîne sa femme et toutes ses familles avec des idéaux malvenus pioché dans un carnet douteux d'une personne qui avait à son tour été effacé. Il croyait avoir tout prévu, comme il se trompait… Personne ne réécrit son histoire sans conséquence…

Alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, sa maison explosa à nouveau, ses parents moururent une nouvelle fois. Son parrain fut accusé, toujours par jalousie. Il retourna chez son oncle et sa tante qui ne l'accueillirent guère mieux. Sa magie après trente-quatre ans d'existence était bien plus puissante qu'avant. Et pire fut la sentence…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

**Un fou pour en remplacer un autre…**

- Pétunia ?

La jeune femme releva son regard acide vers son mari et plissa les yeux. Il n'est peut-être plus nécessaire de faire sa description, elle n'avait pas du tout changé, restant fidèle à elle-même, petite femme grande fine et horriblement malveillante. Son mari lui avait changé… Mais pas comme on le voudrait, non sa haine avait quintuplé, jamais il n'eut été plus méchant et incroyablement désagréable. Ce couple de dément n'avait pas de magie. Il l'avait d'ailleurs en horreur. Cependant cela ne les empêchait pas d'être plus redoutable qu'un grand mage noir. Ils avaient tellement bien peaufiné leur plan « ingénieux » pensaient-il, qu'il était rare de voir plus déterminé. Il fallait juste qu'il patiente. Mais la patience n'était pas leur fort…

- Qui a-t-il ? S'exclama Pétunia.

- Où est le gosse ?

- Sorti je crois ! Dans le jardin.

Vernon Dursley se leva de sa chaise pour aller se placer devant la cuisinière. Il regarda par la fenêtre ses yeux de porcins plissé au maximum. Enfin, un grondement sorti de sa gorge quand il vit le corps du petit qui était assis par terre. Il regardait vers le ciel comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Son neveu était depuis le tout début un poids, une gêne qu'il devait supprimer. Pétunia s'approcha, et croisa les bras, le regard aussi affreux que celui de son mari posé sur le petit innocent qui n'avait rien demandé de toute sa vie pour mériter cela.

- On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Il faut attendre sinon la fortune nous passera sous le nez !

- A dix-huit ans, on le tue sans laisser de trace et on lui vole sa fortune ! On sera riche !

- En effet !

- Foutu Potter ! Brailla Vernon.

- Chut, pas si fort, il pourrait t'entendre ! Il me fait vraiment peur, dès fois j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées !

- Je lui règlerais bien son cas tout de suite, moi !

- Prenons notre mal en patience.

- Maman ! Hurla-t-on.

- Oui, j'arrive mon tout petit Dudleynichou !

Vernon Dursley resta devant la fenêtre un bon moment. Dans sa tête il imaginait les pires scénarios de mort et de douleur qu'il pouvait affliger à Harry Potter. Dehors ce même jeune homme laissait le soleil lui brûler la peau. Ici il se sentait bien. Il s'entrainait à fermer son esprit et écoutait les criquets, les abeilles et les guêpes. Même les voitures qui passaient ne faisaient plus de bruits. Ici il était bien. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Car il le savait, il savait tout ! Il devait partir très vite. Sinon… Jamais il ne le rencontrerait.

Vernon Dursley n'était rien. Juste un homme bête ! Il ne le faisait pas peur. Mais il devrait bientôt partir. Et les jours se rapprochèrent…

* * *

**Nouvelle vie**

La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis quelques temps déjà. Dans la rue plus que quelques hommes marchaient encore. Et de tous se découpait une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux brun lisse. Elle se tenait droite et était habillée avec style et élégance. A ses côtés marchait le petit jeune homme qui était son fils. Narcissa et Draco Malfoy était connu dans ce quartier pour y avoir de nombreuses fois passé. Leurs cousins habitaient ici et ils venaient passés quelques fois des fêtes ou des soirées. Et aujourd'hui ils sortaient de soirée.

Ils y avaient vu des choses ! Des couples qui se séparent, des femmes étendre leurs linges, des hommes tondre leurs pelouses. Ils avaient tout vu sauf cela ! Draco, du haut des ses onze ans se sentit comme attiré par un endroit. Un endroit qui se trouvait dans cette ruelle étrange. Il regarda tout d'abord, juste pour savoir s'il avait quelque chose à craindre. Mais la chose qui l'attirait semblait trop bienveillante pour qu'elle lui fasse du mal. Il se détacha donc de sa mère et ralentit la cadence. Celle-ci s'arrêta en le voyant dévier sa route.

- Draco, mon ange ?

L'enfant se retourna vers elle, hésitant à devoir lui parler ou non, à devoir continuer sa course ou non. Puis la chose l'appela encore et il tourna la tête vers elle. C'était si doux et si bon, il se sentait tellement bien… Alors il recommença à marcher vers lui. Cela se précisait. C'était à côté d'une poubelle. Narcissa le rejoignit et contourna l'obstacle. Puis soudain elle sursauta. Derrière il y avait un enfant de l'âge de Draco tout crasseux et sale. De lui, elle ne pouvait que distinguer ses yeux verts très fatigués.

- Mon pauvre petit mais que fais-tu ici… ?

- Je me suis enfui, murmura le petit très faiblement.

- Mère, fit Draco en s'écartant brusquement comme piqué par quelque chose. On devrait partir.

Cette chose, elle était trop bienveillante, trop douce et trop belle. Elle commença à lui faire peur. Il recula encore.

- Allons Draco, on ne peut pas le laisser ici ! Viens je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Non, s'exclama l'enfant en se levant. Je ne veux pas retourner chez eux. Ils veulent me tuer pour de l'argent.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Comment un enfant pouvait émettre de tel propos… C'était horrible.

- Mais…

- S'il vous plait… murmura l'enfant. Faîtes comme il a dit, passez votre chemin…

Narcissa se releva et réfléchit rapidement. Elle le regarda de pied en cape, il ne portait pas de chaussures, ses pieds étaient sales et elle était sûr de pouvoir voir du sang dessus. Pas que cela, il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et avait des bleus sur les bras et son cou. Cela l'attrista grandement et elle fronça les sourcils, déterminée.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Suis-moi…

- Mère ?

- Viens Draco. On va l'emmener !

- Mais mère ! Il ne peut…

- Cela suffit, obéit jeune homme !

La femme tendit sa main vers Harry et celui-ci hésita. Il regarda le petit qui le tuait du regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été attiré vers cet endroit mais là encore, il se mit à ressentir ce quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait distinguer mais qui le faisait se sentir tellement bien. Et puis cela lui sauta aux yeux. C'était lui ! Il le sentait. C'était le petit garçon qui émanait de lui cette aura de bonheur qui voudrait le toucher comme une caresse… Draco fut stupéfait, pourquoi ce sentait-il tellement bien ? Il se mit à aimer cette sensation qui juste un peu avant l'avait effrayé. Maintenant qu'il savait de qui elle venait, il se mit à aimer. Il se mit à l'aimer…

Le petit Harry, tout doucement, prit la main tendue de la jeune femme. Dans sa tête, des images affluèrent unes à unes montrant une vie que la sorcière, il en était sûre, n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il voit. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à les faire taire mais n'y arriva pas alors il lâcha brutalement la main de Narcissa. Les images cessèrent partant avec une douleur qui l'avait assainie en même temps. La brune le regarda sans comprendre sa réaction.

- Je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il vivement en voyant son air triste.

- De quoi ? Fit-elle chaudement.

- Je suis un sorcier moi aussi. J'ai lu dans vos pensées alors je m'en excuse ! Je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler mon pouvoir.

La femme fut stupéfaite. Elle fit :

- Tu m'expliqueras ça à la maison d'accord ?

Le petit homme hocha longuement la tête et regarda une dernière fois le petit blond. Celui-ci ne disait rien. Il le regardait longuement avec dans sa tête de mauvaises idées mais dans son cœur qui battait très vite une sensation de bienheureux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il provoquait chez lui… C'était contre nature. Jamais il ne devrait savoir…

* * *

**Le départ**

- Harry ?

Le petit brun se réveilla lentement, emmitouflé dans des draps de soie. Une vingtaine de jour avait passé depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert. Jamais le brun ne s'était aussi bien senti. Il n'avait plus à redouter son oncle, il n'avait plus à faire quoi que se soit. Il était bien traité par la dame qu'il considérait plus comme sa tante que comme sa mère. Il était au près de l'enfant qu'il voyait tous les jours dans ses rêves. Un sentiment de béatitude coulait dans ses veines tellement il était bien. Il aimait ça. Narcissa, qui était venu le réveiller, s'assit sur son lit et caressa avec douceur sa joue. Elle lui offrit le plus beau des sourire et murmura :

- Tu te réveilles, poussin ? On doit y aller.

A cette phrase, le brun se releva d'un coup. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier et il avait tellement hâte d'y être. Narcissa fut conquise par son sourire. Il faut dire que sans ses sales vêtements et les souillures sur sa peau, le petit bout de chou était carrément à croquer. Elle chuchota :

- Va prendre une douche, je vais réveiller Draco.

- Ok ! J'y vais tout de suite.

Le petit homme se leva sous le sourire de sa mère adoptive. Il regarda un court moment ses valises avant de filer sous la douche, tout heureux. De son côté, Narcissa alla réveiller Draco qui eut la même réaction mais beaucoup plus calme. La première chose qu'il dit fut :

- Harry est-il prêt ?

Narcissa sourit et hocha la tête.

- Il partait se laver quand je l'ai quitté. Fais de même, mon fils et je vous attends en bas pour petit déjeuner.

- Oui, Mère.

Narcissa alla attendre dans la salle à manger en réfléchissant longuement. Elle jouait avec le feu en gardant l'enfant ici. Elle n'avait fait aucun papier et n'avait pas consulté ni la police ni l'hôpital. Elle espérait que l'enfant disait vrai quand il disait qu'il était menacé de mort. La seule chose qui prouvait ces dires était les innombrables marques sur son corps, des marques de maltraitance… qu'aucun enfant ne devrait porter. Le jour où elle l'avait trouvé, elle lui avait fait subir un grand lavage… Et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait marqué à vie.

Cela lui avait fait remonter aux jours où son mari, Lucius Malfoy, était encore vie. Un jour pris d'une colère immense, il avait failli la tuer alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait du tout. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié. Le résultat fut terrible, elle fut sauver au prix d'un séjour à St Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces et Narcissa fut bien la dernière à tenter de le retrouver. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que jamais plus il ne réapparaitrait. Son dernier cadeau fut qu'il la laissa richissime à vie et possédant un petit garçon d'un mois tout au plus qu'elle a chéri jusqu'à ce jour comme la plus belle chose au monde. Et il fut doublé par l'arrivée du jeune petit homme…

Harry et Draco arrivèrent presque en même temps, habillé élégamment. Harry était vraiment un beau petit, et chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Narcissa était heureuse d'avoir pris ces risques pour lui. Malheureusement, cela n'étant pas très légal, elle redoutait le jour où on le lui enlèverait. Pour l'instant, elle s'occuperait de lui comme elle le ferait avec Draco. Celui-ci restait à l'écart. Il ne donnait pas son avis. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais plutôt parce qu'il se sentait encore mitigé. Il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'autre et il était sûr que cela n'était pas normal. Il l'aimait comme il tomberait amoureux d'une fille… Malheureusement il était un garçon et cela l'empêchait de se sentir complètement bien.

- 'Cissa ? Appela Harry alors qu'il déjeunait dans la grande salle à manger une tartine et un verre de lait.

- Oui mon ange ?

- On va te manquer ?

- Bien sûr !

- Beaucoup ? Renchérit Draco en buvant un verre de jus de mangue, son fruit préféré.

- Enormément. Mes deux petits chéris qui entre enfin à Poudlard. C'est magnifiquement triste ! Surtout, soyez-vous même ! Et rendez-moi fière !

- Tu pourras toujours être fière de moi, Mère ! Fit Draco.

Harry sourit :

- Moi aussi !

Quand ils arrivèrent au Poudlard Express, ce fut le même cinéma. Elle leur fit promettre de bien se comporter et d'être gentils. Et surtout de ne pas se chamailler entre eux, car elle avait pu sentir une certaine tension de Draco vers Harry. Puis elle les prit dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent dans le train. Ils se mirent dans un compartiment puis Harry ouvrit une fenêtre pour faire coucou à Narcissa qu'elle lui rendit avec des baisers volés. Draco se joint à lui et le train partit. Quand ils ne purent plus la voir, ils se rassirent. Harry était tout sourire. Celui de Draco s'effaça bien vite. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Harry finit par s'en apercevoir et son regard s'attrista…

- Tu me détestes, pas vrai ?

Draco se remit droit et fit :

- Mère a dit de la rendre fière, elle n'a pas dit de le faire ensemble. Peu importe porteras-tu mon nom, tu n'es pas un Malfoy ! Tu ne le seras jamais !

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus de lui avant que ce qui le dérangeait ne soit visible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qu'il était si étrange et… anormal. Sinon, il le détesterait et le traiterait de sale. Parce que dans sa si petite tête c'est ce qu'il pensait être. Pas normal et sale. Il se leva alors et Harry s'exclama :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je connais pas mal d'amis qui m'attendent !

- Je peux…

- Non ! Potter ! N'essaye même pas d'interférer dans ma vie à l'école ou là, je te détesterais !

Et il sortit. Le petit brun ne savait pas combien cela lui avait fait mal de dire cela, combien cela l'avait rendu triste au plus haut point… Mais il devait se protéger, et le protéger aussi de lui. Il savait que se serait dur de rester loin de lui, il savait toujours inexplicablement où il était car il y avait cette chose qui le lui indiquait. Cette chose qui le rendait heureux en sa présence. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait et contrôlait pas. Une espèce d'aura, comme de la magie qui le poussait vers son frère adoptif. Il fallait qu'il s'en échappe. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, à contrecœur.

Harry s'adossa au fond de la banquette de compartiment en soupirant. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il n'arriverait jamais à rester à l'écart de Draco… C'était pour lui quelque chose de vitale, il devrait être là, il devra le voir, au moins une fois par jour, il n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps pour le voir le quitter aussi facilement. Il soupira encore mais se décida, déterminé, qu'il le verrait au moins une fois par jour quitte à passer discrètement dans sa chambre s'il n'était pas mis ensemble. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, le faisant relever la tête. Il espéra, avec excitation, qu'il avait changé d'avis et était revenu le chercher. Mais en faîte il se retrouva face à un petit homme roux qui ne passa que la tête à travers la porte. Il avait son âge et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

- Bonjour !

L'autre s'installa et lui tendit la main.

- Ron Weasley.

Harry la serra chaleureusement.

- Harry Malfoy…

Le roux écarquilla les yeux et se crispa.

- Malfoy ?

Il plissa alors les yeux se rappelant ce que son père lui avait dit. Les Malfoy n'avaient qu'un seul fils et il s'appelait Draco pas Harry. Et en plus il était blond. Il se demanda alors si ça pouvait être un cousin ou autre. Il demanda :

- Tu n'as pas du tout la tête d'un Malfoy !

- Oui, c'est… parce que j'ai été adopté.

Le visage du roux s'éclaira et il sourit, prêt à lui offrir le bénéfice du doute.

- Alors tu dois être différent !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait tout sur les Malfoy, où plutôt surtout sur Lucius, redouté avant sa disparition. Il comprenait sa réaction cependant, après tout ce que 'Cissa avait fait pour lui ses trois dernières semaines, il ne laisserait personne dire du mal d'eux. Cependant Ron ne continua pas, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il insulte un Malfoy devant un autre Malfoy, adopté soit-il ! On toqua à nouveau à la porte et une fille l'ouvrit. Elle était brune et avait de longs cheveux auburn en bataille et mal coiffé. La fille leur fit un sourire.

- Bonjour ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il les regarda tour à tour. Lui, ils savaient déjà qui ils étaient et qui ils seraient. Il avait eu des visions sur eux, il savait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec eux au dépit de son entente avec Draco, ce qu'il regretta le plus car il lui ferait payer son amitié avec eux. Cependant, Hermione Granger, car c'était bien elle qui était rentrée dans le compartiment, et Ron seraient les derniers au courant de cela ! Seul 'Cissa et Draco savaient pour son étrange pouvoir et personne d'autre le saurait ! C'est la seule chose qui le lierait à travers les âges avec le blond… Aussi sombres ces années seraient-elles.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

* * *

**Premier pas**

- Harry ! S'exclama un jeune homme roux en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Harry Malfoy et Hermione Granger étaient installé et faisaient leur devoir tranquillement. Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, et n'avait pas écrit une ligne. C'était bientôt les vacances de fin d'années et il jubilait à l'idée de rentrer voir 'Cissa et passer un nouveau noël et jour de l'an avec Draco. D'ailleurs, il pensait aussi beaucoup à lui. En ce moment, il était vraiment bizarre ! Et justement c'était pour cela que Ron était entré dans la bibliothèque.

- Harry, sérieux ! Ton frère a encore fait n'importe quoi ! Dix-sept ans mais il est toujours aussi gamin ! Il faut que tu ailles l'arrêter !

- D'abord, ce n'est pas mon frère et ensuite, 'Cissa ne m'a pas demandé de devenir baby-sitter, elle souhaite que je trouve un travail plus convenable ! Et pour finir Draco n'a pas été nommé Préfet en Chef pour rien. Le directeur Dumbledore ne doit pas se tromper dans ses choix, je crois. Il…

- Mais il n'y a que toi qu'il écoute ! Le coupa son meilleur ami dans sa tirade pour défendre le blond.

Harry soupira. Il en avait marre ! Il rangea un peu rageusement ses affaires. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à travailler. Le blond prenait trop de place dans sa tête. C'était quelque chose qui s'était développé en lui durant ces deux dernières années ! Ces visions se précisaient et bientôt, il s'était vu avec Draco, l'embrassant ! La première fois, se fut dure et avait tout nié en bloc puis il s'y était fait et enfin, il avait commencé à le vouloir en vrai. Et quand il le remarqua enfin, ce fut déjà trop tard il était tombé amoureux de lui. Et finalement, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas toujours était amoureux de lui…

Car lors de sa grande réflexion pour savoir si oui ou non Draco l'attirait, il avait remonté le temps et retrouvait tous les sentiments qu'il avait eus depuis la première fois où il avait rencontré le blond. Et là, bien malgré lui, il remarqua qu'en effet, il était amoureux de lui depuis lors ! Jamais il n'avait pensé à se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et depuis il essayait de le toucher le moins possible car sa libido avait augmenté avec son âge et maintenant ce ne sont plus que de simple baiser qu'il voyait, mais des choses qui le laissait pantois et désireux. Si bien que parfois, il laissait faire sa main et ses pensées…

C'est pourquoi, tous ceux qui l'appelaient son « frère » l'horripilaient au plus haut point.

Quand il retrouva Draco, celui-ci était dans les couloirs adossé au mur entouré de ses copains à rire. Il le trouvait de plus en plus beau. Draco lui avait dit de ne jamais l'approcher, surtout quand il avait appris qui était devenu ses amis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce n'est que simple excuse pour être loin de lui car en faîte, après la disparition de son père, il n'avait jamais été conformé à tout ça, la différence de sang, la différence de vie social… Lui se fichait de tout. Il ne jouait qu'un rôle dans le but d'éloigner le plus possible Harry de lui.

Bien sûr, Harry ne l'avait pas accepté et avait tout fait pour qu'il se rapproche. Alors Draco l'avait détesté et sali, toujours à contrecœur et avec peine. Devant 'Cissa il était doux comme un agneau mais pendant les cours et à Poudlard, c'était le pire des salops. Sauf en ce moment. C'est pourquoi Harry disait qu'il avait un comportement étrange. Au lieu de s'attaquer directement à lui, il faisait toutes sortes de bêtises qui obligeaient les autres à venir se plaindre à son « frère ». Et quand Harry venait se plaindre pour les autres, il l'écoutait ! Alors Harry avait commencé à espérer que ces visions soient vraies.

- Draco ! Tu commences à m'énerver, tu n'as pas fini oui ? Qu'as-tu encore ?

Tous se retournèrent vers lui et il eut un brusque murmure. Petit à petit ils dirent tous à plus tard à Draco et partirent. Personne ne voulait avoir à faire avec Harry Malfoy. Pourtant à Griffondor, c'était pire qu'un Serpentard quand il le voulait. Quand il ne pouvait pas parler à Draco, il se mettait en colère et pouvait faire mal sans le vouloir. Draco haussa les yeux en ciel et s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter !?

- Ron m'a dit que tu aurais recommencé… ?!

- Alors le gentil petit Griffondor que tu es est venu à la rescousse… fit-il avec une mimique angélique puis dégoutée.

- Non ! Je suis venu te dire que je suis fatigué d'être toujours derrière toi ! C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir. Si tu veux décevoir 'Cissa, c'est ton problème !

Draco se redressa brusquement alors qu'Harry faisait demi-tour. Il l'attrapa par le bras et soudain Harry se raidit. Quand il le retourna il vit que le brun avait les yeux violets alors il le lâcha et ses iris redevinrent vertes.

- Je pensais que tu le contrôlais ?

- Pas quand on me touche, tu les sais très bien !

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

Harry rougit brusquement. Il détourna les yeux.

- Rien d'important…

Draco le voulait maintenant, c'était sûr ! Il venait encore de voir qu'il avait fait un rêve érotique entre eux. Mais que voulait vraiment le blond ? Juste couché avec lui ou plus ? Si ce n'était que ça, Harry serait extrêmement triste. Il ne voulait pas juste d'une nuit avec son ange blond. Il voulait tout une vie. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait s'aventurer à lui dire ce qu'il savait. Il voulait qu'il l'aime… Etre seulement son coup du soir ne lui suffirait pas.

Devant son air déphasé, le blond fronça les sourcils, il avança en hésitant sa main vers son bras et le reprit plus lentement. Heureusement, Harry ne vit rien.

- Ne fais pas ça…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne viens plus… Je veux dire… Avant tu venais tout de même, peu importe combien et comment je t'ai refoulé… Mais maintenant… Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à te faire revenir…

Harry écarquilla les yeux, à la fois très heureux et en ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

- Tu m'as dit de ne pas t'approcher ! Au début, oui… Enfin, j'aime bien être à tes côté du coup, je venais quand même mais ça m'a attristé de te voir ainsi, si froid et méchant envers moi alors j'ai arrêté ! Pourquoi d'un coup… ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question, je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse.

Il se rapprocha et Harry recula de stupeur maintenant une bonne distance entre eux malgré le fait qu'il tienne toujours son poignet dans sa main. Son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort, l'empêchant d'avoir des idées plus claires. Il avait raison, Draco voulait de lui, oui mais jusqu'où le voulait-il ?

- Mais… C'est vrai ? Confirma-t-il avec inquiétude. Et 'Cissa ?

- On n'est pas vraiment frères non ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter ! Mais si ça te gêne on a qu'à lui cacher !

Draco baissa son emprise jusqu'à sa main et entremêla ses doigts dans les siens. Il se pencha doucement sur Harry qui était totalement paralysé. Quand il reprit ses esprits, la bouche de Draco était à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il jeta un peu de magie électrique sur sa main ce qui lui fit le lâcher brusquement avec une légère douleur. Il profita qu'il soit déconcentré pour s'enfuir en courant.

- Harry ! S'exclama le blond. Attends !

Harry n'écoutait pas. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put. Il ne savait même pas où il allait. Juste il courrait. A la fin, il remarqua qu'il était juste retourné dans son dortoir et que Draco ne l'avait pas suivi. Il le pénétra et alla dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit et se recouvrit la tête de son oreiller. Il avait le cœur battant à toute allure et n'arrivait pas à se calmer, le sang lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Que devait-il faire ? Oui c'est vrai que Draco lui plaisait, plus qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Mais sortir avec lui ?

Devant tout le monde ? Devant 'Cissa ? L'accepterait-elle ? Il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas que celle qui l'avait recueilli et s'était occupé de lui comme son propre fils le déteste. Comment le prendrait-elle ? D'abord le fait de savoir que ses deux fils étaient homosexuels… Puis ensuite qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde d'un mauvaise œil, comme celui qui a détourné son fils du droit chemin.

Il resta là quelques minutes sans rien dire, sans rien faire et surtout sans rien penser ! Il sentit brusquement une vision lui venir. Cette fois-ci, il la laissa passer mais elle n'avait rien d'important. Il aurait aimé voir leur futur plutôt que ceux des autres. Maintenant qu'il arrivait à les contrôler, ou presque, Harry avait cessé de voir la mort des gens et toutes les mauvaises visions. Il se forçait à garder la tête sur les épaules comme si quelque chose l'obligeait à le faire. Mais pourquoi ? Ça il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fui ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Mais Draco lui demanderait sûrement des choses… qu'Harry ne connaissait que dans ses visions…

Harry effectuait une vraie bataille entre son cœur et sa raison.

Cependant sa raison perdait peu à peu du terrain. Il le savait, il en était sûr maintenant, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu, c'était lui qu'il cherchait. C'était lui qu'il était allé rejoindre. Il ne devrait pas laisser passer cette chance d'être ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être pour lui. Son petit ami et non son frère ! Avec cette résolution, Harry se dit qu'il devrait aller le voir pour lui parler. Qu'il comprenne bien que c'est d'un petit ami qu'il a besoin et non d'un coup d'un soir. Mais demain… car là, il s'endormit.

* * *

**Un serpent pas si vil que ça**

Draco avait cessé de chercher le brun, bien trop rapide pour lui. Il avait la capacité de s'effacer et de passer à travers les murs, il ne pourrait jamais le rattraper. Le blond s'en voulut énormément d'avoir voulu le forcer. Depuis le début, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait pas… C'était plus fort que lui, impossible de se contrôler. Depuis sept ans il affichait le rôle du petit connard parfait détestant son frère adoptif et lui faisant les pire crasse… Depuis sept ans il jouait un rôle horrible et qu'il détestait encore plus.

Après avoir compris que le fait d'aimer Harry n'était ni sale, ni anormal, surtout quand on sait que le brun était de ce qu'il y a de plus pur et innocent sur cette Terre, là c'était son cœur fou amoureux qui parlait, il avait cacher son attache au petit Griffondor à cause de sa réaction. Il avait voulu évité une réaction telle que celle qu'il avait eue aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi il n'avait plus voulu qu'il le touche, pour ne pas qu'il découvre ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Mais dés qu'il avait vu ses yeux et ses rougeurs, i lavait su qu'il avait découvert le pot au rose. Alors il s'était jeté à l'eau.

Mais apparemment il avait eu raison de le lui cacher car Harry l'avait mal pris, et maintenant il devait le détestait ou pire… le mépriser… Avec ces pensées plus que négative Draco entra dans sa salle commune ou il retrouva Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Il s'installa sur le divan à leur côté et soupira bruyamment quémandant leur attention et leur réconfort. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il procédé quand il n'allait pas bien. Blaise sourit et se rapprocha de lui en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

- Alors, raconte… Malfoy second t'a fait la morale sans rien comprendre encore ?

- Non, au contraire, murmura-t-il en se cachant la tête dans ses mains.

- Non, il a compris ! S'exclama la fille du groupe en faisant semblant d'être outragée. Mon dieu, alors il possède réellement un cerveau et des yeux !?

Ça eu le don de faire sourire et redresser le blond, juste assez pour qu'il lui lance un clin d'œil et un tirage de langue.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? Surenchérit Théo.

- Ça c'est mal passé voyons Théo, cela se voit sur son visage ! Lui dit le noir.

- Pire… Chuchota le blond.

- Non, Drake, fit Pansy sur le ton de la confidence. Pour que se soit pire il faudrait que Malfoy second soit plus intelligent ! Il va sûrement se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux de toi et vous allez finir ensemble tu verras. Je te parie qu'avant la fin des vacances prochaines vous serez ensemble !

Draco se redressa tout à fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Harry…

- … est complètement fou amoureux de toi, cela se voit sur le nez de la figure, toi aussi tu devrais plus ouvrir tes yeux !

Le blond se tourna vers son meilleur ami, l'espoir revenant.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu verras, patiente un peu…

Le blond sourit largement, malgré un léger dernier doute. Il voulait que cela fonctionne. Il fallait qu'il demande à Harry de lui pardonner d'abord d'avoir essayer de le forcer et ensuite de lui laisser une petite chance. Mais avant il devait lui expliquait pourquoi il l'avait tant ignoré et rendu la vie difficile… Peut-être qu'il comprendra !

- Merci les gars, chuchota-t-il alors que tous souriaient.

* * *

**Le retour du mal**

Le lendemain, la journée se passa entièrement sans qu'Harry n'aille le voir. Il avait bien trop peur. Le soir venu, c'est en expirant très lentement qu'il alla vers lui. Il le retrouva dans le même couloir que la veille. C'était son endroit préféré car il n'était pas très loin de son dortoir. Il discutait là avec ses potes. Quand Harry fut dans son champ de vision, avançant très lentement. Il se dégagea de son entourage et vint le voir presque en courant.

- Harry, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il devait lui dire ! Il ouvrit la bouche quand soudain :

- Harry ? S'exclama-t-on.

Le brun se retourna vivement pour voir Neville Londubat arriver en courant.

- Harry, le directeur t'appelle, il aimerait que tu le rejoignes au plus vite dans son bureau, c'est très important !

Le brun hocha la tête et regarda Draco intensément. Il devait lui dire. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ce qu'il s'était bien trop longtemps caché !

- On se rejoint dans ta chambre, il faut qu'on parle !

Draco sourit et hocha la tête. Harry sourit à son tour, heureux de l'avoir fait ! Il suivit Neville, le cœur léger, sur son petit nuage. Mais il redescendit bien vite. Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore il trouva Vernon Dursley… tout sourire !

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

* * *

**Nouvelle sensation**

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, lui, son bourreau de jeunesse. Celui qui avait dessiné tellement de plan affreux pour le tuer ! Non, cela ne pouvait être réel ? Pourquoi après tant d'années… ? Que faisait-il ici ? Comment Dumbledore l'avait-il retrouvé et… Pourquoi !? Il ne s'avança pas plus, cherchant à émettre le plus de distance entre lui et cet homme si on pouvait l'appelait homme !

- Harry ! S'exclama son oncle en se levant et ouvrant les bras vers lui.

Tout était faux, son sourire, son regard « bienveillant », ses mimiques, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tout était faux.

- Ne m'approche pas ! Grogna-t-il sans pouvoir levé le ton tant la colère gonflait dans sa gorge.

Albus se leva immédiatement et fit :

- Obéissez-lui !

Il connaissait l'ampleur du pouvoir d'Harry et ne souhaitait pas ramasser son oncle à la petite cuillère. D'autant plus qu'il pouvait sentir l'aura magique du brun rapidement sortir de son corps. Il vit quelques fantômes dans leur tableau disparaitre alors que les tableaux eux-mêmes flottaient contre le mur plus retenu avec aucuns clous. Des petits objets sur son bureau aussi commencèrent à léviter. Apparemment, accéder à la requête du tuteur légal du jeune homme n'était réellement pas une bonne idée. Au début il avait des doutes mais maintenant qu'il voyait sa réaction il ne pouvait que comprendre qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. L'oncle continua son petit manège d'innocent fragile et d'incompris.

- Mais… nous t'avons cherché pendant si longtemps ! Tu as disparu ! Comment as-tu pas nous faire ça ! Nous étions si inquiets !

- Inquiet ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Allez vous-en je ne veux plus vous revoir !

Il grognait encore car si jamais il levait la voix, il savait que sa magie ne le supporterait pas. Elle allait exploser avec lui. Et ce n'était pas bon pour tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce et il ne pensait qu'à Albus Dumbledore. Il devait partir de cet endroit au plus vite, il devait s'en aller. Harry fit demi-tour mais l'oncle ne voulut pas en finir là. Il le suivit dans le couloir et l'attrapa par le bras et le brun ferma immédiatement les yeux. Il vit avec horreur tout ce qu'il avait inventé pour le détruire et garder l'argent. Cette tête était pleine d'atrocité. Comment un homme pouvait être aussi méchant ?

Harry s'arracha à lui et le poussa magiquement. L'oncle alla s'écrasait sur le mur violement et retomba à terre. La violence était telle que le mur fut craquelé. Sans même s'assurer si l'homme était encore vivant ou non, Harry répara le mur alors que son cœur s'accélérait. Il recula :

- Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Plus jamais ! Et si jamais tu oses, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, recroisait mon chemin… Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pourrais faire.

Et pour la deuxième fois, Harry partit en courant la peur au ventre. Cette fois-ci, ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre de Préfet de Draco. Il était déjà allé dans le dortoir de Serpentard et dans sa chambre. Dans les nuits où il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ces cauchemars. Bizarrement, Draco avait toujours accepté de le laisser dormir dans sa chambre sans rechigner.

- Parce que Mère le voudrait avait-il dit.

Mais Harry savait que Cissa n'avait rien avoir avec cela. Draco était comme cela. Le jour il pouvait être très méchant mais la nuit et surtout quand Harry avait des crises, il était aussi doux qu'un agneau. C'est ce côté qu'Harry adorait chez lui. Quand il frappa à la porte, Draco lui ouvrit immédiatement. Cependant son bonheur fut de courte durée. Il s'activa en le voyant apeuré.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Harry !

Le brun pénétra la chambre et referma la porte violement. Il s'y adossa dessus et s'effondra, la tête dans ses genoux. Il avait un air si désespéré, tout son corps tremblait… Draco le connaissait pour l'avoir souvent vu comme ça, lors de ses crises ou après un cauchemar. Sachant ce qu'il devait faire pour l'apaiser, Draco s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur sa tête. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux puis descendit jusqu'à ces joues.

- Harry ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Il m'a retrouvé… Il veut me tuer ! Il veut me tuer…

- Qui Harry ? Qui t'a retrouvé ?

- Mon oncle…

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Oui il savait tout de son oncle et cela le révulsa de le savoir ici. Il fronça les sourcils alors que la colère montait en lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda-t-il durement.

- Il est… Il veut que je revienne chez lui.

- Il est fou ! Il ne sait pas du tout à quoi il s'attaque. Si jamais il ose te toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, je l'étrangle !

Harry sourit contre ses genoux. Il sentait ses larmes qui venaient, repartir lentement. Draco sentit son changement et sourit à son tour. Il continua ses caresses sans même le remarquer.

- Harry pourquoi trembles-tu autant ? Tu n'a rien à craindre de lui…

- C'est de ta faute, chuchota Harry.

Petit à petit la vision de Vernon Dursley s'éclipsa pour être remplacé par ce pourquoi il avait demandé à Draco de rentrer dans sa chambre. Celui-ci comprit que la conversation se tourner vers ce qu'il attendait depuis un petit moment déjà. Il pencha la tête vers la sienne et posa ses lèvres sur son crâne. Et cette sensation surprit Harry qui releva brusquement la tête. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger, ils se dévisageaient avec amour, envie et un peu de désarrois surtout pour Harry.

Puis Draco finit par poser ses deux genoux à terre de part et d'autre et ce mouvement le fit descendre de plusieurs centimètres. Assez pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent enfin dans un chaste baiser qu'aucun des deux ne voulut rompre. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Draco posa ses mains sur ses joues et appliqua un peu plus de pression sur ses lèvres. Le brun en fut heureux. Aucune vision ne vint compromettre ce magnifique moment. Alors il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Et le baiser ne resta plus chaste du tout. Draco lui fit relever la tête et l'embrassa plus fortement comblant ce manque qu'il avait eu durant toutes ses années. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un balai sensuel. Il n'eut aucun combat de force. Draco le guidait et Harry se laissait faire avec plaisir.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son cou. Et il se rapprocha au maximum de son corps écrasant le brun contre la porte. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et les remonta jusqu'à ses épaules. Le baiser dura un bon moment. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Draco posa son front sur celui du brun et caressa le coin de sa lèvre du pouce. Il loucha sur un sourire ce qui le fit reculer. Ce sourire… qu'il était bien triste !

- Qui a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Si… Mais… Il y a quelque chose qui me dit que nous ne devrions pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il sourit doucement. Alors c'était bon, il ne le voulait pas juste pour une nuit, il voulait qu'il l'aime ?!

- Si, s'exclama-t-il. Je t'aime depuis toujours !

- Quoi ?

- Oui… Et même quand tu me rejetais, je continuais à t'aimer.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, tellement triste de sa bêtise. Il avait gâché tellement d'années pour rien. Finalement Harry ne l'aurait jamais repoussé, il l'aimait aussi.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Harry… Je crois bien que j'ai été stupide… J'ai fait cela pour me protéger. Parce que, il y avait comme quelque chose qui me déchirait en deux. J'avais peur de moi et peur de te perdre. Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais aussi. Alors je t'ai éloigné de moi. Mais je t'aime, je voulais tellement que tu sois près de moi, tout le temps…

- Oui, je crois que j'ai ressenti la même chose. En te regardant la première fois… Et c'est dix fois plus fort maintenant. J'ai envie de t'embrasser et de…

Harry rougit énormément.

- … sortir avec toi. Mais, se rattrapa-t-il vite. J'ai vraiment le pressentiment que l'on ne _devrait_ pas…

Draco resta stoïque pendant un moment. Puis il regarda Harry intensément se pencha et l'embrassa lentement. Harry accusa le baiser avec bonheur. Quand Draco recula, il souriait.

- Si tu ne me détestes pas m'embrasser, c'est que tu peux sortir avec moi, non ?

Harry ne dit rien, rouge. Puis il hocha la tête.

- Alors sors avec moi… Et nous écraserons tous ceux qui voudraient se mettre en travers de notre chemin ! A commencer par Vernon Dursley !

- Et 'Cissa ?

- Mère sera heureuse, j'en suis sûr !

Harry le regarda et sourit. Il rangea dans sa tête au fond, dans un coin, une toute petite case de son esprit tout son mauvais pressentiment et la venue de Vernon Dursley. Il se décala soudainement de la porte renversant Draco. Il le plaqua au sol. Harry au dessus de lui se frotta lascivement sur lui. Comme c'était la première fois pour lui, il espéra ne pas être trop mauvais. Draco vit sa gêne alors il glissa tout doucement ces mains sous son t-shirt. Il le caressa provoquant des frissons qui descendaient vers son bas ventre. Avant que cela ne part plus loin, Harry lâcha ses lèvres et respira lentement afin de retrouver son souffle. Draco dévorait des yeux son visage.

- On va dans le lit ? Murmura-t-il.

Harry rougit.

- Tu veux… Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu m'as chauffé à mort !

Il mouvait ses hanches pour faire glisser son érection contre sa jambe. Harry rougit un peu plus honteux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est ma première fois aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, je ne voyais que toi Harry, je n'ai jamais cherché à me faire quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a que toi qui me fais de l'effet, il n'y a que toi que je désire ! Ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux.

Harry se releva et Draco en fit de même. Il lui colla un baiser et replaça ses mains sur ses hanches, lentement et les descendit au dessus de son pantalon. Il pressa sa verge avec douceur. Harry ferma un œil et cacha sa tête dans son cou.

- Ok… On y va, chuchota-t-il.

Draco sourit, ils se levèrent tout en s'embrassant et se dirigèrent vers le lit.

- Harry, murmura-t-il alors qu'il lui enlever son t-shirt.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

Il le coucha sur le lit et Harry sourit. Il le reprit dans ses bras et le laissa l'embrasser dans son cou et son torse.

- Moi aussi…

* * *

**Le rêve**

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent dans sa tête cette nuit là.

Harry ne dormit presque pas. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et le front en sueur. Ses yeux grands ouverts mirent un bon moment pour redevenir vert. Que venait-il de voir ? Etait-ce vrai où il avait seulement rêvé ? Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, il en était sûr. Mais alors… aurait-il fait une bêtise ? Il regarda le corps de Draco à ses côtés. Il avait un bras sur lui comme s'il tentait à tout prix de le retenir. Harry eut les larmes aux yeux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et mit ses mains sur sa tête et cacha son visage. Cette sensation lui fit peur. Il le savait pourtant tout était vrai. Et Draco… Draco… Tout était de sa faute. Le brun resta perdu pendant un long moment, finalement Draco se réveilla et fronça les sourcils. Il se releva et chuchota :

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu vas mourir, dit-il en étouffant un sanglot. C'était ça le mauvais pressentiment. Tu vas mourir et tout sera de ma faute tant que je n'arrêterais pas la malédiction !

Draco écarquilla les yeux sans rien comprendre.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est une malédiction. Je me suis maudit en tentant de réécrire mon histoire. Et tant que je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter, elle va recommencer !

- Qu'est-ce que… Ecoute Harry, tu as fais un cauchemar, c'est juste une crise de plus. Rendors toi mon amour, tu auras les idées claires et tu verras. Tu me raconteras, si tu veux !

Draco l'obligea à se recoucher et l'enserra dans ses bras. Harry se confina contre son torse et soupira. Ses larmes ne se tarirent que lorsqu'il s'endormit. Il l'avait condamné. Condamné à mourir. Quel monstre était-il ! Draco ne dormit pas beaucoup non plus. Ses mots l'avaient touché. Harry faisait des crises mais jamais cela n'avait été sur lui, c'était toujours sur des vieilles dames sur le point de mourir ou d'autre personne Jamais lui… Toutes ses visions s'étaient toujours réalisées. Pourquoi celle-là ne le ferait pas ? C'est la peur au ventre qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain ils ne se levèrent même pas pour aller en cours. Ils dormirent autant qu'ils le purent, las et fatigués. C'est Blaise Zabini qui vint les réveiller en toquant sauvagement à la porte. Harry était encore plus dérangé que la nuit précédente et Draco finit par y croire. Sous la douche, étroitement enlacé, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de me sauver ?

- Il faudrait que tu t'en ailles très, très loin de moi !

- Impossible !

- Alors… Partons ensemble !

- Sans avoir fini notre scolarité ?

- C'est moi qui partirais alors…

- Je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Si je ne trouve pas de solution, tu vas mourir Draco !

- Trouves toutes les possibilités que tu veux tant qu'elle n'implique pas que je m'éloigne de toi. Harry j'ai mis si longtemps à enfin te dire que je t'aime… je ne veux pas te quitter.

Harry baissa les yeux par terre. Il ne le fera pas changer d'avis.

- Je vais m'aider de mes visions pour découvrir quand tu dois mourir et nous te sauverons la vie.

Draco sourit.

- Très bien !

Harry était beaucoup moins enthousiasme que lui. Et s'il ne voyait rien ? Draco releva sa tête et chuchota :

- Tout ira bien tant que tu es avec moi Harry ! D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa.

- Je serais toujours avec toi !

- Me voilà rassuré ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus enjoué.

Il réussi à le faire sourire et lui arracha un autre baiser.

- Dans deux semaines on revoit 'Cissa ! Je suis content !

- Et moins donc ! Et si nous allions lui acheter un petit cadeau à Pré au lard ? Ce serait bien ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

* * *

**Retour à la maison**

* * *

Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement, Harry et Draco ne se montrèrent pas au grand jour mais ils ne se cachèrent pas non plus si bien que la rumeur s'écoula lentement mais sûrement. A la fin, tout le monde était au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble et cela choqua plus d'un. Pour eux et leur ami, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas légalement frères cela ne les dérangeait pas. Quand ils durent retourner au manoir, l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage d'Harry. Il se mâchait méchamment les lèvres, se tordait les mains et tout le long du voyage en train, il ne cessait de jeter des regards désespérés à travers la vitre comme s'il espérait le train tombe en panne d'un seul coup. Ses meilleurs amis le regardaient faire avec un air amusé. Hermione et Ron avait décidé de rentrer chez ce dernier pour passer les fêtes ensembles chez les Weasley. Ron tenait à présenter sa tout juste petite amie en bonne et due forme.

- Harry calme toi, il n'y a rien de grave.

- Mais… Et si elle n'acceptait pas le fait que… Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste !

- Elle ne te détestera pas, Harry ! Malfoy est persuadé qu'elle ne dira rien de méchant, fais lui confiance !

- Et c'est toi qui me dis de lui faire confiance ? Mais où va le monde !

- Hey ! Moi j'ai appris à vivre avec ton substitut de frère je te signal.

- Ce n'est pas mon frère, grogna-t-il.

- Ah oui, pardon, ton petit-ami maintenant. Enfin… Je ne dis pas que je l'apprécie mais il peut changer avec le temps !

Le regard du brun dévia à nouveau vers la fenêtre alors qu'il se fit brusquement triste et lointain.

- Si seulement nous avions le temps… Murmura-t-il avec beaucoup d'amertume.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare King's Cross, le brun se précipita dehors après avoir embrassé ses meilleurs amis et leur avoir souhaité de passer de bonnes fêtes. Harry courut pratiquement vers Narcissa qui les attendait derrière tous les autres, tout sourire, le visage bienveillant. Comme à son habitude, elle leva la main bien haut pour leur faire coucou et quand il fut près d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras. Draco arriva un peu plus tard et tout doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches. Ils avaient l'habitude de ne rien apporter quand ils partaient en vacance chez eux, puisqu'il y avait tout au Manoir. Harry lâcha enfin sa mère adoptive, enfin maintenant plutôt sa belle-mère et à son tour le blond prit sa mère dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez manqué mes enfants ! Fait-elle enjouée en les entraînant hors de la Gare, là où une limousine les attendait patiemment. Alors, comment s'est passé votre début de dernière année ?

Ils entrèrent tous dans la voiture avant que Draco réponde. La mère se retrouva en face d'Harry. Posséder une limousine était le fantasme de la jeune femme et malgré le fait qu'elle soit sorcière et pouvait transplaner à tout moment, elle préférait se déplacer ainsi.

- Bien mère. Les atouts de Préfet en chef sont super, mais je n'en abuse pas et je m'occupe, je pense, correctement des plus jeunes que moi.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, sentant un sourire pointer le bout de son nez. Bien sûr, s'il le dit, n'allons pas le contrarier.

- Je suis passé chef de l'équipe de Quidditch nous avons eu besoin de recruter de nouveaux membres, des poursuiveurs. J'en ai trouvé qui avait du talent, les Serpentards ne gagneront pas encore cette année.

- De toute façon, tant que tu es là, c'est impossible que l'on gagne ! Grimaça le blond avec un sourire. C'est pourquoi j'ai rapidement lâché mon rôle d'attrapeur.

- Tu voulais juste faire comme ton frère, mon fils. C'est tout à fait normal qu'il y ait un peu de concurrence entre vous autrefois. Mais tu as grandi et compris que tu n'étais pas fait pour ça !

- En effet, hocha Draco.

- Rien de plus… ?

Harry baissa la tête et soudain son visage se fit sombre.

- J'ai… Il y a mon oncle… qui ai venu, il y a quelques jours.

- Ton oncle ? fait-elle en écarquillant les yeux avec horreur. Comment cela se fait !?

- Et bien il… je crois qu'il a contacté Dumbledore et qu'il lui a demandé d'avoir un entretien avec lui et moi.

- Le pauvre Albus ni est sans doute pour rien.

- Oui, oui, je sais… Mais le revoir, cela m'a fait un choc.

- Je peux comprendre oui. Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, je l'ai envoyé… euh… détruire un mur. Que j'ai réparé juste après je te jure, rajoute-t-il précipitamment.

Elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout quand Harry utilisait sa magie sans baguette, c'était dangereux et incontrôlable. Draco en avait déjà fait les frais quand il l'avait trop embêté. Depuis plus jamais il ne l'avait agressé. En attendant, elle lui avait interdit de trop l'utiliser, surtout qu'elle était bien trop puissante pour lui. Cependant, elle ne dit rien cette fois-ci, cet homme l'avait sûrement amplement mérité. Elle n'avait pas idée combien. Draco profita du silence qui s'était instauré pour glisser :

- Il y a une dernière chose dont on voudrait te parler.

Harry baissa soudainement la tête, le cœur battant et les joues ainsi que les oreilles rouges vives. Et voilà, Draco n'avait même pas attendu qu'il s'installe tranquillement dans le manoir. Et si elle le jetait ? Ou irait-il vivre ? Harry eut la plus grande peur de sa vie à ce moment, il aurait tout fait pour être à un autre endroit à un autre moment.

- Nous sommes arrivés, répondit cependant la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre.

Harry fut réjoui de ce contre temps. Mais dès qu'ils furent dehors, la jeune femme pria à Draco de lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Le blond regarda Harry comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Ils furent entrés dans le manoir qu'aucun des deux n'avait encore parlé. Alors Narcissa se retourna vers eux et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est si grave que cela pour que vous restiez silencieux ?

Elle n'aimait pas trop quand on lui cachait des choses et vu la tête d'Harry, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se tramait.

- Eh bien… Fit Harry très hésitant, il faut qu'on te dise…

- Maman, Harry et moi on est ensemble, lâcha-t-il Draco de but en blanc.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et fit le poisson quelques secondes. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Rien que pour bien s'en assurer elle fit, oubliant toutes ses bonnes manières :

- Quoi ?

Harry accusa avec encore plus d'inquiétude et de stresse. Il balbutia :

- 'Cissa, on ne veut pas te choquer ni que tu nous en veuille nous…

Mais Narcissa se mit soudainement à sourire. Elle soupira puis sourit à nouveau. Elle leur demanda :

- C'est sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus, mère ! S'exclama Draco, le regard hautain et défiant. J'aime Harry depuis que tu l'as adopté. Et il y a peu je le lui ai enfin dit.

- Et moi aussi je l'aime… Chuchota son petit-ami beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

- Harry, fit-elle tendrement. Vous ne me choquez pas du tout ! Je suis contente que vous ne me l'ayez pas caché, au contraire. Et puis, je ne t'ai toujours pas adopté officiellement, vous n'êtes donc pas vraiment frère. Non, ça ne me choque pas tant que vous êtes heureux tous les deux.

Elle s'avança brusquement et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Le cœur d'Harry se relâcha en un souffle de sa part. Il fut plus que détendu et toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent d'un coup. Il soupira de bonheur, heureux comme un oiseau dans le ciel.

- Faîte attention à vous et ne vous entretuez pas ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils sourirent. Elle les lâcha et se retourna vers l'escalier de marbre mais en montant la première marche, elle posa sa main sur la rambarde et se stoppa.

- Et puis, je crois que j'ai toujours su que Draco était amoureux d'Harry. Reprit-elle.

Le blond sursauta et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Allons, chéri, tu recherchais sans cesse sa compagnie que se soit pour l'embêter ou autre. Quand tu te réveillais le matin, la première chose que tu me disais c'est : « Et Harry, il est debout ? » Et tu te souviens il y a trois ans ? Le jour où Harry à eu une grosse fièvre pendant les grandes vacances car il faisait trop chaud. Tu es resté dans sa chambre tout le temps, et quand je te disais de sortir un peu, je te retrouvais devant sa porte plongé dans tes pensées. Je devais m'y reprendre à trois fois pour t'en sortir. Et puis il y a aussi la fois où…

- C'est bon, c'est bon mère ! Fit Draco alors que tous les deux se mirent à rougir méchamment.

Narcissa rit. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter quand elle se rappela d'une nouvelle chose.

- Oh, nous sommes invités pour le jour de l'an. Chez nos cousins !

- Ceux qui ne nous aiment pas ? Grogna Draco.

- Et oui.

- Rooh…

- Nous leur dirons aussi que vous êtes ensemble, s'exclama-t-elle, tout à coup joueuse.

- Comme ça ils nous aimeront encore moins, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, éclata de rire Narcissa.

Alors qu'enfin elle s'en allait, Draco se retourna vers Harry et le prit par la hanche.

- Eh bien voilà, tu es rassuré ? Fit-il dans un chuchotement sensuel qui vint titiller les oreilles déjà bien rouges d'Harry.

- Oui… Je suis heureux qu'elle le prenne bien !

- On est deux

Le blond se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils entendirent un brusque bruit et se retournèrent, leur mère venait de les prendre en photo du haut des escaliers.

- C'est vraiment mignon !

- Mère ! S'exclama Draco.

Elle rit encore et s'en alla.

* * *

**L'étudiant amoureux**

Harry se réveilla lentement, émergeant d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux, les papillonna plusieurs fois avant de se rappeler où il était. Sa tête se releva légèrement, son regard caressa la joue, la lèvre, les yeux, les cheveux et tout ce qui composait son amant faisant de lui un être magnifique. A cette pensée, Harry rougit. Il se mordit la lèvre. Mais sa bonne humeur fut quelque peu cassée quand il tourna la tête pour voir la potion posée sur sa table basse. Il en prenait tout les soirs maintenant car des cauchemars affreux venaient le hanter toutes les nuits maintenant… La journée il s'efforçait de laisser ses visions venir et ne tentait pas de les bloquer. Malheureusement, il n'obtenu aucun résultat ainsi à part de grands maux de tête et des visions atroces. Il fallait qu'il le fasse pourtant pour lui. Pour son petit ami.

Mais ce qui le déprimait encore plus était cette malédiction. Etait-il vraiment maudit où n'était-ce arrivé que deux fois et la troisième serait la bonne ? Quand il y repensait, cela lui semblait tellement absurde. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le rêve de quelqu'un qui sadiquement le faisait souffrir, lui et Draco. Comme si ce quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il soit ensemble, qu'il soit heureux. Et qu'à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il fallait absolument qu'il brise, déchire et… efface. Non, cela n'était pas possible, pensa-t-il. Il revoyait les images de son lui d'autrefois, seul dans un lit, pleurant, pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il créait la malédiction. C'était soit ça, soit accepter le fait de perdre Draco. Et la deuxième option était impossible.

Enfin des images de sa seconde vie remontèrent. Encore une fois, il avait choisi tout recommencer plutôt que de perdre Draco. La question lui vint presque immédiatement. Et lui alors ? Si c'était réellement une malédiction, si Draco venait vraiment à mourir… que ferait-il ? Serait-il prêt à le perdre pour que la Terre continue à tourner et que les hommes ne perdent plus d'années, où recommencerait-il encore ? Combien de vie avait-il chamboulé par égoïsme ? Combien de choix furent changés ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait remarqué quelque chose ? Que les arbres avaient trente-quatre ans de différence du jour au lendemain ! Que le soleil et la lune n'étaient plus pareils. Pourquoi personne n'avait rien remarqué ? Un botaniste, un potioniste, un physicien, un savant… ?

En même temps qu'en savait-il ? Personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui alors autant, oui, quelqu'un avait déjà remarqué mais il n'en saurait jamais rien. Savoir que l'on avait eu avant deux vies différentes lui donna encore un frisson. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Apparemment, il fut autrefois un « Elu ». Mais plus maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un simple étudiant, avec une magie plus que surpuissante, certes, mais juste un étudiant.

Un étudiant amoureux…

Un étudiant amoureux, qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir cette amour fleurir et se terminer, vieux, ridé et nageant dans le bonheur pur… N'importe quoi, même dix-sept ans de plus… Harry écarquilla les yeux. Alors, il n'était pas bien différents des autres lui. Oui, il recommencerait encore s'il le fallait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la malédiction était telle, qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Jamais il ne lui fut donné. Jamais il ne l'aura.

* * *

**Mariage**

- Harry, fit Draco un peu fort en essayant de couvrir le bruit de la musique de sa voix.

Le brun se retourna et sourit en voyant son amant. Il avait dans ses mains une coupe de champagne et était habillé de façon très élégante, d'un costume noir à nœud papillon blanc. Draco l'avait assis sur une chaise et avait fait de sa coiffure quelque chose de magnifique, presque une œuvre d'art. Le tout le rendant splendide. Son sourire illumina son visage, le blond eut le souffle coupé l'espace d'une seconde.

- Oui ? Entendit-il quand il fut assez près de lui.

- Ça va ? Tu t'amuses, je sais que je te délaisse un peu, mais tu sais que mère…

- Draco… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que toutes les choses doivent changés ! Je vais très bien, merci ! Au contraire, j'étais en train de discuter avec ce monsieur et c'était très intéressant. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour l'instant, mais n'oublies pas que tu me dois une danse !

- Toi ? Danser ? Quel désastre !

Il se reçu une tape sur l'épaule et rit légèrement. Il l'embrassa brièvement et s'en fut à nouveau dans la foule. Noël était ainsi chez les Malfoy, pleins de gens et leur famille. La majorité était des cousins éloignés, des tantes et des oncles et autre. Le reste des couples sans enfant du travail de Narcissa, des amis proches et puis leurs amis. Finalement, à chaque Noël, Harry découvrait de nouvelles personnes avec qui il allait discuter pour les mettre dans l'esprit de la soirée et pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. Là, il était tombé sur un couple de joueur de Quidditch, très bon paraitrait-il, et leur avait fait promettre de leur rendre une petite visite pour un petit match deux contre un après les fêtes, qu'ils avaient accepté avec joie.

Harry leur souhaita une bonne soirée et se dirigea vers le comptoir aménagé pour la soirée. Narcissa était là discutant avec trois ou quatre personnes. En voyant Harry, elle sourit fortement et lui fit signe de venir. Il s'exécuta non sans une certaine inquiétude qui s'avéra être bien fondé car elle le prit par la taille et immédiatement s'exclama :

- Messieurs Dames, je voulais faire une annonce spéciale tout à l'heure mais je vais vous le dire à vous d'abord. Harry va enfin devenir mon fils.

Ses fossettes étaient plissées au maximum tant le bonheur et l'excitation la prenait. Harry lui était moins positif. Il attendait les remarques désobligeantes des gens de sa famille et cela ne le rendait pas vraiment serein.

- Oh, comment cela se fait, Narcissa ! Tu comptes enfin faire les papiers ? Après tout ce temps !? S'exclama une femme d'une splendeur, ce qui n'étonne pas dans la famille Malfoy.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Harry n'a plus besoin de se cacher, il est grand maintenant ! Tu peux l'adopter sans que quelqu'un dise quoi que se soit. Rajouta un homme fort.

- Je ne compte pas l'adopter. Non, disons que je ne compte plus l'adopter ! Il va devenir mon fils par alliance…

Harry rougit énormément. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il épouserait Draco ! Mais l'évidence était bien là. Il est sûr et certain qu'Harry finirait sa vie dans les bras du blond. Mais était-ce lui ou Draco qui se jetterait à l'eau, il se le demandait ! Pendant sa courte réflexion, sa famille avait la bouche grande ouverte alors que d'autres écarquillaient les yeux. Certain n'avait pas encore compris et ne cessait de demander :

- Mais… avec qui ?

Ce que Narcissa répondit avec excitation :

- Eh bien à votre avis ? Je n'ai qu'un seul enfant ! Légitime, je parle, Harry. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, bien sûr !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Cissa, je le sais !

Plus personne ne disait rien puis finalement quelqu'un demanda.

- Mais… Harry et Draco. Ce sont deux hommes pourtant ! Ils sont… ?

- Ensembles, affirma le jeune blond en se montrant.

Il enserra la taille d'Harry par derrière, prenant la place de sa mère qui les couva d'un regard tendre et bienveillant. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule en toisant les membres de sa famille d'un air de défi. Finalement, ce fut l'oncle de Narcissa, un grand mince qui s'exclama :

- Eh bien félicitation à tous les deux ! Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a sept ans mais je te le redis maintenant que c'est vraiment officiel : Bienvenu dans la famille ! Tu étais donc vraiment destiné à devenir un Malfoy quoi qu'il arrive !

- Merci beaucoup, mon oncle. Fit le brun, heureux comme tout.

- Alors, dîtes moi, continua la première femme. C'est pour quand ce mariage ?

- Pardon ? Fit le blond en se redressant brusquement.

Il avait raté ce passage…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

* * *

**Noël **

Draco se mâchait désespérément ses lèvres. Il était sous la douche brulante, dans ses pensées, et extrêmement stressé ! C'était assez osé, mais après ce qui avait été dit la veille. Cela lui avait sauté aux yeux comme une évidence même. Par la suite, il avait disparu pendant deux heures durant et était revenu un peu déboussolé. Maintenant il se demandait s'il avait bien fait ou non.

- Draco, tu as décidé de te transformer en sirène ou quoi ? Fit la voix charmante de son amant en passant la tête à travers l'ouverture.

Le blond sursauta et s'exclama :

- Non, non, je sors !

- Dépêche toi, je veux mes cadeaux moi !

Le blond sourit devant tant de joie enfantine.

- Je descends sans toi !

- Mais…

Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard, Harry avait disparu. Draco sortit de l'eau avec une appréhension plus que tendue. Il s'habilla légèrement, il faisait toujours chaud dans le manoir, même en hiver. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche fermée que sur deux boutons seulement et d'un jean. Il rangea ses cheveux en arrière d'un coup de peigne et n'insista même pas sur la petite mèche qui vint se rebeller. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et descendit plus tranquillement. Rien que du hall il réussit à entendre Harry qui balbutiait des choses qu'il ne comprit pas. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire doux. Les mains dans les poches, il entra dans la salle décorée du plafond au sol et sourit à sa mère.

- Joyeux Noël, mon ange ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Joyeux Noël, Mère !

Tout en l'embrassant, il toisa la montagne de cadeaux aissés par les invités d'hier. Le jour de Noël était pour lui une véritable torture. Il devait ouvrir chacun d'eux et faire une photo avec chaque. C'était vraiment lassant. Il était toujours fatigué à la fin de la journée. Parce que oui cela durait toute la journée ! Ensuite sa mère redonnait tout ce qu'il ne gardait pas à des œuvres caritatives, des orphelinats et des hôpitaux. Harry avait déjà commencé à ouvrir ses cadeaux et Narcissa prenait ces photos sans perdre une miette.

Le sourire de son amant été splendide. Il laissait transparaitre toute la joie et le bonheur de ce moment. A lui, ça lui plaisait ! Il adorait ça depuis qu'il était tout petit. Et ce n'était pas les cadeaux en eux-mêmes mais plutôt le fait d'en recevoir et de les ouvrir. Maltraité pendant onze ans de sa vie, violé et torturé, Noël avait été sons plus grand calvaire. Draco se souvint la première fois. Narcissa avait du d'abord le chercher. Planqué sous son lit, il tremblait comme une feuille les jambes repliées contre son ventre, les larmes plein les yeux. Elle avait dû le garder dans ses bras pendant deux heures à caresser sa chevelure et lui émettre des mots doux et réconfortant. Draco était resté à l'encadrement de la porte, assis par terre et avait regardé toute la scène. Quand Harry avait cessé de pleurer, Draco était arrivé avec le cadeau qu'il avait acheté avec sa mère. Son cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, qu'Harry avait ouvert en tremblant et ils eurent leur tout premier câlin. Le seul d'ailleurs de sincère, avant cette année…

Son cadeau pendait maintenant autour du cou du brun et ne l'avait jamais quitté. Là il balançait au rythme du déchirement du papier cadeau, des rires et des photos. Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui sauta dessus. Il l'embrassa en pleine bouche, sans gène ni complexe en lui criant un « Joyeux Noël » tonitruant. Ce jour qu'il avait tant haï était devenu le plus beau de sa vie. Draco éclata de rire en le voyant repartir vers ses cadeaux. Lui faisait traîner le moment où il devrait commencer.

- Harry ! Quel âge as-tu franchement ?

Il le regarde surpris et soudain prit un air tout penaud. Narcissa fronce les sourcils et dit sèchement :

- Draco ouvres tes cadeaux s'il te plait.

Le sourire du blond ne se retira pas cependant. Il se contenta d'avancer, de s'accroupir sur le brun et de chuchoter tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Je plaisante. Joyeux Noël mon amour !

Harry reprit son sourire et son ouverture. Il rigole alors que son cadeau se trouve être un nounours en peluche d'une douceur inimaginable. Un petit mot y était épinglé. « Chaque fois que ton cœur flanche, serre le contre toi et rencontre la magie » Les Malfoy savait pertinemment qu'Harry était un grand fan des nounours à long poil qui permette de caché son visage à l'intérieur d'une douceur sans fin. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, et immédiatement il se sentit bien. Comme prit dans un cocon il resta là quelques minutes ainsi, ne vit même pas Narcissa le mitrailler.

Draco déballa ses cadeaux avec lenteur, il n'avait vraiment pas envie. C'était horrible, un vrai calvaire. Il déballait, prenait une photo avec un sourire et passait au suivant. Et puis soudain il eut un bug. Car il repensa à ça ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce détail plus qu'embarrassant ! Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour arriver à ses fins !? Comment arrivait à la discussion fatidique d'abord ? Bizarrement, il déballa encore plus doucement tant et si bien qu'Harry avait fini qu'il n'en était pas à la moitié. Même Narcissa perdait patience :

- Allons, Draco. Mets-y plus du tien, on meurt de faim nous !

- Hum ? Ah oui, oui !

Harry, son nounours dans ses bras, le regarda faire en penchant la tête sur le côté. Quand Draco le regarda, il remarqua alors qu'il avait les yeux violets. Il était en train d'avoir une vision. Ce qui eut le don de stresser un peu plus le blond. Et s'il voyait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Quand Harry revint à lui, il ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé alors il expira de soulagement. Après une demi-heure où Draco commençait à avoir mal au doigt à force d'ouvrir les cadeaux, il ouvrit le dernier et soupira de bonheur.

- Enfin !

Narcissa prit la dernière photo et parti en trottinant.

- Je déteste ce moment, fit Draco en caressant le doudou d'Harry.

Celui-ci sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse.

- Allons manger !

- Attends Harry, j'ai… J'ai…

Pourquoi c'était si dur de lui dire !

- Je t'ai acheté un cadeau.

- Quoi ? Sursauta le brun en relevant la tête vers lui. Mais… Mais, on a jamais… Je veux dire, je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su, j'aurais moi aussi…

- Non, non c'est bon. C'est moi, c'est juste moi ! Mais, je ne peux pas te le donner comme ça alors tu peux patienter jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Oh… Oui bien sûr mais… Quand l'as-tu acheter ? On est resté ensemble tout le long.

- Hier soir, quand j'ai disparu tu te rappelles ?

- Tu as réussi à trouver un magasin ouvert le soir de Noël qui veuille bien te vendre quelque chose ? Fait-il suspect.

- J'ai… de nombreuses connaissances, Harry. Et le vendeur en question se trouvait dans la salle ! Il a bien voulu que l'on s'occupe de ça rapidement, il m'a dit même que ça l'avait amusé.

Il fit brusquement la moue.

- Tu me fais languir… J'ai très envie de savoir ce que c'est maintenant !

Au moment où il allait répondre Harry trembla et ses yeux virèrent. Draco le lâcha brusquement en reculant ce qui annula le début de vision qu'Harry commençait à avoir. Quand il revint à lui il soupira et eut un sourire assez triste.

- Depuis que je les laisse revenir, elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Pourquoi tu t'es enlevé ?

- Je ne veux que tu saches à l'avance mon cadeau ! Fit le blond en rougissant et s'avançant à nouveau pour le reprendre dans ses bras, le nounours coincé entre eux.

- Oui mais… Et si cela avait été une vision qui m'aurait permis de savoir comment te sauver !?

Le blond soupira.

- Harry… C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Oublions ça un moment.

Le brun fit la moue. Draco ne le croyait pas. Ou plus peut-être. En attendant il avait parfaitement raison sur un point. Si le blond lui avait laissé voir la vision, ce qu'il aurait vu était totalement différent de ce qu'il croyait… Il aurait vu… une horrifiante image.

* * *

**Le cadeau**

Le soir venu, Harry et Draco regagnèrent leur chambre dans la bonne humeur, le ventre plein et les yeux aussi illuminés que des étoiles. Ils avaient passé un très bon Noël auprès de Narcissa, un meilleur Noël que les précédents puisqu'ils avaient pu se prendre dans les bras, s'embrasser et s'amuser ensemble ce qu'avant, ils se refusaient catégoriquement. Draco ouvrit la porte à Harry et ils pénètrent dans la chambre où les cadeaux qu'ils avaient décidés de garder les attendaient sagement. N'y faisant même pas attention, Draco retourna son amant d'un mouvement doux et l'attrapa par la taille. Il le serra contre lui, ventre contre ventre et le dévora des yeux. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser qu'il fut dur de se retenir. Le brun avait posé ses mains sur ses bras et souriait de toutes ses dents, amusé par cette étreinte possessive.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu passer meilleur Noël, Harry. J'espère de tout cœur que pour toi, c'est pareil…

- Bien sûr, Draco ! Cependant il y a toujours quelque chose qui me préoccupe !

- Comment ça ?

- Ton cadeau, Draco ! Je me suis remué les ménages mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que s'est et je suis vraiment curieux !

Le blond sourit puis prit un air désespéré.

- C'est… qu'il n'est pas facile à donner.

- Comment ça ? C'est quelque chose de très gros ?

- Ce que tu peux être bête, rit-il. Non, c'est tout petit mais c'est pire.

Il le lâcha un instant et recula. Il sortit alors un tout petit cadeau qui tenait dans sa main recouvert d'un papier rouge et or brillant. Harry eut une bouffé d'adrénaline lui rougir les joues. Automatiquement, sa main prit son collier et le serra. Draco remarqua le geste et sourit.

- Oui, c'est aussi un bijou… Ouvres-le.

Harry prit le paquet et l'ouvrit en tremblant un peu. Tout ce qui venait de Draco était chéri comme la huitième merveille du monde. Le brun sentait qu'il allait fondre alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore ouvert et qu'il ne savait même pas si ça allait lui plaire ou non. Peu importe, tant que ça venait de Draco… Finalement, la petite boîte fut ouverte et le sourire d'Harry fit trois fois le tour de son visage. Ces yeux se plissèrent d'amour et il serra un peu plus le paquet dans ses deux mains.

- Draco, c'est magnifique !

Le cadeau était une bague en or, serties de rubis brillants. Elle était forgée comme plusieurs anneaux se recoupant à différents endroits. Harry ne put qu'admirer le travail de l'objet, sûrement fait avec beaucoup de précision.

- Elle te plait ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! C'est d'une splendeur…

- Harry, ce n'est pas qu'une bague.

- Pardon ? Fit-il en relevant la tête vers lui alors que son bonheur ne s'effaçait pas de sur son visage.

- Je veux dire… ce n'est pas vraiment un bague…

- Elle est magique ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

Le blond soupira et rougit.

- Pourquoi tu ne comprends jamais rien toi-même !

Le brun fut un peu stupéfait et perdit petit à petit son sourire quand Draco se baissa, posa un genou à terre et lui retira la bague des mains.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il posait les siennes sur son visage complètement rouge maintenant.

Il faillit aussi avoir une crise cardiaque tend son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il le voyait le lâcher à tout moment.

- Ça y est tu as compris… Harry… est-ce que…

- Oui, c'est oui ! S'exclama le brun en se jetant sur son amant qui éclata de rire.

- Finalement, c'est plus facile que je le pensais. Fit-il en rattrapant le corps de son maintenant fiancé.

Il caressa ses cheveux alors qu'ils purent entendre leur cœur battre à l'unisson rapidement et fortement. Il remarqua alors avec surprise que de l'eau coulait sur son cou puis il entendit un reniflement. Harry craquait.

- J'espère que c'est des larmes de joie !

Harry rit et le serra un peu plus fort.

- Je suis si heureux mais je pleure !

- C'est bon alors, ce sont des larmes de joie.

Draco sentit alors un baiser sur sa nuque puis rapidement, Harry remonta sur sa joue et pris sa bouche dans un mouvement possessif. Cette fois-ci il ne le laissa pas guider, il l'embrassa avec force, essayant de faire passer tous ses sentiments par ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pourtant pas assez car Draco en demanda plus. La petite boîte fut déposée par terre avec précaution, rejointe par un t-shirt jeté sans précaution ! Draco se leva et souleva son amant qui croisa ses jambes sur ses hanches. Ce dernier déboutonna frénétiquement sa chemise, et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait carrément déchirée pris d'une impatience incontrôlable. Le blond les amena dans le lit ou il le coucha sans le lâcher. C'était comme si d'un coup il ne pouvait plus se détacher.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'Harry tentait déjà de descendre son pantalon. Il l'aida et fut en caleçon en moins de deux. Il se retira alors et tira sur le jean d'Harry. Le mouvement qui fut plus facile qu'il le pensa le déséquilibra et Harry le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'éclate la tête par terre. Ils rirent alors que Draco se recoucha sur son fiancé. Leurs corps, chauffés à son maximum, s'emboitèrent parfaitement. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec délice. Les mains se firent baladeuses. Draco glissait son érection sur celle d'Harry qui prit ses fesses entre ses mains pour l'obliger à continuer cette douce torture. Draco posa des petits baisers papillons sur sa bouche puis descendit petit à petit. Il prit entre ses dents un des tétons du jeune homme qu'il suçota, lui provoquant quelques gémissements plaintifs.

Il descendit ensuite et glissa deux doigts sur l'élastique du caleçon qu'il retira d'un mouvement expert. Le pénis halé se redressa fièrement, attendant sagement que l'on s'occupe de lui ce qu'il fit rapidement. Passant un coup de langue sur le long de la hampe brulante, il finit par le prendre en bouche. Comme le téton, il le suçota avec douceur créant chez son amant des frémissements de bonheur. Le brun ferma les yeux, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure blonde. Par réflexe, le brun replia ses jambes et Draco en profita pour caresser son ouverture d'un doigt. Il le pénétra lentement mais sûrement. L'endroit étant déjà bien moins étroit que les premières fois, il put mettre un deuxième doigt puis un troisième…

- Draco… Draco je te veux s'il te plait ! Tout de suite !

Pressé par ce ton sans appel, Draco descendit son boxer et se pressa de présenter son érection contre l'entrée désireuse. Il le pénétra tout doucement alors que son fiancé grimaça de douleur. Rapidement il se détendit et fut submergé par le plaisir qui monta en même temps que Draco avançait et reculait vers lui. Harry noua ses jambes dans son dos et l'obligea à se pencher. Il attrapa Le blond par la nuque alors qu'il se relevait pour l'embrasser férocement. Le blond gémit dans sa bouche. Dans cette position l'anneau de chair se resserra contre son érection lui faisant voir quelques petites étoiles de plaisir intense.

Il recoucha Harry pour ne pas venir trop vite et attrapa ses fesses qu'il redressa. Il attrapa sa verge d'une main douce et ferme en même temps et fit des vas et viens en rythme. Le brun releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Quelques gouttes de sueurs lui firent fermer les yeux. Il serra les draps fortement et ne put retenir un gémissement qu'un nouveau coup de hanche, bien porté sur sa prostate, lui arracha. Il haleta légèrement. Draco remarqua son changement alors il recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'en puisse plus et émette des petits cris rauques et suaves.

Il eut la tête qui lui tourna et sous les coups et la main de son amant, il se tendit et jouit fortement sur lui. Draco, suant, ne tarda pas à le suivre, se répandant en lui. Il s'étala doucement dans ses bras qu'Harry referma avec douceur. Il caressa amoureusement ses cheveux blonds humides et sourit. Il était tellement heureux et comblé… Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête et que plus rien ni personne ne puisse les atteindre. Draco releva la tête et posa son menton sur son torse. Harry sourit, pencha la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Quand le doux baiser cessa, Draco se retira doucement et se replaça correctement, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il enfouit son nez et inspira fortement, se régalant de son odeur.

- Je t'aime Harry… Je t'aime à en crever…

Cette phrase pourtant si belle, si douce fit tressaillir le jeune homme. Et contre son gré, malgré cette la sensation immense de bonheur qui coulait dans ses veines, et son cœur qui battait encore très fort, des larmes firent briller ses yeux.

- Non… Ne meure pas… Ne meure plus…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

* * *

**Toi**

Le jour du réveillon, Narcissa envoya Harry et Draco sur le chemin de traverse afin de trouver des cadeaux pour leur cousin. Main dans la main, ils firent le tour des vitrines et s'amusèrent comme des fous. La journée se passa super bien Harry se sentit léger, loin des soucis et de ses visions. Il ne voulut pas entraver ce pur moment de bonheur alors il n'en laissa passer aucune. Il ne voyait que celle de Draco, dans il ne pouvait refouler puisqu'il le touchait, mais rien dedans lui montra qu'il courait un quelconque danger. Aucune menace. Alors il profita au maximum de cette journée d'insouciance.

Quand ils eurent fini, le soir tombait et un léger trait orangé venait remplacer le faible soleil d'hiver. Les lumières commencèrent peu à peu à s'allumer de part et d'autre de l'avenue marchande. Ils sortirent du chemin principal pour emprunter une ruelle peu fréquentée. C'était juste l'histoire de marcher un peu, profitant l'un de l'autre au maximum. Ils bifurquèrent hors du côté sorcier en passant à travers un mur. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et celui-ci s'amusa à entortiller sa longue écharpe autour de son cou, les liant un peu plus. Après un moment de silence, Harry chuchota :

- J'aimerais bien que l'on passe le nouvel an juste tous les trois.

Draco soupira, c'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas du tout à aller là-bas ! D'ailleurs sa mère non plus, mais bon, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas décliner leur invitation, qu'ils les aiment ou non. Ce serait tourner le dos à leur famille et il n'en était pas question.

- Moi je pensais à après…

- Comment ça ? Fit le jeune homme en relevant légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que… le manoir Malfoy m'appartient normalement.

Harry se replaça en réfléchissant rapidement. Oui, le manoir Malfoy n'appartenait qu'aux hommes de la famille et donc, il devrait revenir à Draco lors de son anniversaire soit à la fin de l'année.

- En Juin, j'aurais dix-sept ans… Et nous aurons pratiquement fini notre scolarité. J'imagine bien qu'avec ta puissance, tu ne l'as pas loupé ?

- Non… Chuchota Harry, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Alors, nous devrons trouver un travail rapidement parce que si j'accepte de reprendre le Manoir, il y aura plein de papier à faire, et toutes ses choses à payer…

- Draco…

Le blond baissa la tête vers lui et vit son air assez triste.

- Qui a-t-il, mon amour ?

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent, encore peu habitué à cette démonstration de sentiments. Ses mains se croisèrent et instinctivement, il se mit à jouer avec sa bague de fiançailles.

- En faîte… J'aurais voulu… J'ai pensé que…

Il soupira, trouvant la phrase simple mais pourtant si dure à dire. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser le blond. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense du mal dans ses paroles. Il se jeta à l'eau :

- J'aimerais bien que nous vivions ensemble ailleurs… Dans un endroit plus petit et plus étroit. Comme… des jeunes gens… normaux… et puis rien ne nous empêchera plus tard de reprendre le manoir Malfoy, quand nous serons plus vieux. Non ?

- Tu veux dire un endroit comme… un appartement ?

- Oui… Juste tous les deux… Pour commencer…

Draco sembla réfléchir, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Sauf si on admettait le fait que Draco et Harry avait eu des serviteurs toutes leurs vies et que vivre comme de simple classe moyenne risquait d'être un véritable défi pour eux. Enfin… Plus pour Draco… Mais pourtant, vivre juste avec Harry… Cela lui plaisait énormément. Sentant que le brun attendait une réponse, car il lui broyait la main tant il avait peur de se faire jeter, son fiancé sourit et dit :

- Ça peut-être une bonne idée. Par contre, je donnerais le manoir à ma mère et elle nous le rendra quand elle le voudra…

Harry sourit à son tour, heureux. Juste à ce moment là, ils passèrent devant un centre immobilier moldu. Sur la vitrine il y avait toute sorte de maison et d'appartement. Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent largement les fiches. Il ne servait à rien d'en rechercher pour l'instant mais les deux se prirent au jeu, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Imagine dans celui-là… Là, la cuisine… J'apprendrais à faire de la cuisine ! Je devrais m'y mettre maintenant d'ailleurs avec les conseils de notre chef cuistot, c'est dans la poche.

- Tu assumes donc être ma femme au foyer !

- Sûrement pas, rit Harry. Je travaillerais aussi, mais je te vois mal faire la cuisine, orgueilleux comme tu es !

- C'est un défi ? S'exclama Draco, outré. Je suis sûr que je serais meilleur cuisinier que toi ! D'ailleurs c'est moi qui apprendrait la cuisine voilà !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Nous le ferons tous les deux alors !

Il regarda à nouveau les fiches et continua :

- Et imagine notre salon…

- Et la chambre surtout !

Draco tira sur l'écharpe pour placer son amant devant lui. Face à face, il pencha sa tête et posa un bisou sur son nez gelé, lui arrachant un rire, puis sur sa joue froide et enfin chuchota au creux de son oreille :

- Imagine cette petite chambre d'appartement, plus petite que la mienne, mais assez grande pour que je puisse te faire l'amour… Toute la nuit s'il le faut.

Harry reçut un frisson et il ne put dire s'il s'agissait de l'extrême froid du temps ou de l'extrême chaleur de son souffle contre son oreille. Il eut un sourire magnifique quand Draco se redressa pour appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier posa leur course à terre et encercla de ces bras sa taille si fine. Il le serra contre lui et leur baiser s'enflamma.

- Potter ! Cria-t-on subitement.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent vivement et se retournèrent vers l'endroit où un homme se dressait. Devant eux, Vernon Dursley les regardait avec ses petits yeux de porcins injectés de sang. Draco haussa un sourcil. C'était lui son oncle alors ? Qu'il était affreux ! Il eut envie de le traiter de tous les noms, de le salir, de lui faire du mal et pire… de le tuer tout simplement. Mais il ne souhaitait pas perdre cette vie si précieuse qu'il débutait avec Harry. Il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour qu'eux deux vive heureux pour toujours ! Le blond alors se contint à une grimace de dégout et prit Harry par le poignet.

- Viens on s'en va !

- Potter ! Crois-moi tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Cria fortement l'oncle, visiblement pas assez bête pour comprendre que leur cible leur échappait.

Harry hésita puis finit par avancer d'un pas vers lui.

- Vernon ! Fit-il calmement. Cela ne sert plus à rien de me harceler. A cause de toi, j'ai déjà fait mon testament et si je meurs toute ma fortune ira chez les Malfoy, ma vraie famille ! Permets-moi l'espace d'un instant d'être égoïste, mais tu l'as bien cherché !

L'homme vira vert. Il hoqueta de fureur, les mots ne voulant plus sortir. Ses yeux parlèrent à sa place. Pendant dix-sept longues années, il avait imaginé et rêvé de toutes les façons possibles où il tuerait Potter, ferait passer cela pour un accident et devenir riche… A devenir fou ! Oui tout ça l'avait complètement rendu fou. En apprenant cela, son esprit tordu criait maintenant vengeance. Sa langue se délia enfin et il hurla :

- Tu vas me le payer, petit ingrat ! Tu vas souffrir ! Nous allons tuer ton « mec » !

Il cracha le dernier mot avec violence et leva brusquement un revolver vers Draco. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Non, cela ne se pouvait. Avec… la demande en mariage et… l'envie de changer d'endroit, de partir. Ils avaient prévu le futur, un futur différent. N'avait-il pas brisé la chaîne ? Si, il en était sûr… Il avait brisé la chaîne ! Il n'y avait plus de malédiction !

- Harry, chuchota Draco qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était si soudainement tendu.

- C'est une arme moldue. Elle peut blesser comme tuer.

Draco dirigea ses mains vers sa poche mais Vernon Dursley qui avait intercepté le geste se rapprocha en le visant lui.

- On ne bouge pas ! Hurla-t-il rageusement.

Il commençait déjà à transpirer, comme un malade qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. On eut presque pitié pour lui, son regard fou passait d'Harry à Draco pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas un seul geste. Mais le brun n'était pas de cet avis et se permit de se mouvoir. Il se plaça devant son amant et leva les bras qu'il écarta. Il le protégerait coûte que coûte.

- Non ! fit-il sagement. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal !

Vernon poussa un grognement de frustration et de rage.

- Dernière sommation ! Rends moi riche ou ton petit copain y laissera la vie, et puisque tu te tiens devant lui, toi aussi !

- Ne le fais pas, je ne veux pas te faire du mal… De plus, je ne te donnerais rien, tout appartenait à mon père. Pas à vous ! Tout appartiendra à mon mari, mes enfants et leurs enfants à leur tour…

- Harry, allons-nous-en ! Fit Draco en voyant dégénérer la scène.

- Il va tirer, approuva le brun dans un chuchotement. Pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et ce qu'il voudrait me faire, il devrait disparaitre.

Il ne dit plus rien lui aussi avait très envie de venger Harry. Mais il avait peur de perdre son amant. Il ne connaissait rien de cette arme ni des lois moldus. Etait-elle puissante ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit ou dire autre chose. Vernon eut un sourire affreux comme qu'il avait tant attendu ce moment. Puis il tira ! Harry ferma les yeux et un bouclier s'éleva autour des amants. Draco sursauta à cause du bruit, incrédule devant tant d'inconnu. La balle ricocha sur le bouclier et alla se perdre contre un mur. Voyant que cela n'avait pas marché, Vernon recommença. Il tira une puis deux puis trois fois. Il finit par vider le chargeur mais ne s'arrêta pas là, il remit des balles.

Pendant ce temps Draco avait prit son amant dans ses bras, légèrement apeuré. Il avait pris sa place décidé à ne pas le perdre. Harry ne chercha pas à retourner devant lui, il savait que le bouclier les protégerait de tout. Il allait transplaner quand soudain il se passa une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu… Vernon retira à nouveau contre le bouclier, le visage défait, les yeux horrifiés de voir que rien ne fonctionnait. Mais l'une des balles rebondit brusquement, droit vers. Elle se planta pile poil entre le deux yeux du gros homme.

Après le grand bruit que fit le corps du moldu qui s'effondrait, un silence pesant entourait la scène. Au loin, Harry était certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un hurler d'appelait la police. Draco lâcha son fiancé et se retourna. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps à terre. Il n'avait pratiquement rien compris. Tout ce qu'il savait en le regardant, c'était qu'il était mort…

* * *

**Chez les cousins**

Une musique douce s'éleva dans la grande pièce. Bien moins grande que la salle d'accueil du manoir Malfoy mais suffisamment pour une vingtaine de personne. Les cousins de Narcissa Malfoy n'étaient pas des gens de grande importance. Il vivait une petite vie tranquille comme tous sorciers normaux, ne possédaient pas de grandes richesses et leur enfant était les plus simples du monde. C'est assez bizarre de les décrire ainsi, mais ils étaient… vraiment… simples ! Leurs cousins n'aimaient plus vraiment Narcissa depuis que celle-ci avait épousé Lucius et aimé encore moins Draco, progéniture de l'homme en question. L'hypocrisie pouvait s'entendre dans chacun de leurs discours ou discussions avec la famille Malfoy.

Cependant, la famille, c'était la famille. Et il était hors de question de rater un jour de l'an avec eux tant qu'ils les inviteront.

Narcissa était assise, souriante, discutant tranquillement avec son grand père, seul ainé encore en vie. Elle l'aimait particulièrement et se régaler à lui parler chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Harry assis entre deux membres de leur famille, essayait tant qu'il peut de paraitre neutre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait décroché de leur conversation ennuyante et regardait sans voir la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées. Draco quant à lui, stoppa le long et tout aussi ennuyant monologue de la cousine de sa mère et s'excusa. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit sa main le sortant de son esprit.

- Tu viens on va dehors ?

- Par ce temps ! S'exclama la jeune adolescente à sa droite.

Harry ne l'écouta pas et prit sa main.

- Oui, avec plaisir… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Ils allèrent à l'entrée, prirent leurs manteaux et écharpes puis sortir. Ils marchèrent dans le jardin et allèrent s'asseoir sur le petit banc en plein milieux. Il n'y avait que la lune et les lumières des fenêtres qui les éclairaient mais ce n'était pas très important pour eux. Après la scène horrible, Harry avait transplané directement au manoir Malfoy, étonnant Draco qui ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Narcissa les avait attendu, inquiète, et quand elle leur avait posé la question : « Est-ce que tout va bien ? », ils avaient répondu oui… Mais cela se voyait à leur visage que rien n'allait. Cependant elle n'avait pas relevé… Les courses étaient restées dans la ruelle, mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance.

Une fois assis, Draco se colla à Harry et ce denier posa sa tête dans son cou. Le blond le sentit trembler. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de le sortir, les évènements l'avaient fragilisé… comme avant. Il était à deux doigts de craquer… Le blond passa un bras derrière sa tête et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ça et le froid aida Harry à se calmer. Alors Draco se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'engager la conversation.

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé, si tu n'en as pas envie d'en parler. Cependant je pense que cela te ferait du bien… d'en parler.

- Cette arme moldue envoie des balles. Ce sont des petits objets métalliques éjectés d'une puissance telle qu'elles perforent presque tout. Et elle a surtout été créée pour tuer…

Draco hocha la tête.

- Je crois que je me rappelle d'un cours du professeur Bins dessus. Elles sont utilisées par les Aurors moldu… Appelé « police »…

- C'est ça. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux qui en possèdent.

- Mais… Comment as-tu fait pour nous protéger si ce n'était pas de la magie et que la… balle, peut tout traverser.

- Peu importe que ce ne soit pas de la magie, un « protego » tout simple a suffit à le contrer. Mais les balles ne s'arrêtaient pas, elle rebondissait sur mon bouclier avec la même puissance. Une d'elle a rebondi… et…

- L'a tué ! comprit enfin Draco.

Il eut alors un pur sentiment de soulagement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était un accident et non un meurtre. Il ferait tout pour qu'Harry comprenne que rien n'était de sa faute.

- Cet homme devait être puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Malheureusement, il a fait la bêtise de s'en prendre à plus puissant que lui, ce n'est que ça faute. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que tu protéger et me protéger… S'il te plaît, ne regrette rien…

Harry fut touché par ces mots. Non, il ne se sentait pas coupable mais plutôt libéré. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait tant de mal à s'en remettre. Un homme était mort, et il se sentait tellement bien… Etait-il un monstre pour penser ainsi ? Tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête c'était que Draco était en vie et que la menace qui pesait sur lui était partie.

- Je crois bien que… j'ai retiré la malédiction qui pèse sur nous ! S'exclama-t-il avec douceur.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je me sens… plus léger…

Draco sourit, heureux.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… Fit-il.

Il souleva son visage vers le sien et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- J'aime… murmura Harry.

- Oui ?

- J'aime ton sourire, tes yeux, ton visage et tes mots qui finissent toujours par me réconforter et me faire du bien. Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement…

- Harry, pour les mêmes raisons et plus encore, moi aussi je t'aime…

Le brun retrouva son sourire et Draco l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner… Et plus encore…

* * *

**Recommence**

- Je savais bien nous n'aurions pas dû y aller ! fit Narcissa en riant. Mais n'empêche, c'était bien drôle !

La mère et les deux garçons marchaient dans la rue étroite qui les avait tellement vue et qui maintenant était vide de toutes personnes sauf eux. Il venait de quitter leur cousin parce qu'ils n'avaient pas supporté plus longtemps leur caractère. Après le baiser du couple vu par tout le monde car ils étaient espionnés par la fenêtre, ils avaient dû annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela avait bien sûr fini en esclandre, tout le monde avait demandé des explications. Les cousins en avaient rajouté une grande couche, avec un sourire satisfait, en voyant leur famille outrée et désemparée.

Finalement Draco et Harry avait sourit et s'étaient embrassé de plus belle. Certain avait sourit, d'autre c'était un peu plus exclamé. Bref, comme la soirée partait très mal et que le ton monté dans les aigüe, Narcissa avait décidé de ramener les garçons et que se serait bien la dernière fois qu'il viendrait…

Il était pratiquement minuit et les trois avait vraiment beaucoup rit. Les deux hommes tenaient de chaque côté leur mère par le bras qui n'avait qu'une hâte c'était celle de rejoindre son lit au plus vite. Elle regarda sa montre à gousset qui affichait onze heures cinquante huit.

- Bientôt minuit les enfants ! Une autre année qui s'achève ! Ce que le temps passe vite !

Harry perdit peu à peu son sourire. Bientôt minuit. Ça se passait toujours à minuit… Cette fois encore ? Non… Soudain il s'arrêta. Il regarda un point fixe avec un doux sourire qui réapparut. Narcissa et Draco s'arrêtèrent avec lui et essayèrent de regarder là où il fixait.

- C'est là que vous m'avez trouvé ! Finit-il par dire doucement.

Après un regard entre eux, Narcissa vient le prendre par le bras et sourit à son tour.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir trouvé, ici. Harry. Tu as été un cadeau magnifique que le ciel m'a donné. Je suis certaine que tu étais destiné à rentrer dans notre famille et à nous rendre heureux, tous les deux.

Draco sourit, pensant la même chose. Mais Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Peu importe combien de fois il cherchait à enlever de son esprit toutes ses mauvaises choses, se dire que tout allait bien maintenant. Le mal était mort, ce n'est pas comme avec Lucius où il l'avait laissé en vie… Mais pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas… Il finit par se rendre compte et se tourna légèrement, son regard soucieux et interrogatif se tourna vers la ruelle froide et sans vie.

- Pourquoi a-t-il dit « nous » ? Chuchota-t-il, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

- Quoi ? Demanda Narcissa sans comprendre.

Son petit ami fronça les sourcils à son tour et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ?

- Quand il nous a menacé : Il a dit : « Nous allons tuer ton mec ». Pourquoi « nous » ? Et pas « je » ?

- De quoi tu parles, Harry ? Draco qui vous a menacé ? Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose, vous m'avez menti ! Racontez-moi tout de suite !

- C'est…

Il y alors un brusque bruit. Un énorme bang. Le même bruit qui avait retendit tellement de fois plus tôt dans la soirée. Harry se retourna brusquement et regarda Draco qui avait les yeux écarquillés. En plein cœur, il y avait une tâche de sang. Et soudain il s'effondra, Narcissa hurla et se précipita sur lui. Harry refit la trajectoire de la balle des yeux et rencontra le regard dur et malveillant de Pétunia Dursley. Elle s'enfuit en courant, disparaissant dans la nature. Harry revint sur Draco. Narcissa pleurait chaudement la tête de Draco sur ses genoux, elle tentait d'arrêter le sang avec ses mains mais son visage blanc et sa poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus ne laissait paraitre qu'une chose. Draco Malfoy était mort… Alors des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il ferma les yeux.

- Draco… Chuchota-t-il.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent, il s'effondra à genoux. Et éclata en sanglot.

- Draco !

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Réponse à Elodie57: Bon, d'abord, je comprends tout à fait que l'on finisse par lire en diagonal. En effet, ma fiction étant très répétitive, à la fin on connait tellement ce qu'il va se passer qu'on finit par ne vouloir que savoir qui est le coupable et si Harry et Draco s'en sortent ou pas. Maintenant, cela ne me déçoit pas, en la relisant je me dis moi aussi que c'est lassant, mais bon. C'est comme ça qu'elle est faite. En faîte, ce genre de fiction se voit mieux à la télé qu'elle ne s'écrit ^^'. Après, la fic étant terminée, il ne reste que cinq tout petits chapitres. Et si on regarde bien, les vies sont réduites de moitié en terme de chapitre, pour justement, se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Je te laisse lire la suite pour comprendre. Je ne répondrais pas à la suite, c'est un affront à mon cerveau T-T Arrêter d'être trop intelligent vous me casser mon effet de surprise et de suspense à tout découvrireuuuh! Mdr. Bon j'ai pas envie de perdre une lectrice alors je t'avoues que ce n'est pas le dernier, mais il reste que 5 Chapitres, donc avec celui-là 4! Après 18 tu vas rester hein? *-*! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Souvenir impérissable**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et son corps tremblait. Il attrapa sa tête dans ses mains comme s'il était devenu fou. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Les images affluaient une à une, son regard kaléidoscopique violet ne le laissait rien voir d'autres que celles-ci. Il ne pouvait même pas s'assurer d'où il était vraiment et quand…

Draco bougea à ses côtés, réveillé par le bruit du froissement de drap et les halètements d'Harry qui en arriver presque à pousser des gémissements plaintifs. Plus que des images, une douleur incommensurable venait lui déchirer le cœur et les muscles. Il lui sembla que sa tête allait exploser et qu'il n'en sortirait jamais. Il crut qu'il passa une heure ainsi alors qu'il ne s'était réveillé qu'il y a une petite minute. Son amant se releva en position assise et attrapa ses mains pour essayer de regarder ce qui n'allait pas.

- Harry ? Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria-t-il apeuré.

Harry l'encercla brusquement et le serra si fort que l'autre ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

- Draco… Draco… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?

Le blond l'embrassa brièvement sur la tempe et chuchota :

- Harry, je sais que tu te sentais mal à l'idée à ce qu'on couche ensemble mais il ne faut pas réagir comme cela. En plus c'était bien non ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, mort de peur. Non, il n'aurait pas dû mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour que cette vie soit différente de celles des autres. Il venait d'enclencher la malédiction et comme les autres, Draco…

- J'ai vu… j'ai vu… Tu es mort ! Trois fois ! Et c'est ma faute…

- Quoi ?

- C'est la troisième fois que je recommence tout… Nous ne sommes pas ce que nous sommes. Je veux dire… Je sais maintenant pourquoi je suis si puissant. Je suis le seul qui garde tout pouvoir car c'est ma magie qui m'aide à tout effacer.

Alors que les données reprenaient place dans son esprit et que quelque chose d'à peu près logique prenait forme, Harry se calma et se redressa. Draco quant à lui eut un sourire désolé.

- Harry je ne comprends pas. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je suis maudit. J'ai une malédiction qui pèse sur moi et je dois l'arrêter parce qu'elle va continuer encore et encore, recommencer sans jamais s'arrêter. J'ai pris ça bien trop à la légère avant mais maintenant… Maintenant que je sais je dois la stopper !

- Harry calme-toi. Je vais t'aider ok ?

- Nous devons aller à la Bibliothèque je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelque chose dessus !

- A la Bibliothèque ? A trois heures du matin ?

Harry sourit légèrement.

- Rendormons-nous et demain on en parlera d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils se recouchèrent.

- Draco, je t'aime…

- Moi aussi mon amour… Endors-toi.

Harry s'endormit avec difficulté. Le lendemain, il n'était pas rassuré bien au contraire. Après une bonne douche, ils s'installèrent sur le petit canapé de la chambre du blond, et il lui expliqua tout en lui racontant la vision du passé qu'il avait eu. Draco écouta en fronçant les sourcils, il avait du mal à y croire. Cependant, il joua le jeu car il voyait que son petit ami était dérangé par cela.

- Et si on allait à la bibliothèque voir ce que l'on peut trouver sur les malédictions. Puisque tu sembles croire qu'il en s'agisse d'une.

- Draco ! Je n'y crois pas ! J'en suis sûr !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Alors allons-y, allons voir.

- Très bien !

Draco soupira et rabattit ses mèches humides en arrière d'une manière que lui seul connaissait et le rendait tant désirable aux yeux d'Harry.

- On peut dire que tu sais démarrer les relations toi alors… Fait-il en riant légèrement.

- Et bien c'est la quatrième fois que l'on recommence, alors je crois que j'en ai l'habitude. Je sais que je t'aime, et ce depuis… Très longtemps, plus longtemps que tu ne le penses parce que tu as tout oublié toi.

Draco s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai, tu as dû beaucoup souffrir. J'en suis tellement désolé mais je vais me racheter. Maintenant, je te promets de ne pas mourir !

Vu son sourire, il était certain qu'il se moquait de lui, mais Harry ne dit rien, il savait combien l'autre était excité par l'idée qu'ils soient enfin ensemble. Alors il se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Tes souvenirs s'estompent peut-être mais pas les miens. Moi je promets de te protéger coûte que coûte. Cette fois-ci, je ne laisserais rien passer…

**La malédiction**

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque le soir même. A travers les livres et les heures de recherche, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne, le bon livre dans les mains.

- Regarde, je crois que j'ai trouvé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? S'exclama Harry en se relevant.

- Hum… Blablabla… Les malédictions peuvent se manifester sous n'importe quelle forme. Une malédiction se définit comme étant de très puissants sorts qui cherchent à faire du mal au maudit en lui faisant revivre encore et encore, le même calvaire.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Alors c'était bien une malédiction…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils disent comment détruire une malédiction ?

Draco tourna une dizaine de page avant d'hocher la tête.

- « Une malédiction est souvent désigné comme étant un moment désagréable qui revient. Afin de la supprimer, il faut trouver la clef et l'obliger à être là où elle doit être, dire ce qu'elle doit dire ou faire ce qu'elle doit faire. La clef peut-être sous n'importe quelle forme comme un animal, un objet ou un bien un être humain. La clef serait quelque chose qui revient toujours et la seule chose qui ne change pas. » Raconte moi ce qu'il se passe dans tes vies antérieurs ?

- Je crois que… quand tu meures, j'efface le temps pour revenir en arrière et tout recommencer. En supprimant les personnes qui te veulent du mal. Tom Jedusor en premier, puis ton père…

Draco réfléchit longuement. Depuis ce matin, il ne savait pas toujours pas vraiment comment le prendre. Devait-il en vouloir à Harry d'avoir effacé son père ou à son père de l'avoir tué ? Son cœur était partagé… Comme il n'avait pas vécu la vie ni avec son père ni avec Harry et que sa mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé, son esprit resté assez embrumé de ce côté-là.

- Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, mes oncle et tante. Nous passons pratiquement toutes nos années à nous haïr et puis on finit par tomber amoureux.

- Je suis content, chuchota instinctivement Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que peu importe tes « réincarnations » je tombe toujours amoureux de toi !

Harry sourit puis son regard se fit triste.

- Oui, mais cela te tue…

- Peu importe je suis heureux.

- Draco…

- Comment découvrir quelle est la clef ? Détourna-t-il rapidement.

- Il n'y a rien qui revient. Dans une des vies j'avais une louve… Dans l'autre c'était 'Cissa, pardon Narcissa Malfoy qui était ma mère adoptive et là, j'ai vécu à l'orphelinat avec une nourrice ! Franchement, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie qui…

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Draco se mit à sourire.

- Oui, il n'y a que moi qui reviens…

- Mais tu ne peux pas être l'objet du calvaire et la clef en même temps !

- Je suis un calvaire ? Bouda-t-il avec une moue enfantine.

- Non, mais je veux dire… Ta mort est un calvaire ! Et la revoir encore et encore… c'est affreux…

- Bon si je suis la clef. Que puis-je faire pour stopper la malédiction ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien.

- Que faisons-nous à chaque fois avant ma mort ?

- Nous fêtons l'an… la première fois je t'ai retrouvé accroché au grillage, mutilé. La deuxième fois tu as été tué dans mes bras par ton père dans la Grande Salle, et la troisième fois dans la rue, tué par Pétunia Dursley.

- Pourquoi, elle ?

- Parce qu'elle pensait que j'avais tué son mari.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort ?

- Il s'est pris une de ses propres balles après t'avoir menacé…

- Hum… Fit Draco en faisant la moue. Et la première fois que cela c'est passé, on a fait arrêté mon père mais il est revenu…

- Mais oui ! S'exclama Harry si brusquement que Draco sursauta et le regarda, interdit.

- Mais… oui ?

- A chaque fois que l'on t'a menacé, tu n'as jamais répondu.

- Comment ça ?

- Avec Voldemort, tu n'as pas eu le choix. Avec ton père, tu as préféré l'envoyer en prison car tu l'aimais tout de même, et il était impossible pour toi de le tuer. Et Vernon Dursley s'est tué sans faire exprès. Mais chaque fois c'est le même schéma… Ce n'est pas moi qui est menacé mais toi… Alors je crois… je crois qu'il faut que tu tue ton agresseur.

- Euh… hésita Draco avec horreur. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais…

Harry fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête. Au fil des vies Draco changeait. Il devenait plus faible, plus sentimentale… Son cœur fondait à vu d'œil, il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été. C'était peut-être tout à fait normal. Après tout, il enlevait un à un toutes les personnes qui pourraient le changer et lui donner ce comportement méchant et imbu de lui-même. Mais Harry préférait-il vraiment celui-là ? Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir cette vision, ne pas avoir à comparer les différents Draco. Mais peu importe, il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours !

- Si tu ne le fais pas, reprit Harry en sortant de ses pensées, comme avec ton père il te tuera.

Draco comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre alternative mais tuer quelqu'un… comme ça. Il ne le voulait. Il en avait peur. Comment Harry pouvait lui dire de faire ça avec autant d'assurance dans la voix. Certes, ils étaient apparemment en danger mais… Cela lui donnait-il le droit de tuer. Pourtant son amour semblait penser le contraire.

- J'essayerai… Mais qui dois-je… tuer ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai eu… aucuns sévices dans cette vie. Mais quelqu'un a tué mes parents alors il doit attendre le bon moment pour attaquer. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il va bientôt se faire voir. C'est toujours ainsi.

- Tu ne sais pas du tout quand cela peut être ?

- Non, on dirait que plus je passe de vie, plus je suis fort mentalement mais la douleur est toujours aussi présente. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui ne change pas c'est mon amour pour toi.

Draco ferma son livre et alla le ranger. Il revient vers Harry et le prit pas la main. Celui-ci regarda son petit-ami qui avait le visage impassible.

- Viens on retourne dans notre chambre. Chuchote-t-il.

- Draco, tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? Demanda désespérément Harry en se levant et le suivant.

- Harry je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas ! Tu fais des choses extraordinaires alors pourquoi pas celle-là ? Même si… Je trouve cela vraiment, vraiment gros ! De plus je suis censé tuer quelqu'un…

- Le premier Draco n'aurait hésité une seule seconde, tu sais…

- Apparemment le premier Draco faisait parti d'une guerre alors il ne devait pas vraiment avoir le même caractère.

- Oui, mais le second…

- Le second avait un père qui lui avait infligé mille douleurs. Brrr… Je ne veux même pas imaginer cela !

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Apparemment tu cherches à tout prix me donner la meilleure vie possible. Et pour l'instant celle-ci a plutôt bien débuté non ? Mère est la femme la plus douce au monde et la plus heureuse aussi. Nous avons des amis, personne n'est mort, la guerre est fini et toi… Toi tu vas bien… Alors essayons de garder ça et de ne rien effacer !

- Oui, j'aimerais tellement que cela reste ainsi.

Draco s'arrêta brusquement et regarda par terre. Il venait de comprendre que si c'était vrai, ce qu'Harry faisait était vraiment dangereux, pas seulement pour eux mais pour le monde entier ! Il se tourna vers lui qui le regardait interrogativement sans comprendre son subite arrêt. Le blond le prit alors brusquement par le menton et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se reculer sans le lâcher pour autant.

- Harry… Il faut… Si je meurs, il faut que tu arrêtes de tout recommencer. Tu dois t'empêcher de le faire !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il savait… il savait que tout ça c'était mal parce que ça ne touchait pas que lui et Draco mais tout le monde ! Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à souffrir, combien de personnes avaient-elles souffert par sa faute ? Mais pourtant… l'idée de le perdre… C'était au dessus de ses forces !

- Je ne peux pas. C'est comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui agissait sur mon corps. De plus… Si tu meurs encore, je crois que la prochaine vie, je me suiciderais ! Je ne veux plus revivre ça !

- Non, Harry, il ne faut pas…

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Draco ! Tu ne sais pas le mal que cela fait de revivre encore et encore ta mort ! De voir que quoi que je fasse, le résultat est le même. Je n'y arrive pas ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'y arrive pas ! Et ça me tue !

Le brun avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, il aurait voulu se cacher quelque part pour que Draco ne le voit pas aussi brisé. Mais ce dernier l'avait déjà vu comme ça. Et plus encore, il l'avait vu dans un état lamentable… Pourquoi n'y avait-il que lui qui s'en souvenait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire part de sa vision à quelqu'un d'autre… Et surtout à Draco…

Son petit ami se repencha à nouveau et l'embrassa plus doucement. Draco passa ensuite sa main sur son visage afin de caresser sa joue et essuyer les larmes du brun… celui-ci était en train de pleurer contre son gré. Cette douceur, cet amour… Son amour. Il ne voulait pas le revoir mourir cela lui ferait beaucoup trop mal… Pourtant son cœur et sa raison se battait sauvagement. Et c'est sa raison qui parla quand il murmura :

- Qu'adviendra-t-il si je n'arrête pas tout ça ? Ça recommencera encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter ! Non, je ne peux pas…

Draco soupira puis se pencha et lui chuchota :

- Je ferais ce que je peux pour ne pas mourir, et en échange tu me promets de continuer à vivre… Quoiqu'il arrive !

- Pour et avec toi, oui…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

* * *

**Cours de potion**

Quelques jours passèrent de la tranquillité. Harry était sur le qui-vive alors que Draco était trop heureux de sortir avec lui pour altérer ce bonheur par une quelconque vilaine tâche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Maintenant il se sentait bien ! Peut-être trop bien du point de vue d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui. Il l'aimait trop pour cela, cependant un peu plus de prudence de sa part aurait été la bienvenue.

- Potter !

Harry se releva en sursaut devant lui, Severus Rogue, son professeur de Potion, le regardait de ses yeux fous. Harry eut un frison. Ça, ça sentait la retenue ! Comment avait-il pu s'endormir en cours ? Il était bien trop fatigué. Il devait vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre contrôler son pouvoir car celui-ci était de plus en plus puissant. Son corps avait d'ailleurs du mal à tout retenir. Quand Harry ne tenait plus, il courait vers la forêt interdite où il se vidait contre des arbres ou dans le vide. Une fois fait, il se sentait mieux pendant un mois ou deux. Et en ce moment, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vidé. Il dormait très peu et parfois dans les bras de Draco, il tremblait légèrement. La peur le consumant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Tout se stresse le pesait et le jour il voyait ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, surtout dans un cours aussi ennuyeux que celui du professeur Rogue.

- Vous m'écoutez au moins Potter ! L'engueula fortement l'homme alors qu'il remarquait qu'il parlait dans le vide depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je dors mal !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, Potter ! Vous viendrez en retenu ce soir ! Rajouta-t-il en un tournoiement de cape pour regagner sa place.

Harry soupira. Il en était sûr ! Bon, une de plus ou de moins !

- Oui monsieur. Murmura-t-il, plus fatigué que touché par ses mots.

Après cela, il en profiterait peut-être pour se glisser hors du château et permettre à sa magie de sortir un peu de son corps. Il se dit brusquement qu'il devait absolument empêcher une nouvelle boucle parce que là, son corps ne le supporterait peut-être pas ! Sa magie s'accroit dans un corps trop jeune et sans force ! Et comme il ne dépasse jamais les dix-sept ans, il ne pouvait savoir s'il aurait plus tard la totale maîtrise de ce pouvoir trop grand.

Draco en dessous caressa sa jambe en compatissant. Les cours avec Rogue n'étaient pas de tout repos pour lui. Même le blond ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et pourtant, d'après sa mère, c'était, parait-il, un grand ami de son père et même son parrain. Mais Draco ne l'avais jamais considéré comme tel et il ne s'était jamais adressé la parole plus que dans les cours. Revenant à son amour, il baissa légèrement la tête faisant attention à ce que le professeur ne les voit pas et lui murmura avec douceur :

- Ça va ?

- J'en ai vraiment assez de lui ! Lui répondit-il en se massant les tempes, sentant un mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez. A croire qu'il me harcèle !

- Ou alors pour te donner autant de retenu, il doit sûrement adorer te voir récurer ses chaudrons ! Rit le blond

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à sa phrase tout à fait innocente mais qui prit une toute autre tournure dans les oreilles du brun.

- Tu crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi !? Qu'il… aime me regarder… Qu'il pourrait même…

Il baissa la tête et la voix encore plus comme s'il complotait quelque chose de vraiment grave :

- Qu'il pourrait se masturber en pensant à moi.

Draco le regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte face à la bêtise de ses dires. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire silencieusement alors que Draco se redressait.

- Beurk, Harry ! Quelle horreur ! Cesse donc d'avoir de telles pensées, c'est affreux !

- Tu l'as dit ! fit le brun en prenant les notes de son petit-ami.

* * *

**Je connais son nom**

- Entrez, Potter !

Harry pénétra le cachot avec nonchalance. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait entendre cette voix, le clapotement de la potion qui bouillait, le crépitement du feu qui chauffait le chaudron. C'était le pire endroit qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il en avait aussi assez des remarques acerbes de Rogue sur lui, son esprit ou ses parents. De plus il ressortait toujours de là avec des courbatures et un mal aux doigts impressionnant. Heureusement, maintenant il pouvait compter sur Draco et ses massages magnifiques et sa douceur incroyable pour le réconforter.

- Vous connaissez la chanson, Potter ! Ou il faut que je vous répète ?

- Bof… répétez cela comblera le silence horrible de cet horrible endroit, avec un professeur tout aussi horrible…

Severus leva un sourcil.

- Vous êtes aussi stupide que votre père !

- Oh, ce ne sera que la millième fois que vous le dîtes.

Harry posa sa petite veste et son sac sur le porte manteau. La seule chose de pratique et d'intéressant ici !

- Avec Draco, on se demandait pourquoi vous vous obstinez à me donner toutes ses retenues ! C'est bien parce que…

Brusquement Harry se sentit plaquer contre le mur. Il se reçut un intense coup de poing dans le ventre puis un autre au visage avant de s'écrouler.

- La ferme, Potter ! Tu n'es plus autorisé à parler !

Harry sonné, papillonna des yeux pour ne pas s'évanouir. La force du coup avait été puissante. Il hoqueta un instant son cœur ratant un battement.

- Tu ne devrais même pas être en vie ! Scanda-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied en plus.

Harry serra les dents la douleur passa très vite. Sa magie para les deux autres coups sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire. Et Rogue le regarda avec étonnement. Harry s'assit et se massa la nuque.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous avez failli me faire mal !

Rogue sortit brusquement sa baguette et lui jeta un sort. Harry le fit dévier et il alla exploser un vase sur une étagère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Dit Harry avec un flegme qui désempara Rogue.

Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son élève puisse parait aussi facilement ses attaques et surtout qu'il prenne tout cela de façon si calme. Harry se releva très lentement car tout tanguait. Il canalisa sa magie vers sa tête et elle soigna rapidement sa douleur. Ce petit moment l'apaisa plus que de raison car sa magie pouvant enfin servir à quelque chose, elle se vidait petit à petit, mais malheureusement pas assez pour qu'il aille vraiment mieux. Rogue le regarda de ses yeux vitreux et haineux. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette mais Harry leva sa main.

- Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler mon pouvoir alors des fois il dérape. Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous me haïssez autant ? Et pourquoi toutes ses attaques aujourd'hui… Quelle mouche vous a piqué ?

- Tu n'es que le fils de ton père ! Inintelligent et lâche ! Tu me dégoutes !

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Que vous ai-je… Non, plutôt… Qu'est-ce que mon père vous a fait pour que vous me haïssiez autant !

Comme il ne voulait rien dire, il ferma les yeux et s'avança. Il prit brusquement le bras de l'homme avant de rouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient violets et formaient deux kaléidoscopes qui tournoyaient comme s'il retournait dans le temps. Et c'est bien ce qu'il faisait. Rogue tenta de retirer son bras mais l'homme le retenait magiquement, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Dans sa tête, Harry passa rapidement sa vie. Soudain, il s'arrêta sur une image funeste ! Cela lui fit faire un brusque sursaut et il le lâcha. Sa vision s'arrêta et il bredouilla :

- C'est vous ! C'est vous qui… !

Rogue fronça les sourcils sans savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer ni où il voulait en venir.

- Comment avez-vous pu ! Hurla Harry, apeuré qui réfléchissait rapidement.

Alors si c'était lui… Profitant de sa détresse et de son inattention, le professeur de potion lui asséna un nouveau coup de poing sur le visage qu'il ne para pas assez vite.

- La ferme ! Espèce de sous-merde ! Je te détruirais comme je n'ai pas réussi à le faire à tes un an ! Et si je ne peux le faire sur toi… Je passerais par tes proches !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il recula comme s'il l'avait à nouveau frapper. Remarquant son changement, Rogue sourit narquoisement. Apparemment, il avait heurté son point faible ! Il savait maintenant comment lui faire payer cher le comportement de son père. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas son père et que tout ça était du passé n'avait apparemment pas effleuré un seul instant l'esprit dérangé du professeur Rogue.

- Tu vas souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert Potter ! Vous m'avez retiré la seule personne que j'aimais ! Je vais en faire autant avec toi !

- Non, chuchota Harry qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

La malédiction. La malédiction était là, toujours présente. Les choses s'enchaînaient encore. C'était lui, le mal de cette boucle. Comment faire… Que devait-il faire…

- Je vais te détruire en le détruisant.

- Non ! S'écria Harry.

- Ton nouveau petit ami, Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ! Tu aurais peut-être dû le cacher plutôt que vous exposer aux yeux de tous. Je sais maintenant qui…

- NON ! Hurla à nouveau Harry.

Le professeur Rogue qui avait compris que sa soif de vengeance serait bientôt assouvie partit d'un grand rire hystérique. Harry sentit sa magie glisser hors de lui. Avec horreur, il prit peur pour l'homme. Non pas qu'il avait peur de le tuer mais plutôt que la boucle recommence car ce n'était pas à lui de le tuer… Et puis il était persuadé qu'il n'y a pas que le professeur Rogue qui mourrait mais à peu près tout Poudlard ainsi que la destruction de château. Il fit alors demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Il dépassa la lourde porte et courut jusque dans la forêt interdite. Une fois dedans il s'écroula à terre et sa magie sortie comme une vague de vent poussé ce qui l'éleva quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Il se releva et une nouvelle vague, trois fois plus puissante sorti et déracina un arbre. Il souffla comme un taureau et une troisième vague jeta une boule de feu dessus qui embrassa l'arbre entièrement. Il expira lentement, sentant tout son corps trembler et son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Il utilisa les dernières forces qu'il avait pour éteindre le feu, redonner vie à l'arbre et le replacer là où il était, comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Il se leva alors, chancela et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête en sueur dessus.

- Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il à l'arbre en sachant toutes les douleurs qu'il venait de lui faire subir pour rien. Excuse-moi… Je suis un monstre…

Son pouvoir et son cœur calmés, il put réfléchir correctement. Il se dit alors que la meilleur chose à faire, c'était d'aller prévenir Draco tout de suite et surtout de ne plus jamais le quitter des yeux. Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un moyen de tuer Rogue sans qu'il ne puisse passer à l'attaque. Il se demanda si un poison ferait l'affaire, mais en tant que maître des potions, le professeur pourra sûrement le découvrir… Doucement, doucement, il lâcha l'arbre et après un dernier pardon retourna dans sa chambre.

Draco l'attendait là, assis sur le bureau et faisant ses devoirs. Quand il le vit le visage sérieux du brun, et l'heure qu'il était, il lâcha sa plume, se leva, et vint jusqu'à lui.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'as-tu fais de tes affaires ? Pourquoi tu es… en sueur…

- J'ai… Je sais qui tu dois tuer… Fit Harry s'en perdre de temps.

- Quoi ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa. Il aurait espéré que cette discussion ne vienne jamais… Lui tuer quelqu'un ? Plus il y pensé et plus il se disait que c'était pratiquement impossible. Pourtant vu l'état de son petit ami, il comprit que quelque chose de grave c'était passé et que cela avait un rapport avec la malédiction.

- Qui ça ? Chuchota-t-il sans vraiment vouloir savoir.

- Severus Rogue.

En attendant son nom, Draco releva brusquement la tête et eut un petit sourire, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

- Allons Harry, je sais qu'il t'énerve mais…

- Draco, je ne plaisante pas… Il… C'est lui qui a tué mes parents. Ma mère ne devait pas être à la maison ce jour là, il ne devait y avoir que mon père et moi. Mais elle n'est finalement pas partie. Il y a mis le feu et a bloqué toutes les sorties. Ma magie m'a protégé. Quand il a compris son erreur il a voulu me le faire payer me croyant coupable et là… Il a tenté de me frapper.

Draco pouvait le voir au léger bleu qui n'était pas encore guéri sur ses lèvres enflées. Il caressa doucement l'endroit abimé comme s'il pouvait d'un doigt le supprimer. Harry eut les larmes aux yeux. Il les ferma et son visage pris un air tellement triste que le blond ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le prit dans ses bras et le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il a dit que pour m'infliger la même douleur qu'il avait éprouvé. Il me retirerait la chose que j'aime le plus au monde. Toi !

Draco le serra aussi fort qu'il put.

- Chaque fois c'est pareil, ils ne peuvent m'atteindre physiquement à cause de ma magie alors ils décident de t'ôter à moi. Ils savent, ils savent que sans toi je meurs… Je meurs… Tu vas encore mourir par ma faute ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Ça fait trop mal !

Draco posa un baiser sur sa chevelure sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire pour le calmer.

- Et si nous allions voir Albus Dumbledore ? Il le fera partir, non ?

- Non ! S'il reste en vie, tu meurs ! Si je le tue, tu meurs aussi et si quelqu'un d'autre le fait…

- Ok, ok… Alors je dois le tuer. Mais dès qu'il nous attaque, il y aura légitime défense. Seulement… C'est dans ma conscience qu'il y aura problème !

- Je l'aurais fait à ta place si j'avais pu ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry… Tu ne me perdras pas. Je… Je ferais de mon mieux.

Harry ferma les yeux. Encore une fois il se mit à comparer les gestes des autres Draco et comprit que plus le temps passait, plus il sera dur pour le blond de commettre un meurtre. C'était cette fois ou plus jamais… Non, c'était cette fois ! Il n'y aura pas d'autre boucle.

* * *

**Petite trahison**

- Entrez !

Draco pénétra le bureau peu confiant. A tous les coups, Harry le découvrirait. Mais peu importe, il devait en parler à quelqu'un et qui de mieux qualifié que le directeur lui-même ? Albus Dumbledore était derrière son grand bureau toujours encombré de millions de choses. Sur sa branche, un phénix battait des ailes doucement avant de placer sa tête contre son flanc et s'endormir. Draco les regarda faire avec un peu d'admiration dans les yeux.

- Draco Malfoy ?

- Oui monsieur… Bonjour…

- Bonjour… viens t'asseoir. Que t'arrive-t-il de si grave ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi monsieur, fit-il en venant s'installer sur le grand fauteuil moelleux. Enfin si c'est moi mais pas trop !

- Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? Je peux t'appeler Draco, non ?

- Euh… oui…

- Alors, raconte-moi !

Draco soupira.

- Il n'est pas trop d'accord à ce que je vienne vous parler.

- Qui, Draco ?

- Harry…

- Harry Potter ?

- Oui…

- Celui qui possède déjà une aura magique adulte ?

- Oui.

- Mais… qu'a-t-il ?

- Un professeur l'a menacé de me tuer.

- Pardon ?

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux. Il se leva et vint tout près de Draco. Ces accusations étaient graves, mais il semblait si sérieux, si triste, que pas un seul instant il pensa qu'il lui mentait où qu'il cherchait à faire des histoires.

- Qui ?! Demanda doucement Albus.

- Un professeur…

- Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que je suis son petit ami. La chose… qu'il aime le plus au monde. Et comme il ne peut le tuer, il veut le faire souffrir. Et c'est moi qu'il veut supprimer.

- Dis-moi quel professeur à fait ça Draco !? Je ne pourrais t'aider si je ne sais pas.

- Alors… vous me croyez ?

- Et bien pour l'instant dis toi que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, je vais faire des recherches et puis je te recontacterai et je te dirais ce qu'il adviendra. Mais il faut commençait par me donner son nom !

Draco hésita longuement. Oui, Harry lui en voudrait sûrement pour cette petite trahison, mais il valait mieux pouvoir avoir d'autres solutions. Si Dumbledore éloignait suffisamment le professeur, peut-être qu'il ne pourra jamais leur faire de mal. Peut-être même qu'il ira à Azkaban, et là, il vivrait en paix. Puis il se rappela que lors de la deuxième vie, son père était allé à Azkaban mais que ça n'avait pas marché… Mais cette fois… peut-être que cette fois ce serait différent.

- Severus Rogue…

Dumbledore plissa les yeux et son silence fit relever la tête de Draco. Il le regarda se perdre dans ses pensées. Mais son visage avait cette expression : « Je m'y attendais. » Puis il soupira alors et alla se rassoir. Draco écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

- Vous saviez ?

- En partie, seulement. Je n'étais pas sûr mais cela ne m'étonne guère. Vous savez, j'étais professeur de cette école pendant qu'il était élève, et je l'ai vu grandir. C'était quelqu'un de pas très respecté. Il avait une amie, Lily Evans. Oui je me rappelle très bien de Lily ! Douce et gentille. Elle le protégeait tout le temps. Mais un jour elle l'a trahie… Pour James Potter. Et depuis, j'ai vu son cœur se refermer comme une huître. Il n'a plus jamais souris, il n'a plus jamais éprouvé de sentiments… Encore aujourd'hui…

Draco fronça les sourcils brusquement. Il se redressa. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'allait.

- Attendez… Vous dîtes que… C'est Severus Rogue qui était amoureux de sa mère ?

- Bien sûr ! Ça se voyait au milieu de la figure ! Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit que c'était Sirius Black…

- Sirius ? Au non, sûrement pas ! Il s'avait parfaitement que son meilleur ami était fou d'elle. Jamais il n'y aurait touché…

Draco se replaça, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? L'avait-il seulement fait exprès !? Une petite sueur froide passa le long de son cou. Que devait-il croire maintenant ? Si Harry lui mentait involontairement cela voulait dire qu'il… Est-ce qu'il confondait certaines choses…

Le blond regarda de nouveau son professeur et remis à plus tard son problème.

- Severus Rogue, il… Il a tué ses parents. Lily et James…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Harry l'as vu en lui…

- Il peut faire ça ?

- Oui… il a des visions qu'il arrive maintenant à contrôler pour les empêcher de sortir. Et quand il le veut, il suffit de toucher la personne et il revoit sa vie. Je pense qu'il a vu tout ça, mais il a aussi vu le meurtre de ses parents.

- Je savais qu'il était exceptionnel mais je ne m'attendais pas autant… J'aurais peut-être dû m'intéressait de plus près à lui.

- Ne le dîtes à personne, s'il vous plait… Je vous fais confiance.

- Bien sûr… Draco. Toujours est-il que cette menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je savais que c'était une erreur de l'embaucher. Severus Rogue… Mais j'avais confiance en lui. Décidément rien ne va plus aujourd'hui…

Il se leva et rejoint une armoire où il prit un livre.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire.

- Vous, je ne sais pas mais je crains plus pour la vie de Severus Rogue que la mienne. Mais demain, c'est les vacances. J'emmène Harry chez moi nous passons noël et l'an avec ma mère… Vous n'avez qu'a trouvé un moyen pour qu'il ne nous approche pas.

Le blond se leva mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il prit un air dramatique, l'état de Severus le touchant plus que de raison.

- Cette vengeance… C'est tout ce qu'il a et cela le fait devenir fou… S'il vous plaît arrêtez-le ou un drame va se produire.

- Très bien !

- Merci à vous…

Il se pencha brièvement, fit demi-tour et partit.

- Bonne chance, Draco… Murmura Dumbledore.

* * *

**_A suivre..._  
**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

* * *

**Après l'effort, le réconfort.**

En arrivant au manoir Malfoy, Harry se sentit un peu plus sûr. Il ne viendrait pas ici au moins. Il devait cependant trouver le moyen de l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit. Plus question de laisser passer un seul pressentiment. Il ferait de son mieux. Harry avait quand même fermé son esprit car s'il le laissait ouvert, il ne verrait que des dizaines de dizaines de visions horribles avant de pouvoir voir une infime partie de son avenir et de celui de Draco… Il laisserait donc seulement faire ses propres sentiments sur l'instant. Il suivait aussi le cours de ses autres vies en pensant que de toute manière, la vision qui montrerait quand et comment Draco serait tué ne viendrait jamais à lui.

Narcissa les attendait dans son salon. Elle se leva, tout sourire et prit son fils dans ses bras puis Harry. Elle était heureuse de mettre enfin un visage au nom qui avait si souvent été cité ces six dernières années par son fils. Elle l'avait entendu le dire sous toutes les manières : en colère, désemparé, amusé, amoureux… Voir son fils aussi heureux la rendait elle-même très heureuse et elle voudrait offrir à Harry le meilleur accueil qu'il soit.

- Bienvenu, mes enfants… J'aurais pensé inviter quelques amis pour le jour de l'an, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, Mère ! Répondit le blond alors qu'Harry trop intimidé encore ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Elle leur sourit et s'avança vers les escaliers :

- Très bien ! Montez vous installer, je vais faire préparer le dîner !

Les deux ne firent pas plus de cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre tranquillement alors que Draco faisait un petit monologue pour présenter les différentes pièces les plus importantes. Il entra dans sa chambre, heureux de la lui présenter comme s'il parlait de sa plus vieille amie. Harry s'extasia devant la grandeur de l'endroit en se disant qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec sa toute petite chambre dans l'orphelinat. Draco prit son amant par la taille et l'embrassa.

- Ça te dira une petite…

- Narcissa nous attend, Draco ! Chuchota Harry en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Oh… Harry… Juste une petite minute, je te fais visiter mon lit ! De fond…

Il l'embrassa en lui passant une main sous son t-shirt puis descendit sa bouche sur son cou et l'autre main se fraya un passage jusqu'à ces fesses qu'il tira pour le coller un peu plus à lui. Il souffla alors dans son oreille et chuchota :

- … en comble !

Le brun se laissa faire et le blond le poussa jusqu'au lit et l'allongea avec le plus de douceur qu'il pouvait. Il l'embrassa encore tout doucement en se laissant glisser sur son ventre dénudé. Il avait remonté son t-shirt et comptait bien le lui ôter.

- 'Cissa va venir nous chercher, Draco… Chuchota le brun avant qu'il ne sombre trop.

Draco se poussa légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il appelait sa mère ainsi mais cela faisait toujours bizarre de l'entendre dire. Il était persuadé qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès mais cependant ça l'intrigua… On dirait… On aurait dit qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il disait… Ou comme s'il ne savait plus comment faire la différence entre maintenant et avant.

Harry se pencha légèrement.

- Ça va ?

- Euh… Oui… Je… Harry, tu sais que… moi je n'ai pas toutes ses vies que tu as dans ta tête. Et parfois je ne te suis pas trop. Un coup tu es timide avec ma mère et là… Tu l'as appelé « Cissa » comme si tu l'as connaissais depuis toujours.

Harry baissa les yeux, triste. Il essaya de chercher un semblant de vérité dans ses rêves. Mais ce n'était pas des rêves. Tout était réel. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait plus trop… Comment faire pour distinguer cette vie des autres ? A force de forcer son esprit, il se gratta la tempe.

- J'ai… un peu mal à la tête… C'est comme… Tout est embrouillé là-dedans…

Draco s'assit à ses côtés en ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire.

- Harry, j'ai… j'ai appris que c'était Rogue qui était amoureux de ta mère… Pas Sirius Black. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu t'es trompé ou tu as juste… confondu…

- J'ai vraiment mal à la tête, chuchota-t-il.

- Fais un effort, il faut que je sache si tu es…

Il s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il n'osait pas dire la suite. Harry le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Est-ce que son amant était en train de devenir complètement fou ? A tout confondre… Ils ne purent en discuter plus. On toqua à la porte et le brun alla ouvrir car Draco était trop immobile pour le faire.

Une petite bestiole s'écrasa contre ses jambes les serrant le plus fortement possible.

- Monsieur Potter !

- Dobby ! S'exclama-t-il avec un semblant de sourire qui revint.

L'elfe de maison sourit de toutes ses dents et ses gros yeux globuleux. Il soupira de bonheur en voyant Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait Harry maintenant. Il avait été envoyé par Draco pour le filer pendant un bon moment. Celui-ci voulait connaître un maximum de son ancien ennemi. Mais Dobby était tombé sous le charme du jeune homme et avait désobéi en allant lui parler. Il s'était puni après, mais pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer. Ils étaient devenus ami et discutaient de tout et de rien. Cependant, Dobby avait très bien remarqué que la discussion tournait toujours autour de Draco dont Harry souhaitait savoir si tout allait bien pour le blond. L'elfe serait content qu'Harry devienne son maître en épousant Draco.

- Dobby est tellement content de vous revoir Monsieur !

- Dobby retiens-toi, voyons !

- Oui Maître Malfoy, Monsieur !

L'elfe se releva pour se pencher en avant bien bas avant les deux hommes.

- Madame vous dit que le dîner est prêt !

- Merci Dobby ! Fit Harry en tapotant sur sa tête.

Dobby sourit de toutes des dents avant de partir. Draco le rejoint en haussa un sourcil.

- Harry ne me touche pas avant de t'être lavé la main.

Le brun rit, amusé. Ils oublièrent la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Draco pensa qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne connaisse pas la réponse. Son petit-ami confondait quelque trucs d'accord, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Et il serait là pour lui rappeler les vrais souvenirs. Ceux que lui avait vécus !

Ils descendirent prendre leur repas en compagnie de leur mère.

* * *

**Joyeuse torture**

Noël passa de la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils restèrent juste tous les trois ensembles. Et Harry reçut un magnifique cadeau de Draco. Un beau collier en ivoire. Trois jours avant le jour de l'an, Harry recommença à stresser. Plus on s'approchait du jour fatidique, plus une sensation horrible qu'Harry ne laissa pas passer le prenait. Et de plus en plus, il devenait irascible et Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il le prenait dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien. Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que ce jour là aller tout changer.

Harry se réveilla le premier comme d'habitude. Ces cauchemars ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix. Quand son cœur arrêta de battre la chamade. Il s'étira comme un chat et réveilla sans le faire exprès son amant. Celui-ci embrassa doucement son dos puis remonta jusqu'à ses épaules. Harry sourit. Il se tourna et engloutit ses lèvres goulument. Il le recoucha sur le lit et monta sur lui.

- Pas rassasié mon amour ?

Harry ne répondit pas et continua ses baisers et ses caresses. Malheureusement, on toqua à la porte, le brun soupira et posa sa tête contre son épaule. La porte s'ouvrit sans même que Draco ne donne sa permission.

- Draco ! Harry !

- Mère ! S'indigna le blond alors que son petit ami se cacha sous la couverture, le rouge aux joues.

- Levez-vous, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un !

- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ? Fit interrogativement son fils en enlevant la couverture de sur la tête d'Harry. Arrête tes bêtises toi…

Le brun sourit et lui tira majestueusement la langue et se prit une petite tape sur la tête. Narcissa se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit d'un coup sec. Les deux tout juste réveillés se plaignirent du soleil qui les éblouit.

- Mère ! Il n'est que onze heure !

Elle rit et secoua négativement la tête. Draco pensa à faire installer un loquet sur sa porte, pour ne plus jamais être dérangé de cette façon. Harry était retourné sous la couverture et avait collé sa tête sur le torse non velu de son petit ami. Cela fit quelques frissons à ce dernier qui sentait son souffle contre lui. En réaction à leurs corps chauds collés l'un contre l'autre et ce souffle presque erratique d'Harry, comme s'il le faisait exprès, il sentit une partie de lui réagir rapidement. Et Harry le sentit tout aussi bien.

- Levez-vous, préparez-vous et venez déjeuner ! Je veux vous voir dans un quart d'heure en bas !

- Mais…

- Je l'ai invité à déjeuner ! Ne soyez pas en retard hein ! Faîtes moi honneur devant lui.

Narcissa sortit, toute heureuse. Draco soupira.

- Ma mère a peut-être enfin retrouvé l'amour !

- Ce serait bien pour elle non ? Chuchota le brun sans s'inquiéter si Draco avait entendu ou pas.

- Oui, ce serait génial… Je pense qu'elle le mérite. Après toutes ses an… Harry tu fais quoi là ? S'arrêta-t-il brusquement.

Le brun rit alors que sa bouche déposait des baisers papillons sur son ventre et que sa main avait pris d'elle-même l'érection de son petit ami.

- Un quart d'heure, ça laisse beaucoup de temps pour une petite gâterie.

- Pervers, chuchota le jeune homme alors que ces yeux se fermaient à moitié en sentant la bouche chaude de son amant se refermer sur lui…

* * *

**Pas de changement**

Harry et Draco finirent par se lever et faire ce que leur mère avait demandé. Une fois frais et bien habillé, ils descendirent main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce type a intérêt de ne pas être homophobe… ou mère ne le supportera pas !

- Ne lui fait pas passer un interrogatoire, chéri !

- Tiens ! Je vais me gêner !

Harry éclata de rire et ils rentrèrent dans le salon. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter.

- Se… Severus Rogue ?!

Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il lança un sort sur le professeur de potion. Mais celui-ci se para d'un bouclier et sortit brusquement sa baguette la pointant sur Narcissa qu'il attrapa par le bras. Celle-ci trop surprise ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle poussa un petit cri et essaya de se débattre mais la force de l'homme était telle qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Mère ! S'écria Draco en avançant.

Rogue la fit reculer avec lui un sourire aux lèvres. Cela avait était d'une facilité déconcertante de l'approcher. Cette femme trop stupide avait succombé à ses charmes en deux phrases et quelques sourires empoisonnants.

- Personne n'approche ! Ou sinon…

- Rogue ! S'écria Draco en grinçant des dents et retrouvant une colère qu'il avait abandonnée il y a bien longtemps, bien avant sa naissance. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire quoique se soit !

- Je vais me gêner ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à lui ! Oh mais… Je crois bien que je vais changer de plan ! Si je tue la mère, tu le haïras de toutes tes forces, toi qui n'auras plus de parents par sa faute !

- Je ne haïrais jamais Harry ! Je l'aime… et l'aimerais toute ma vie ! Lâchez ma mère !

Narcissa se débattit encore mais Rogue la tenait trop bien. Il ne la regarda même pas. Il fixait Draco avec un doux sourire sur le visage, un sourire un peu fou. Il savait que dans quelques instants tout serait terminé et qu'il irait beaucoup mieux. Il fallait juste patienter.

- Je vous interdis de faire quoi que se soit, fit Harry calmement en passant devant Draco. A partir de maintenant vous êtes le seul maître de votre destin. Lâchez Narcissa et repartez ! Ou mourrez…

Severus écarquilla les yeux puis soudain sourit puis rit avant d'éclater d'un rire monstrueux.

- Toi ! Espace de sale Potter ! Tu crois franchement que tu peux me faire quoi que se soit ? Tu te crois franchement au dessus de tout le monde ! Comme ton saleté de père ?!

- Non ! Mon père et moi on est juste au dessus de vous et cela a toujours été ainsi !

Enervé, le professeur fit l'erreur qu'Harry attendait. Il grogna de fureur et lança un sort qu'Harry para facilement. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et sa baguette vola à travers la pièce. D'un coup, l'homme s'envola s'écraser sur le mur. Narcissa rejoint son fils et se jeta dans ses bras. Draco passa devant elle afin de la protéger. Cependant Severus n'était sérieusement plus une menace.

- Mère va prévenir les Aurors !

- Mais…

- Va !

Narcissa obéit et s'enfuit rapidement. Draco s'avança jusqu'à son petit ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Vas-y Potter ! Eructa Rogue. Vas-y, détruis-moi comme l'a fait ton père. De toute façon cela ne changera rien ! Ton petit ami est mort ! Tu vas souffrir, Potter. Passe le reste de ta vie seul et sans amour comme moi je l'ai été !

Il partit d'un grand rire hystérique alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il regarda Draco, bien en vie et se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par : « Il est mort ». Le blond pensa qu'il ne fallait pas trop tarder. Il sortit sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Le sort impardonnable, il le connaissait… Il avait appris en cinquième… cependant, jamais il n'aurait cru une seule fois qu'il allait devoir sans servir. Cela lui fit extrêmement peur sur le coup. Puis il revit dans ses yeux l'éclat de détresse de sa mère quand elle s'était sentie prisonnière de Rogue et cela lui donna un peu de courage. Il rouvrit les yeux et le toisa.

- Bonne nuit… Severus Rogue ! Avada Kedevra !

C'était presque un chuchotement. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. L'homme s'effondra quand Harry relâcha son sort. Il prit Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

- C'est bon, c'est fini maintenant… c'est fini Draco !

* * *

**Et encore…**

Le jour de l'an tout allait mieux. Harry était bien reposé, Draco avait fini de sans vouloir. Narcissa s'en était remise aussi. Elle avait avalé l'histoire des deux garçons comme quoi Rogue s'était libéré et les avait attaqués et que Draco avait répondu sans y penser. Même si les démarches étaient encore en cours, Draco avait été laissé tranquille. Dumbledore plaidait en sa faveur en disant qu'il était en effet venu lui dire qu'il se sentait menacé. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent très tristes, le château avait été condamné pour l'enquête et n'avait été rouvert que le matin du jour de l'an. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa et les deux garçons avait dormi chez des amis. La tension du premier jour s'en alla immédiatement quand Harry chuchota à Draco que la malédiction était finie. Que la clef avait son devoir et que maintenant ils étaient libres. Le blond en soupira d'allégresse.

Le soir venu, Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Des dizaines de personnes parlaient, dansaient, riaient, sans savoir encore ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle à manger de cette maison. Sûrement ne seraient-ils pas venus s'ils avaient appris. Cela se passera d'ailleurs dans quelques jours avait dit Narcissa. L'annonce serait parue dans les journaux et les Malfoy verraient leur cote de popularité baisser. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de précéder l'« attaque » en faisant la fête un maximum ce soir.

- Je ne savais pas que Mère comptait inviter tout Londres ! Releva en conséquence Draco.

Harry sourit et ils allèrent prêt de la table de banquet où le blond lui prit à boire. Un verre dans la main, ils sirotèrent tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Collé l'un contre l'autre, le brun se pencha et posa soudainement sa tête sur son torse.

- Draco, chuchota-t-il. Je suis vraiment content. Tu n'imagines pas combien.

- Peut-être que si, Harry. Répondit-il sur le même ton en caressant ses cheveux et sa joue. Je crois que j'imagine très bien ton bonheur… Parce qu'il est pareil au mien.

Harry se redressa et s'éloigna un peu, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.

- A l'avenir ! Trinqua-t-il en levant son verre.

- A nous… murmura Draco en faisant la même chose.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Narcissa vint ensuite les voir pour présenter son futur gendre à quelques une des personnes importantes. Ils souriaient, chantaient et s'embrassaient, heureux comme jamais… La nuit arriva plus tôt vite. Draco et Harry dansaient quand les dernières secondes approchèrent. Tous se mirent alors à crier, tourné vers la grosse horloge installée là juste pour la fête.

Dix ! Harry sourit à Draco qui en fit de même. Neuf ! Leurs mains se serrèrent avec amour. Huit ! Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sept ! Draco écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Six ! Il posa sa main sur son cœur. Cinq ! Harry eut un brusque sursaut alors qu'il le voyait flancher. Quatre ! Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent à genoux. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il parlait mais les autres étouffés ses mots. Trois ! Draco eut du mal à respirer comme si son cœur ne battait plus. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux ! Deux ! Bientôt, ceux du blond se fermèrent et il tomba dans les bras d'Harry qui le secouait. Il ne pouvait rien faire… Un…

Harry hurla…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas et ne saurait peut-être jamais, c'est que quand Severus Rogue disait que Draco Malfoy était déjà mort, il ne mentait pas. N'aurait-il pas oublié que celui-ci était maître de potion depuis plus de vingt ans ? Les jours qui précédèrent sa menace, il avait décidé de passer à l'attaque. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard tant et si bien que personne n'avait remarqué. Tous les matins à l'instant même où Draco prenait son petit déjeuner, le professeur de potion passé avec, caché dans sa veste, un verre de jus de mangue ce qu'il prenait… Sans que personne ne voie, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le verre était échangé. Et pendant deux semaines avant que Draco et Harry ne partent en vacances, Draco était empoisonné. Lorsque Severus Rogue avait décidé de venir les retrouver, il était persuadé que le blond allait mourir dans l'instant mais il s'était trompé… Il s'était trompé de trois jours…

Cependant tout ça n'a plus d'importance… Harry ne sut tenir parole et sous ses sanglots et hurlements, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que de revoir Draco en vie…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	21. Chapitre 21

**_Réponse à Dragibus: Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin et de continuer à aimer. Le calvair est bientôt terminé lol. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

* * *

**17 ans plus tard**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son regard. On voyait bien au fond, une tristesse incommensurable qui lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche. Et pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Il regarda longuement dans son lit le teint pâle de son nouveau petit ami. Nouveau ? Non, sûrement pas… Son ancien plutôt, très, très, très ancien petit ami. C'est ça qui faisait le plus mal à Harry. Il était le seul à savoir et quoi qu'il puisse dire à Draco, il ne saura jamais comment c'est… de tout savoir.

Ses yeux vides de sens et de vie s'arrêtèrent sur sa joue puis ses lèvres. Il eut une très forte envie qu'il assouvit en se baissant et pressant les siennes dessus. Il passa ensuite sa main sur sa joue et eut un sourire sans joie. Ce petit geste plus le jeté de drap réveilla en douceur le blond. Il releva brusquement la tête quand il entendit la porte se refermer et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas son brun. Il se leva rapidement et enfila un pantalon et une chemise qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de reboutonner. Son corps lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas surtout qu'il avait pu apercevoir les vêtements d'Harry, donc cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas parti pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il put voir au fond du couloir Harry prendre à droite. Pied nu, il ne s'attarda pas et courut vers lui mais quand il y fut, ce n'est qu'un froissement de t-shirt qui l'avertit par où il allait. Il avait donc revêtu un de ses t-shirts trop grand qui lui allait comme une robe. Cela se passa comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, Draco ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Par peur de se faire entendre et choper, il ne disait rien et juste le suivait. Il monta des escaliers, beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne où Harry allait.

Parce qu'il était souvent venu ici. Quand il ne savait pas où il était et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant longtemps, Draco venait voir dans la tour d'Astronomie et Harry était là. Comme si la hauteur et le paysage que laissait voir la grande fenêtre sans vitre l'aidait à réfléchir et prendre les bonnes décisions. Le blond des fois partait, à d'autres il passait tout son temps à le regarder, et d'autres encore il le dérangeait… Cette nuit, Draco arriva dans la pièce vide et le trouva debout devant la fenêtre à regarder le sol comme si celui-ci l'appelait… Il trouva sa posture étrange, jamais il n'avait été comme ça. D'habitude au contraire, il regardait le ciel.

- Harry ? Chuchota-t-il.

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers le blond. Son visage était complètement dénué de sentiments et ses larmes coulaient dessus comme la chute d'eau d'une falaise. Quand il aperçut Draco, il se mit bizarrement à sourire. Le blond s'avança d'un pas vers lui pas très sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon amour ? Chuchota Draco.

Harry sombra brusquement alors qu'un rire sans joie sortit de sa gorge.

- Tu n'es pas Draco… Draco ne m'appelles pas « mon amour ». Draco n'est pas faible et c'est un espion. Un espion fort… Toi tu n'as rien de lui, plus tu vis et plus ta personnalité s'efface. Il faut que j'arrête tout avant que cela ne recommence encore. Avant que je te perde à nouveau…

- Harry, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles mais ce que tu me dis me blesse… Je sais que nous avons eu des débuts catastrophiques…

- Tais-toi ! Hurla le brun alors que ses larmes doublèrent.

Il posa ses deux mains sur sa tête.

- Draco n'est pas un espion ! C'est mon demi-frère… Non, hurla-t-il, ce n'est pas ça… Nous avions tellement peur de ton père…

A l'annonce de son père, Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne l'avait jamais connu mais n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que se soit.

- Harry ?

- Je sais plus… Je ne sais plus qui je suis, Draco il faut que ça s'arrête.

- D'accord, Harry ! On va… on va aller à l'infirmerie d'accord ? Tout va s'arranger mon amour ! Je te le promets…

- Non ! Non, rien ne s'arrange c'est toujours pareil, toujours ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu me hais et tu m'aimes après. Puis tu meurs, c'est toujours pareil !

Le ton était tellement monté dans l'hystérie qu'il eut un effet coup de poing sur Draco qui recula lentement, apeuré. Que pouvait-il faire pour le calmer ? Il ne comprenait en plus rien du tout de ce qu'il racontait. Harry lui avait un jour parlé des visions mais il n'avait pas tout compris. Etait-ce une vision qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse parler mais le plus calmement possible. Surtout que plus il hurlait plus il reculait vers la corniche de pierre. Draco vit son cœur commençait à battre la chamade quand le brun posa son regard noyé et vide sur lui.

- Je t'aime tellement…

- Harry… Et si tu me racontais… Dis-moi tout. Viens… Viens ici et dis-moi tout…

- A quoi bon, tu ne vas pas me croire, tu ne me crois jamais.

- Si, si ! Bien sûr que si Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime et je te crois.

- Fais les sortir de ma tête Draco. Je vais encore te tuer…

- Me… Me tuer ?

Le blond prit peur face aux yeux vides d'âme du brun. Mais ce qui l'effraya encore plus c'est lorsqu'il se retourna doucement vers la fenêtre et qu'il recommença encore à regarder le sol.

- C'est de ma faute si tu meurs toujours. C'est moi qu'ils veulent mais à cause d'elle, ils ne peuvent m'atteindre. Alors c'est toi qui es tué… Tout est de ma faute. Ce serait bien mieux si je n'existais pas, tu vivrais alors, tu auras tes dix-huit ans, tu seras diplômé. Tu retrouveras l'amour et ta vie… La vie que je t'enlève à chaque fois.

- Harry, j'ai… j'ai pas tout compris à ce que tu as dis mais il faut que tu saches que mon cœur n'éprouve de l'amour que quand tu es là. Si tu pars, tu vas me faire plus de mal qu'en étant là.

- Non… Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais rien… C'est ce que j'aurais du faire au tout début ! Je sais comme arrêter la malédiction, et comment te sauver.

Harry monta sur le perron et se retourna. Draco s'avança, la main devant lui, effaré.

- Ne fait pas ça, mon amour…

- Tu vas vivre maintenant, fit le brun avec pour une fois, un véritable sourire sur le visage. Tu vas vivre ! Tu vivras pour tous les deux et tu auras des enfants pour moi. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes pour l'extrême égoïsme dont j'ai fait preuve. Je veux que le monde me pardonne aussi… Même si c'est trop tard, mon cœur sera en paix en sachant que finalement, vous êtes tous en sécurité. Toi y compris.

- Harry ne fait pas ça, si tu sautes, je saute avec toi…

- Non… Chuchota le brun. Non, tu vas vivre parce que la malédiction sera levée… Tu vas vivre c'est une promesse que l'on me fait. Je ne sais pourquoi je ressens ça mais il me le murmure à l'oreille… Tu vas vivre si je meurs.

- Mais qui !? S'écria Draco. Ne l'écoute pas ! Je vivrais aussi si tu restes avec moi je te le jure ! Et je mourrais un jour, oui. Quand je serais vieux avec tous pleins de petits-enfants et d'arrière-petits-enfants et toi tout contre moi. Là nous partirons, ensembles… Harry je t'en prie il suffit juste… Que tu ne les écoute pas et que tu crois en moi ! Juste en moi…

Le brun hésita face au visage attristé de son amant et le blond vit une brèche afin de le récupérer. Il avança encore d'un pas, Harry n'étant plus très loin maintenant. Mais ce dernier regarda à nouveau derrière lui et sourit.

- Tout ira bien, Draco… Il m'assure que si je fais ça, tout ira bien. C'est la seule solution pour que nous soyons enfin libres.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Hurla le blond avec horreur.

Mais le visage d'Harry resta calme et froid. Il se pencha en arrière et lâcha. Draco cria à nouveau en voyant son corps partir à la renverse et disparaître. Il courut et se pencha. Le corps du brun tombait effroyablement vite et les larmes dépassèrent ses paupières. Il hurla à nouveau le nom de celui qu'il aimait tant et s'insulta lui-même sachant qu'il était trop faible pour le suivre. Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit il ne pouvait plus voir son brun alors il rentra et s'effondra contre le mur. Ses mains tremblantes passèrent dans ses cheveux qu'il essaya de ramener en arrière. Avec horreur il perdit pied, sanglotant sa douleur et la vision de son amant tombant ne cessant de repasser devant son visage…

* * *

**Tu n'as pas tous les droits**

Harry n'avait plus rien dans la tête que le bruit du vent qui le plongeait de plus en plus vers le bas. Il n'avait plus rien sur le visage que le sourire immense de savoir qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Désormais, plus rien n'empêcherait Draco de vivre sa vie. Une douce et calme sans torture ni tristesse. Une fois qu'il aurait fait son deuil, il vivrait heureux à jamais. C'était elle qui lui avait dit, elle lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille que tout irait bien mieux une fois qu'il aurait disparu. Alors il avait suivi la voix…

Harry pendant sa descente s'était mis à revoir toutes ses vies qui avaient été la sienne. Et à toutes ses vies qu'il avait consciemment volées pour en sauver une seule… D'accord, il acceptait celle de Voldemort car elle lui avait permise de sauver vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de gens… Mais les autres n'étaient que pur égoïsme… Il aurait dû se suicider bien avant. Juste après avoir effacé Voldemort, il aurait dû mourir aussi, s'effacer en même temps et ne jamais laisser Draco vivre tous ses calvaires. Tout était de sa faute…

Le brun attendit l'impact avec une certaine joie. Bientôt tout serait fini…

Mais bizarrement les minutes s'écoulèrent et rien n'arriva. Et pourtant la sensation de tomber dans le vide était toujours là. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à quelle distance du sol il était. Et les écarquilla brusquement en ne voyant rien. Il ne voyait strictement rien, c'était le noir abyssal ! Une fois ouvert, il s'arrêta brusquement de tomber puis s'effondra au sol sans un seul bobo. Son cœur palpitait méchamment et son corps tremblait. Il resta allongé au sol sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Finalement autour de lui, des lumières bleues commencèrent à apparaître lui dévoilant une pièce qui n'avait pas de fin avec un sol en résine noir et devant lui un début de bassin de même constitution. Il se leva lentement, pas très sûr de lui et essaya de regarder tout autour de lui. Son visage se détendit un peu, ses larmes avaient fini par cesser et son corps ne tremblait plus. Une fois debout, il se rapprocha du bassin avec une peur incommensurable dans le ventre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Chuchota-t-il. Où suis-je ?

Et puis là, la question lui frappa brusquement. Etait-il mort ? C'était ça la mort ? Il se mit à sourire sans le vouloir vraiment. S'il était mort alors Draco était sauf et il survivrait… Harry arriva près du bassin et d'autres petites lumières apparurent lui montrant que celui-ci était en rond, comme une grosse mare. Une mare, c'était le cas de le dire puisque l'intérieur était empli d'eau qui finit par le refléter. Le brun, curieux approcha sa main et voulut la toucher mais il se heurta à une barrière qui l'en empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils et se recula brusquement quand l'eau se mit à scintiller d'un même bleu que les lumières.

- Harry Potter…

Le brun se retourna pour faire face… à de la fumée ! Une étrange fumée bleue qui avait la forme d'un corps d'homme. La fumée pencha la tête sur le côté puis s'avança et dépassa le brun pour se mettre à flotter sur le bassin. Tout le long, Harry ne l'avait pas quitté de ses yeux ronds.

- Bonjour, jeune homme…

- Bonjour, minauda-t-il sans pouvoir faire une phrase de plus.

- Tu te demandes ce que tu fais là, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun se retourna pour regarder encore le vide de la pièce sans fin puis finit par hocher la tête à la fumée. Il plissa tout de même les yeux, reconnaissant sa voix.

- Vous êtes… C'est vous qui me disiez que tout irait bien si je sautais n'est-ce pas ?

La fumée hocha la tête. La voix s'éleva encore sans qu'aucune bouche ne s'ouvre et pour Harry, ce fut spectaculaire.

- Il faut que tu comprennes ta punition, Harry.

- Ma… Ma punition ?

- Harry, je suis ce que chez les sorciers vous appelez « Magie ». Ici est la source de toute la magie du monde. C'est le début et la fin de toute chose, c'est l'ensemble de tout ce qui existe. Et je protège tout ce qui existe Harry, la Terre et tout ce qui repose dessus. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce que tu as tenté de faire est mal…

- Ce que j'ai… tenté ?

- Oui… Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Quand j'ai compris ce que tu étais en train de faire, il était déjà trop tard, le mal était fait. Alors j'ai arrêté le processus.

- Qu'est-ce que… bégaya le brun alors que son cœur repartait de plus belle.

- Tu n'es revenu qu'une année en arrière, juste avant que les crimes et les meurtres ne débutent. Là, je t'ai endormi et plongé dans un rêve. Un rêve immense où je t'ai relaté tout ce qui se serait passé si jamais tu avais été à terme de ton exploit…

- Non ! Hurla Harry. C'était vrai… C'était… j'ai vraiment eu mal… je veux dire… C'était réel…

Le brun tomba à genoux tellement il avait mal. Il pleurait à nouveau. La fumée s'avança un peu et fit :

- Quand tu es né, j'ai dû tirer une très grande partie du fil de magie. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Et là j'ai su, que tu serais amené à faire une grande chose ! Une chose sensée et pleine d'espoirs pour le monde des vivants, ou une chose immortelle et tout aussi grande pour le monde des morts… En tout cas, plus que l'Elu, j'attendais tellement de toi, mais sûrement pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Chuchota alors le brun en sentant qu'il était épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré et stressé… Pourquoi m'avoir fait vivre un tel calvaire ?

- Parce que tu devais être puni pour avoir essayé de détruire des vies innocentes. Il faut que tu comprennes que ton sors aurait causé plus de mal que de bien. C'est bien une malédiction que tu étais en train de créer. Une fois mon sort lancé, je ne pouvais plus l'arrêter. Seule la clef le pouvait. La première vie que je t'ai offerte, je l'ai imaginé cruelle et sordide, afin d'être sûr que tu te suiciderais et arrêterais le processus. Mais tu y as cru, parce que ton amour était plus fort que tout. La seconde, j'ai essayé encore. La troisième et quatrième, je n'en pouvais plus de te voir souffrir autant alors je les ai allégées. Si cela avait été une vraie malédiction, sache que le malin n'aurait pas été clément. Il t'aurait détruit un peu plus chaque vie… A la cinquième, j'ai su que cela devait cesser ! C'est pourquoi je t'ai soufflé et guidé pour te faire comprendre…

- Que c'était moi la clef. Car Draco était l'objet de la punition, moi j'étais la clef. Je devais me suicider… pour laisser vivre en paix le monde.

La fumée hocha la tête et Harry comprit petit à petit quel sort elle lui avait évité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à mettre fin à ses jours, trop combatif. La malédiction aurait pu durer éternellement… Si elle avait eu lieu. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, pleine de tous ses faux souvenirs. Ce cauchemar de soixante-huit ans…

- Il y avait des signes, murmura-t-il un moment. Oui… Draco… Draco n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était un rêve ou le fruit de mon imagination. Il me répétait sans cesse que c'était un cauchemar que je confondais avec une vision…

- J'essayais en effet de te guider vers la sortie…

- Et maintenant, où suis-je… ? Et quand ?

- Un an en arrière de ce que tu as vécu lors de ta toute première vie, et la seule que tu as eu réellement. Tu as dormi pendant deux mois…

- Alors je vais…

- Ta punition a été amplement méritée, Harry ! Toute cette douleur que tu n'as pas connue en vrai va rester dans ta tête ! Toutes ses vies ne s'effaceront qu'avec le temps. Au début, tu verras encore et encore ses images qui te seront une protection et une mise en garde…

- Contre qui ?

- Contre toi-même… Tu sauras les chemins à ne pas arpenter et qui te sont interdits. Il faudra que tu fasses attention à chaque fois, à toi et ta magie… Et nous nous reverrons quand beaucoup d'années auront passé… J'en suis sûr… Cependant, tu auras l'occasion de tout recommencer auprès de tes amis et te rappeler chaque chose qu'ils ont faîtes et vont faire afin de les sauver un par un !

- C'est en faîte peu cher payer…

- Ne me remercie pas, car ce que je t'ai fait, est aussi cruel que les malins que j'éructe… C'est ma punition à moi aussi, j'aurais des reproches à me faire jusqu'à ce que tu vives la vie dont tu as rêvé…

- Tout est de ma faute…

- Je suis la magie, tu n'aurais pas dû avoir le temps de faire cela… Ni le pouvoir…

- Vous avez dit ne pas avoir choisi.

- Je n'ai pas choisi en effet. Je ne choisis pas la magie qui part. Je tisse, file et la rend pure… ce qu'elle en advient n'est plus de mon ressort jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Mais je peux aussi contrôler la trop grande puissance qui risque de détruire la Terre car j'en suis le protecteur…

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour Voldemort ?

- Non, car il n'est pas plus puissant qu'un autre. Jusqu'à lors, je n'ai vu que deux hommes capables et telles prouesses. Le premier était moi, au temps où j'étais humain, et le deuxième se trouve devant moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors… Voilà pourquoi je suis né…

- Oui, Harry, je pense que tu es mon successeur mais je n'en sais rien avec certitude. Les rôles de gens comme toi et moi sont dispatché un peu partout. Nous dirigeons et maintenons le parfait équilibre de ce monde. Ce que tu vas devenir m'est complètement inconnu mais n'est pas peur de la mort quand celle-ci adviendra car tu auras de quoi faire après…

Le brun n'en revenait pas. On lui annonçait comme cela qu'il y avait pour lui une vie après la mort et qu'il serait amené de faire de grande chose. Il eut pour la première fois un sourire vraiment heureux.

- Je vais revoir Draco…

- Il t'attend, en effet. Tu devras bien sûr ne parler de ça à personne. Et ne jamais plus recommencer car je ne serais pas là pour te sauver une deuxième fois…

Harry se releva, l'espoir grandissant dans sa poitrine.

- Ayez confiance, plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça…

- Je te fais confiance Harry… Fais attention à toi…

Le brun hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit comme aspiré par le bas et de nouveau pour lui ce fut la chute. Une chute plus courte. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps elle dura…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Bon, nous y voilà. Avant dernier chapitre. C'était long et tortueux. Vous aurez le fin mot de cette histoire. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre. En attendant, donnez moi vos avis, surtout j'aimerais savoir qui s'y attendait et qui ne s'y attendait pas :P**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

**Retour à l'envoyeur**

* * *

Harry eut un brusque sursaut. Ce genre de sursaut qu'on a lorsque l'on rêve et que l'on rate une marche ou que l'on tombe d'une échelle. On se réveille d'un coup le cœur battant en se demandant où on est. Et bien Harry en était là. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans une salle qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était l'infirmerie. On était l'après midi, le soleil éblouissait la grande salle toute blanche et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ouvrit la bouche et le regretta immédiatement. Sa mâchoire craqua douloureusement et il sentit sur sa langue pâteuse quelques fourmis. Il se leva difficilement, le corps tout engourdi et trouva cette sensation déplaisante. Il s'assit en tailleur et attendit…

Il attendit l'arrivée de quelqu'un, Mme Pomfresh, Ron, Hermione ou Dumbledore… Il fallait qu'il sache si la Magie avait dit vrai ou pas. Pourquoi aurait-elle menti ? Cependant, il se dit qu'autant il avait survécu au saut de la tour d'Astronomie et dormait depuis deux mois. Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser. Tous ses normalement faux souvenirs étaient tellement présents dans sa tête qu'il y avait de quoi douter. Alors il attendit sagement jusqu'à ce qu'une heure passa. Finalement, il se dit que plutôt que d'attendre, il devrait peut-être aller chercher quelqu'un, et au moment où il allait se lever il attendit un cri strident.

- Nom de Merlin, Mr Potter ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Nous avons eu si peur.

Harry regarda attentivement la vieille infirmière qui souriait en arrivant jusqu'à lui. Elle le prit par le cou, vérifiant si son cœur battait correctement et s'empressa de repartir. Harry haussa un sourcil puis sa phrase fit lui donna une petit sueur froide :

- Quand Dumbledore apprendra que son petit protégé est réveillé il…

Le reste se perdit dans son bureau qu'elle regagna. Harry resta assis là un quart d'heure, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Mme Pomfresh s'activant autour de lui pour savoir s'il avait eu des séquelles à son sommeil, avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et qu'Albus Dumbledore pénètre l'infirmerie. En voyant le regard du brun bien éveillé maintenant, il eut un sourire gigantesque.

- Harry ! Je n'y croyais plus !

Le professeur le prit dans ses bras alors que tout le stresse du jeune homme s'envola en quelques secondes. Tous les Dumbledore qu'il avait eus étaient désintéressés de lui et jamais, au grand jamais il ne faisait ça. Il n'y en avait qu'un… Son cœur s'allégea et il rendit l'étreinte à son directeur. Soudain il eut un cri et il sursauta.

- Harry !

Et arrivant en courant, Ron et Hermione sautèrent sur lui et l'agrippèrent tous les deux en même temps. Le jeune homme soupira de complaisance. Jamais il ne fut plus heureux que dans leur bras. Ses amis de toujours avaient les larmes aux yeux et ils ne s'empêchèrent pas de pleurer de joie. Tant et si bien qu'Harry pleura lui aussi, mais sûrement pour d'autre raison. Peut-être le fait de ce dire qu'il était de retour « chez lui » après ce voyage temporel déplaisant et horrible…

- On est tellement content que tu sois réveillé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé vieux ! Tu t'es endormi et puis plus rien ! Tu ne t'es jamais réveillé ! On a cru que tu étais mort… C'était l'horreur…

Harry ne répondit pas, il était tellement heureux. Puis finalement, un peu perdu dans l'espace temps, il chuchota par une voix un peu cassée :

- J'ai raté des choses ?

- Oh oui ! Des tas ! On a commencé les missions même si tu n'étais plus là. On a fait beaucoup d'entraînements et rallié énormément de gens à notre cause. Des personnes que je pense tu n'imaginerais même pas voir un jour dans l'Ordre. Tu vas voir, nous aussi ça nous a fait un choc ! On a même décoré correctement le 12 Square Grimaud, tu vas aimer… Et puis…

- Ron, laisse-le respirer ! S'indigna la jeune femme, tellement heureuse que son sourire ne décollait pas.

- Harry, fit Albus qui lui aussi souriait avec joie, ses yeux plissés pleins de malice. Tu as des choses à rattraper ! Alors tu vas te reposer ici quelques temps et puis nous allons te faire un court briefing sur ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les mains de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils portaient une bague de fiançailles. Il se rappela alors qu'ils souhaitaient se marier rapidement car il savait que l'année serait dure. Il se gratta la tête essayant de se souvenir. Il devait presque être en fin de sixième année… En Mai ou Juin… C'est là qu'ils se sont mariés après que Ron eut dix-sept ans en mars. Harry ayant déjà vécu cela, il ne regretta pas de ne pas avoir été là ce jour-ci. Ron s'assit à côté de lui, tout surexcité.

- La semaine prochaine j'ai une mission avec quelques Aurors. On va à Storhood, un village…

Harry n'écouta pas après le nom du village. Il tressaillit méchamment et son cerveau eut quelques blocs. Il réfléchit rapidement, essayant d'effacer toutes ses vies pour ne se concentrer que sur la sienne.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il soudainement, faisant peur à tous les présents. Non, rajouta-t-il un peu plus bas, un peu confus et désolé. Tu n'iras nulle part Ron. Et sûrement pas à Storhood.

- Harry ? Demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai eu… une espèce de vision pendant que je dormais, et j'ai vu… J'ai vu les morts et les disparitions de chacun ! Albus il faut que vous me laissiez gérer cette guerre et toutes les missions sans poser de question ! Je vais la finir… Avec votre aide, je vais la finir ! Et… sauvez tout le monde…

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et sourirent.

- Compte sur nous !

* * *

**Une douleur**

- C'est bon, ça va ? Lui fit Ron en l'attrapant par le coude pour l'aider à se lever.

Harry sourit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était de retour dans sa vie et son corps réapprenait doucement à fonctionner. C'était surtout ses jambes qui n'avaient pas encore envie de le tenir debout. Elles fonctionnaient très bien… quand il était allongé. Mais une fois debout, elles refusaient de le porter comme si d'un coup il devenait super lourd. Cependant après beaucoup d'acharnement le brun arrivait maintenant à se tenir debout et il ne manquait plus que de marcher. Comme un bébé, ni une ni deux, Ron l'avait attrapé par les bras et avec son aide, il avait mit un pied devant l'autre. Après plusieurs essais, le brun tenait tout seul et marchait de mieux en mieux.

- Je vais bien, je pense… On peut y aller…

Enfin débarrassé des habits immondes tous blancs, il marcha d'une manière très bizarre. Tant et si bien que, agacé, il s'accrocha à Ron pour marcher correctement. Hermione l'attrapa par l'autre bras en souriant, sourire rendu. Ils sortirent et Harry soupira de bonheur.

- Enfin un peu d'air frais ! On peut sortir dehors ? J'ai vraiment envie de marcher !

Ils hochèrent et sortirent faire une balade. Plus Harry marchait, mieux ça allait. Mais bientôt, il eut mal aux jambes et décida d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à sa demande et Ron le récupéra contre lui. Le brun soupira de fatigue. En passant devant la Grande Salle, il se passa une chose étrange. Draco Malfoy était là, discutant avec Blaise Zabini et d'autres Serpentards. Harry eut un brusque coup de chaud et son cœur partit dans une danse moyennement bonne pour lui. Il se mit à respirer bruyamment, comme un vieux ventilateur en panne. Et ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement alors qu'il se forçait à le regarder comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse d'un coup.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va !? Harry !

Le brouhaha que provoqua sa détresse interpella le jeune homme qui se tourna et le regarda lentement s'effondrer et si Ron ne le retenait pas, il serait par terre comme s'il le suppliait de quelque chose. Harry le fixait toujours avec ce regard si douloureux et sa respiration erratique, que Draco finit par se rapprocher lentement… Le brun dut malheureusement rompre le contact car sa tête se baissa et il émit un gémissement de terreur.

- Harry… Fit Hermione en s'agenouillant devant lui et attrapant sa tête ou des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. On va te ramener à l'infirmerie.

Il hocha négativement la tête alors que son cœur se calmait mais ses yeux sanglotaient encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry, chuchota la brunette.

- Partez ! S'exclama durement Ron. Il n'y a rien à voir !

Certains Serpentard se mirent à ricaner méchamment alors que Blaise les faisait partir petit à petit. Draco, lui, continuait d'avancer en poussant les gens qui se mettaient devant lui. Il était attiré par une force incroyable qui l'obligeait à continuer. Quand il fut devant Harry, Hermione se releva et se poussa légèrement. Le brun leva la tête et son visage rouge se détendit un peu.

- Draco… Chuchota-t-il, faisant écarquiller les yeux de ceux qui été tout prêt et qui pouvaient entendre. Dra… co…

Le blond resta stoïque un instant. Il hésita puis soudain se pencha et l'attrapa par en dessous des bras. Ce contact électrisa Harry qui se tendit comme une barre de fer. Son nez fut un instant dans les cheveux blonds et il respira son odeur. Son esprit n'était plus là, son esprit était parti… Draco prit ses jambes qui ne le tenaient plus et le porta. Harry resta conscient quelques secondes avant de brusquement tomber dans les pommes. Sa tête partie en arrière et pendouilla dans le vide de même que ses bras. Ron prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa avec douceur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Chuchota Draco qui n'en revenait toujours pas de sa réaction totalement instinctive.

- On ne sait pas du tout, il allait très bien et puis d'un coup il t'a vu et il a craqué… Répondit le roux.

- Il nous a dit qu'il avait eu une vision pendant qu'il dormait, une vision de certaines morts. Peut-être qu'une d'elle te concernait et il y a repensait en te voyant. Rajouta sa femme en passant une main sur sa bouche.

- Le truc, c'est pourquoi ça lui a fait aussi mal ?

- Va savoir, murmura le blond qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que ça lui déplairait énormément de retourner à l'infirmerie. Emmenons-le dans son lit. Cela te dérange ?

- Non…

Tout le long du trajet, il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Il soupira quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre et qu'il put le poser sur le lit. Cependant à la seconde même où il le lâcha, Harry se réveilla et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de douleur.

- Non… Reste… Reste, je t'en supplie !

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Il t'arrive quoi, Potter !?

Mais le brun s'évanouit à nouveau et Draco eut un visage froid.

- C'est pénible !

Cependant il resta près de lui pendant plus d'une minute sans rien dire. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avant que le roux prenne la main de sa femme et se glisse hors de la chambre. Le blond les regarda faire sans comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Il revint ensuite sur Harry qui respirait de nouveau correctement. Le blond soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Il plissa les yeux. Pourquoi Harry avait-il réagi comme cela à sa vue… ? Ron lui avait-il dit qu'il était dans l'Ordre maintenant ? Il l'avait vraiment vu mort ? Pourquoi… Le blond leva alors sa main mais se rétracta brusquement. Puis il revint sur son premier choix et caressa avec douceur son front.

- Comment fais-tu pour m'attirer autant, moi qui te déteste… murmura Draco.

* * *

**Pas de fin mais un nouveau début**

Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle en souriant. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était debout et il allait de mieux en mieux. Déjà, il se rappelait que c'était cette nuit-là après une semaine d'absence que Ron était retrouvé. Hors là, il l'attendait assis à la table et faisait de grands signes de la main. Cela le rendait tellement heureux. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table des Serpentards où Draco l'avait repéré à la seconde même où il était rentré. De son regard énigmatique, il leva son verre et hocha la tête. Harry répondit d'un sourire discret et rejoint son meilleur ami. Le roux embrassa sa femme et se leva.

- Bien mangé Harry ?

- Oui… Fit le brun qui prenait son petit déjeuné auprès de Dumbledore depuis une semaine. Ils nous attendent pour mon premier entraînement !

Le roux hocha et ils partirent tranquillement. Ils furent rejoint par Blaise et Draco qui marchèrent à côté comme si de rien était. Cependant Harry et le Serpentard blond se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre et bientôt leurs épaules se frôlèrent. Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête du blond. Normalement, il ne se mettait ensemble qu'après avoir passé les grandes vacances au douze Square Grimmaud et que la septième année ait débuté. Cependant, depuis qu'il s'était effondré dans ses bras, Draco le regardait avec quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir avant longtemps.

Alors, le brun se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il avait vécu… Qu'il arrive à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il devait oublier tout ce qui n'avait pas rapport avec le fait qu'il avait une magie plus qu'étrange et qu'après, une place dans le mystère de la vie l'attendait… Tout ce qu'il avait perdu et retrouver pour reperdre.

Il devait laissait cette main qui se glissait lentement dans la sienne se frayait un petit chemin vers son cœur.

Il devait comprendre que rien ne saura plus comme il l'avait été. Et que malgré toutes ses tortures, Ron à ses côtés, Hermione, Blaise, Albus Dumbledore, les membres de l'Ordre… Draco… Il allait les sauver. Au prix de la pire des punitions, une malédiction fictive mais qui aurait pu exister, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait… Pour combien de temps ? Arrivera-t-il à tous les sauver ? Ses souvenirs l'aideront-ils à comprendre, analyser et servir ? Il regarda Ron avec un sourire. Ron qui ne devrait pas être là avec lui. Alors il pressa un peu plus la main dans la sienne sachant que maintenant, tout était à faire, et non refaire…

Un nouveau début… Le dernier.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Et voilà, après un poil plus d'un an, je met enfin une fin à cette fiction qui j'espère vous a plu. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont lue et commentée notamment les vielles connaissances: 77Hildegard, brigitte26 et les petites nouvelles sur mes histoires: donnaqueenly, YunJae87, Sephra... Merci énormément d'avoir pris le temps (et la patience lol) de m'encourager. J'espère ainsi avoir régaler vos esprits, votre imagination que je me suis délecter de triturer tout au long afin de mieux vous embrouiller! :)_**

**_Il y a un petit épilogue (vraiment petit) qui mettra une fin complète à la "boucle temporelle"._**

**_Merci pour tout_**

**_Bye bye_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue :** Jamais on eut aimé un jour de l'an comme celui-ci

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit avec joie. La fête de la veille avait été sublime, il s'était amusé comme jamais. Ron avait fini à poil tant il avait bu, Hermione riait aux éclats sans même l'engueuler. C'est Molly qui avait décidé de faire taire le malotru qui tout nu s'était mis à danser la java en criant qu'il était maintenant le maître du monde, Voldemort n'étant plus parmi eux. Severus s'était effondré de rire et jamais on l'eut vu ainsi. Il était carrément tombé de sa chaise. Albus avait décrété qu'il donnerait à Ron son diplôme même s'il le ratait complètement, juste pour avoir su faire rire Severus. Le roux s'était alors écrié qu'il était un maître du monde diplômé en se mettant à courir avec la serviette que Molly avait ramené pour lui dans la main et dans l'autre son paquet trois pièces qu'il cachait à peine.

Draco avait bu aussi. Assez pour se dérider et offrir à tout le monde le magnifique son cristallin de sa voix quand Ron dans cette position, avec pour seuls habits ses longues chaussettes et ses chaussures, était passé devant lui et l'avait fait exploser de rire. Il avait aussi embrassé Harry devant tout le monde, chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais. Et l'avait demandé en mariage, le brun avait dit oui, sentant les effluves de l'alcool et du coup de chaud qu'il avait eu lui faire tourner la tête. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes mais non, il resta digne en montrant à tous la bague que le blond venait de lui offrir. Une bague en or, serties de rubis brillants, forgée comme plusieurs anneaux se recoupant à différents endroits. Une bague qui lui rappela des souvenirs qui un par un étaient oubliés pour s'en faire des nouveaux.

Harry avait beaucoup pleuré. Fragilisé par cette malédiction, il avait pleuré les dix dernières minutes précédant le moment fatidique qui avaient été son calvaire soixante-huit ans de suite… Quand tout le monde cria « Bonne année ». Harry avait hurlé comme un enfant en se bouchant les oreilles et se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Bien sûr tout ça ne s'était pas passé devant tout le monde. Il s'était caché dans un placard où Draco avait tout fait pour l'en sortir. Mais quand une minute fut passée après minuit et que le blond plongea sa tête entre les couches de manteau pour embrasser avec amour son petit-ami, il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait attrapé par les épaules. Harry fut sorti du placard… Autant physiquement que mentalement…

Par la suite, la fête avait dégénéré… Mais personne ne s'en plaint réellement.

Le brun remarqua qu'il était près de quinze heures tout de même et qu'il faudrait peut-être se lever pour donner un coup de main aux autres pour tout nettoyer. Il leva le regard vers Draco dont la respiration était tranquille et le dévora des yeux. Il releva sa main et fixa sa bague avec un sourire immense. Son corps soupira d'aise tant il était bien et finalement il sentit deux bras se resserraient autour de lui dont une main qui se posa sur ses cheveux, puis une bouche qui lui posa un doux baiser sur la tempe. Le brun leva le menton et encra son regard vert à celui orage fatigué qu'il aimait tant. Le blond baissa la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Hey… Chuchota-t-il. Ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux… Répondit son brun. Et toi ?

- Je crois que j'ai fais des trucs bizarre hier… mais ça va. Je ne regrette pas non plus la bague que tu as au doigt. Dis moi seulement si j'ai eu la décence de me mettre à genoux pour te le demander.

- Même pas, tu étais affalé sur le canapé en train d'agoniser… Ton visage était tout blanc mais après que tu es vomi, ça allait mieux.

- Oh mon dieu… Je me rappelle avant de sombrer que Ron à fait mieux !

- Oh oui ! Et nous avons de très belles preuves.

Son petit ami ricana. Puis il se rappela sa crise d'hier et le placard.

- Tu as… Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

- Oui… Tu te souviens quand j'ai dis que j'avais eu des visions de vos morts ? La tienne se passait le jour de l'an. Alors je dois dire que l'alcool y aidant, j'ai un peu paniqué.

- Mais Voldemort est mort depuis deux mois maintenant…

- Je sais… Je sais… Je ne veux plus y penser maintenant, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus de Voldemort, de mal et d'Elu… C'est une mauvaise malédiction qui s'achève. La dernière…

Draco hocha la tête sans comprendre vraiment ses mots et l'embrassa à nouveau doucement.

- Je t'aime Harry…

Le brun sourit.

- C'est la première fois que tu le dis…

- Je vais me rattraper alors… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et je suis heureux que tu aies dis oui.

- Jamais je n'aurais pu dire non, je t'ai perdu trop de fois… Je t'aime à en crever, rajouta le brun en se rappelant des mots que le blond lui avait dit. Ne me laisse plus car sans toi je meurs…

- Je suis là Harry, je suis là…

**Fin**


End file.
